The Taming of the Wolf
by kat0810
Summary: Does imprinting calm the man or the wolf? How can a father be a good father when he has missed most of his daughters up bringing? Paul and Charlie is there for Bella when her heart is broken. There will be no secrets everything will be brutally honest.
1. Chapter 1 Getting Out Going Nowhere

**I don't own Twilight**

**If you are after a story with battles and angst it won't be this one,this is purely romance and friendship and family. It is going to be mostly about Bella and Paul and also Bella and Charlie, there will be parts where the pack is included along with Billy Black but it is not about them.**

**In New Moon i could never understand why Charlie was not any good at giving any support or advice to Bella, he had his heart broken so he would have been the best to help her. This is what i think should have happened if Charlie was there for Bella more, plus a bad tempered wolf thrown into the mix. **

**No Cullens, they will be mentioned but Bella won't see them again.**

* * *

><p><span>Getting Out Going Nowhere<span>

Edward left me three days ago as I think his name I can't help but wrap my arms around my body to stop me from falling apart, I can't eat or sleep and talking to Charlie is impossible he doesn't understand that my heart is broken.

"Bella you need to eat" Charlie said as he walked into my room.

"I can't, I'm not hungry."

"Bells you have not eaten anything for three days now you will make yourself ill" Charlie tried to say in a soothing voice but it was not the voice I wanted to hear.

"Dad I need to get out of here, I'm going for a drive" I told him as I stood up and walked past him in my bedroom door way.

"Not in the woods" he shouted out.

"Sure" I replied as I grabbed my coat and walked out the front door.

I got into my truck and drove around Forks for a bit until I found myself on the road that led to La Push. I parked in the car park on the beach, I sat in the truck and watched the waves crashing on to the sand before I got out and walked towards the shore.

I sat down a few feet away from the waves I bent my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs and watched the waves out in the sea, I sat for a while thinking over everything that I have done over the past six months since I came to live here.

A small part of my brain regretted the decision to ever come here if I stayed with my mom and Phil I would have never had my heart broken or my life put at risk from a sadistic vampire, but then this is the first place that I have ever felt like I fitted in.

I watched as the sky started to get darker I wondered if it was getting late or if a storm was coming in, I thought about getting up and going home but I was stopped in my tracks when I heard somebody approach me.

"Bella Swan your dad is looking for you" this person spoke with malice and hatred in his voice.

I ignored him and carried on looking out at the sea this person could now go and tell him where I was.

"Did you hear me?" he asked in the same voice as his previous statement.

"Yes and you can now tell him where I am" I snapped out without even looking at him.

"I'm just the messenger don't snap at me you won't like me if I lose my temper" he replied in a strained voice.

"Thank you for passing it on can you tell him I will be home soon" I said in a more calm voice.

"Fine, stay out of the forest" he gruffly replied before walking away again.

I went back to concentrating on the waves but I could feel somebody staring at me, it was making me uncomfortable so not long after the stranger left I got up and walked back to my truck. Stood by my truck was a half-naked native guy I was beginning to get cold so he must be freezing, I stopped a short distance away from him.

"Bella I am Sam Uley I have rang your dad and he knows where you are"

I recognised his name and I stood there thinking where from this was not the same person who spoke to me on the beach and then I remembered.

"Thank you for finding me the other day, I'm going home now if my dad rings can you please tell him"

"Sure and stay safe" he replied before he walked away from the truck.

I got in and drove straight home parking the truck in the drive Charlie was stood on the porch watching me, when I walked past him and into the house he followed.

"How are you feeling Bells?" he asked me as I walked into the kitchen

"A bit better the sea air helped I think, what do you want for dinner?" I asked him

"I will order pizza I think we can manage one more day without your cooking."

I left Charlie to order the pizza while I took a shower and changed my clothes for the first time in three days, by the time I got out the pizza had arrived and I joined my dad in the lounge to eat. I suddenly realised how hungry I was and soon I had eaten four slices of pizza I sat back on the couch and closed my eyes.

"I'm glad you have your appetite back" Charlie gruffly said before putting his empty box down.

"I guess so"

I sat in the lounge and pretended to watch the game that Charlie was watching, everything reminded me of them and it hurt so much I wrapped my arms around my body when I felt the pain in my heart, it hurt so much I could feel my heart falling apart bit by bit every time I thought of him.

Once the game had finished I followed Charlie up the stairs and went into my room, I was so exhausted but every time I closed my eyes all I could see was Edward. I forced my fist into my mouth to stop the sobs raking through my body just from thinking of him, I must have fallen asleep at some point as I was dreaming of chasing Edward in the forest I could see him but I could never get him to stop or reach him when he completely disappeared I started screaming .

"Shh Bells it's just a nightmare" I felt Charlie rub my arm as I woke up.

"Dad it hurts so much" I cried into his chest when he wrapped his arms around me.

"I know Bells it will go away I promise."

"When dad I can't live like this?" I begged him hoping for some sort of answer

"When you are ready to move on and pick your life back up" he whispered.

I held on to Charlie for a few more minutes before I led back down and closed my eyes, i felt Charlie kiss my forehead before he walked out my room and shut the door. I laid in my bed until I could his snores I then got up and sat in the chair, I didn't want to go back to sleep just to have the same nightmare so I watched the moon and the clouds outside my bedroom window.

I must have fallen asleep at some point as I woke up with a blanket draped over my body and a stiff neck, I rubbed my neck as I got up and decided to get dressed for the day and make breakfast. Once I was dressed I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen where Charlie was sat with his morning coffee.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Charlie asked

"Not too bad" I replied before going to the fridge and getting the eggs out for scrambled eggs.

"I have to go back to work today, will you be ok alone?"

"Yes I think I might go back to the beach in La Push that helped yesterday" I replied as I cracked the eggs.

"The beach helped me when your mom left, I will let Billy know you are there just in case you need him."

I scrambled the eggs and made some toast for both of us and I sat down to eat I was aware of Charlie watching me but I tried to ignore him and concentrated on eating, once we had eaten I could see him opening and closing his mouth to say something but nothing was coming out he shrugged his shoulders before putting his plate in the sink and kissing my cheek before leaving.

I sat there surprised that he did not mention school I knew that the more days I was having off the further I was falling behind but I could not be around anybody yet, I knew that my friends would ask questions and try to comfort me but I didn't need that at the moment.

I washed up the breakfast dishes before leaving the house and driving down to the beach. I parked the truck in the same spot as yesterday and made my way down to the shore, I sat in the same place as I did yesterday just looking out at the sea.

I'm not sure how long I was sat there for but I felt the sand shift as somebody started to walk towards me before sitting down a short distance away.

"Here again Bella Swan?" the person asked, it was the same person who spoke to me yesterday.

"Hmm" I replied still staring out at the sea.

We both sat in silence for a while l looked out at the sea, I really wanted to see what this person looked like but at the same time just watching the waves was helping me to stay together.

"Why do you come here?" he asked

"It helps" I replied.

"Why?" he asked after a few minutes of silence

"Don't know" I replied while shrugging my shoulders.

When he asked no more questions and we had been sat there in silence for a while longer I decided to look out the corner of my eye to see what this person looked like, he was a native from La Push I noticed that he was wearing only shorts like Sam was yesterday yet he didn't look cold. When I looked at his facial profile I could see that he was looking out at the sea with a grimace on his face.

I studied him for a few seconds before I looked back out to sea, we both sat in silence for a while longer before he stood up I could hear his joints cracking before he took a step away.

"A storm is coming in its going to rain soon" he said before he walked back up the beach.

I looked behind to say thanks but he was already gone I continued to sit on the beach until I started to feel the first drops of rain, I got up and made my way to the truck just before the rain got heavier. By the time I got home the rain was coming down so fast I could hardly see the house from the drive way, I walked as quick as I could to the front door trying not to slip or stumble on the wet ground.

By the time Charlie got in I had a lasagne cooking in the oven and a salad prepared in the fridge for dinner I realised that cooking also helped me to focus on what I was doing and not think about other things.

Charlie went for a shower while I set the table and dished out the food, when he came back down I could hear him sniffing deeply before he sat down and picked up his cutlery.

"How did your trip to the beach go?" he asked once we had finished eating

"Fine it helped again" I replied, I don't know why I didn't mention the guy who sat with me for most the day but it didn't seem important.

"You need to go back to school Bells"

"Not yet dad I'm not ready" I complained hoping to get a few more days to myself.

"Next Monday then "

I nodded in agreement that gave me five days to try to ready myself for the questions I will no doubt get asked.

That night I had a shower before getting into bed I led there trying to clear my mind hoping that I would not have another nightmare but I was once again woken by the same dream with Charlie hugging me and comforting me as best he could.

For the next two days I found myself sat back on the beach or in the kitchen cooking both seemed to help me take my mind off things, the nightmares remained and Charlie would be there comforting me every night. The two days that I spent on the beach the guy that was clearly Sam Uley's friend did not come back, I wondered if it was my being there stopping him. On the third day I stayed at home until after lunchtime before going down to the beach I was surprised to find him sat near where I had been sitting.

As I walked down the beach I briefly wondered if I should find somewhere else to sit but decided that I liked the spot on the beach I had been sitting on and if he had a problem then he should say or move. I sat down leaving the same amount of space that he did the day he first sat here.

"Hello Bella, I wondered if you would still need the beach?" he asked in a voice filled with malice again like the first time when he found me on the beach.

"Hmm" I replied

We sat in silence once again it seemed oddly comforting that like me he did not need to fill the silence with idle chit chat, I knew that if he did I would find somewhere else on the beach to sit.

"Paul I need your help" Somebody shouted up the beach causing me to jump.

"Bye Bella maybe I will see you here again" the guy said before he stood up and walked up the beach.

So Paul was the guy's name it was nice to know rather than calling him the guy or Sam's friend, shortly after he left I decided to leave and get some groceries before school finished so I would not bump into anybody.

I pulled up in the drive at the same time as Charlie he helped me unload the truck before leaving to take a shower as I was putting all the food away and putting the ready prepared macaroni cheese in the oven.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?" Charlie asked as he took a seat at the table

"No I don't fancy going to the beach on the weekend just in case I see somebody from school" I told him honestly.

"You will have to face them at some point"

"I know dad on Monday"

"I thought we could maybe go fishing together?" Charlie asked

"Dad I'm not really into that" I moaned.

"I know but I thought we could find a nice secluded spot somewhere alone so we could sit in silence"

"Sure dad but I will watch you fish" I told him.

Charlie helped wash the dishes before we went into the lounge he kept changing the channels trying to find something that we could both watch together before he gave up and put the game on, I once again pretended to watch until the game finished and we both went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think about this story. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2 A Heart Broken Man

**Disclaimer: All SMs**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**This story is going to be told through Bella and Paul's pov, some stuff will be missed out like the fishing trip with Billy and Jake, like i said in the last chapter this is not about them or the rest of the pack even though they will be in it just not as much. **

A Heartbroken Man

I led in bed that night and watched as it got later and later, I was beginning to fear my nightmares and it was that fear that would stop me from falling asleep. I must have fallen asleep at some point because a bang on my bedroom door made me jump awake.

"Bells we need to leave in half an hour" Charlie shouted through the door before I could hear him walk down the stairs.

I got up and dressed putting on as many layers as possible, I remembered from when I was young how cold it could be sat around on the beach. I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen where Charlie was sat drinking coffee.

"Bells I made us some sandwiches and I packed a few bottles of water, there is toast in the toaster for you keeping warm" Charlie said without looking up.

I walked over to the toaster and pulled out the two pieces of toast before sitting at the table and eating them in silence, Charlie had also made me a cup of coffee and as much as I hated the taste I drank it greedily to make me wake up.

I cleared up the kitchen while Charlie loaded up the cruiser with all his fishing gear, I saw him place two rods on the back seat. I guess he hoped that I would want to join him at some point and want to fish.

"Bells you ready everything is packed?"

"Yeah dad" I replied then followed him out to the car and got in the passenger side.

The trip to La Push was made in silence, we made short comments on the weather and how Billy had given us permission to fish on the Reservations private beach, as we pulled up on the gravel path by the beach I helped Charlie unload the car and carry everything towards the shore.

The second rod stayed in the car I made a point of ignoring it and so did Charlie, I sat on the beach and watched as he set everything up and cast his line into the sea before sitting down a short distance away from me.

Our silence continued until the rod started to jump and then I watched in anticipation as Charlie reeled in the fish and placed its flapping body into the bucket that was nearby, he hooked new bait on the line and cast it out again before coming to sit back down.

You sure you don't want me to get the other rod from the car?"

"No dad I'm good just watching you, fishing really is not my thing."

"This helped after your mom left, coming out here doing something proactive working at something and getting a reward for it" Charlie spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"That's why I like cooking, it takes my mind off stuff" I admitted.

"Bells you are eighteen years old you shouldn't be at home cooking, you should be out with your friends letting them help you get over your broken heart."

"All my friends left" I said trying not to let the tears escape from my eyes.

"I thought you made some other friends at school, the Newton boy and the Stanley girl?" Charlie asked

"The Cullen's didn't really mix with others at school, so I didn't either." I replied while wrapping my arms around my torso to stop myself from falling apart from mentioning them.

"So you have no friends in Fork's?" Charlie asked and I could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Angela Weber is a friend"

"One friend Bella out of the whole town"

"I tried Ch-dad but I'm one of those people who don't need lots of friends" I almost yelled at him.

"I understand that kid, I'm the same I have Billy and Harry and a few of the officers from the station and that's it. Bella you need more than one friend."

"I did have more but they all left me."

"Watching you now is like watching myself almost eighteen years ago and I don't want to see you like that" Charlie said in a more softer and calmer voice.

"Huh" was my reply I didn't realise I looked like anything.

"Bells when your mom left I was a broken lonely man, I gave up all my friends for her because they didn't like her and she didn't really like them."

"Do you still love Mom?" I asked before I could stop myself from asking out loud.

"Yes I still love her she gave me you, but after seventeen years I realised I was no longer in love with her" he admitted looking back out to sea.

"So even though mom left you and got remarried you were still in love with her?" I asked shocked.

""Yes Bells I thought she was it for me, I stopped seeing other women when I met your mom and while I was still in love with her I couldn't move on."

"When did you realise that your feelings had changed?" I asked I wanted to know as much as I could while Charlie was being so open and I didn't want the conversation to end.

"When you had that accident in Phoenix three months ago, when I saw her at the hospital I was waiting for the pain in my heart that I always felt but it never came. It was then I realised that my feelings had finally changed for her and I could move on."

"How did you cope with the pain for so long?" I asked hoping that I could live with the pain.

"I didn't at first Bells I fell apart like you did, the only thing that helped was getting drunk" he replied.

"Are you telling me to get drunk?" I asked unable to hide the small grin.

"Absolutely not your under age and trust me you won't find any comfort in the bottom of a beer can" Charlie replied in his cop voice.

"Got no plans to" I mumbled back.

"How did you manage to keep your job and still get drunk?"

"Lots of chances from the last chief, and lots of gum" Charlie replied as he looked back at me and I could see his blush.

"When did you stop drinking so much?"

"Nine years ago I finally got my reality check." Charlie said suddenly sounding so sad.

"What happened?" I asked curious what would happen to make him change his drinking.

"One of the men from La Push went missing; I was working the morning shift so I went down to the Reservation to help them look for him. The man had a drink problem but it was unlike him not to go home to his family once he left the bar. It was his son who found his body on the beach that morning and it was me who found the boy curled up against his dad's body trying to warm him up so he could wake up."

"That poor boy" I commented.

"It was seeing them both on the beach and I could not get the image out of my head that that could be me and it could be you who had found me. At the end of my shift I went home and chucked all my cans out, I didn't drink for over month. When I did start having the odd drink again I would always stop at two cans."

"I never saw you drunk?"

"The month when you would visit helped me to cut down, and on the nights when I needed a drink I wouldn't start drinking until you were in bed."

"Why have you told me this?" I asked

"So that you can see what happens when you don't carry on living and move on, I know it is not easy and if I ever meet another woman I would probably be scared of loving her" Charlie answered .

"I will try to dad I promise just please give me some time" I whispered.

"I will be here for you when you have a bad day, because Bella you will do to begin with."

We sat back in silence staying in our places until it was lunchtime; Charlie went up to the cruiser to grab the food and water. Once we had finished I got up and took the empty wrappers and tubs back to the cruiser, when I opened the door I noticed the spare rod and decided to take it with me.

When Charlie spotted the other rod he grinned before setting it up for me and giving it back, we spent the rest of the afternoon in silence watching the rods as they would jump every time a fish would get caught. By the end of the afternoon I was the proud owner of seven fishes compared to my dad's five.

"I would say that fishing must be in your blood, to be able to catch so many on your first go." Charlie said as we were clearing everything away.

"Beginners luck, I won't catch that many tomorrow." I told him as we loaded the gear into the car and got in.

"Tomorrow Billy and Jake will be joining us, I thought it was the least I could do considering we had Billy's permission to fish on the beach today" Charlie said as we pulled away from the beach.

"Sure dad that is fine" I replied, I really didn't want to see Billy but I knew if I refused it would upset Charlie and after today I owed him.

"You are not cooking tonight Bells I thought maybe we could go to the diner"

"Dad I don't want to its Saturday night people from school will be there." I complained not ready to see anybody yet.

"We will find a seat at the back where nobody can see us, you need to go back to school on Monday see this as a practise go."

"Fine but I want to get changed first."

"Of course, we can't leave the fish in the car anyway" Charlie said before we resumed our silence.

By the time I was changed and sat in the car I started to feel nervous I knew people would stare and feel sorry for me, when we pulled up I noticed that it was not that busy. We managed to get a table at the back and I purposely sat with my back to the rest of the diner, nobody approached the table apart from the waitress I ordered my food keeping my eyes on the menu and then looking out the window.

"See it's not so bad" Charlie said while we were waiting for our food to arrive.

"That's because I can't see anybody with my back to them."

"Nobody is looking at you Bella" Charlie commented just as our food arrived.

I ate quickly and was relieved when Charlie didn't want dessert, he paid the bill and I walked behind him out the diner keeping my head down so I couldn't see anybody.

When we got in I put the fish in the freezer before taking a shower and get ready for bed before getting in.

"Bells you decent?" Charlie asked from behind my door.

"Yep"

"Try to get some sleep you look tired, I will be here if you have another nightmare" Charlie said in the door way.

"I will try dad" I replied before he walked back out and shut the door.

That night I slept as soon as I rested my head on the pillow, when I was woken up by Charlie the next morning I realised that I did not have a nightmare, I didn't even dream I thought maybe it was the sea air yesterday or the fishing so I was only too eager to get up and get to the beach again.

When I got to the kitchen Charlie had once again made me coffee and had toast keeping warm in the toaster, I made sandwiches making sure to make enough for Billy and Jake before helping Charlie load up the car. I never thought I would be happy to go fishing but yesterday seemed to help by taking my mind off of everything else.


	3. Chapter 3 Not My Life

**Diclaimer: ALL SMs**

**Thank you for the reviews :-)**

**This story will have both Bella and Pauls POV, i won't repeat the chapters from each POV.**

**This one is filled with bad language just to warn you, the reason why it is a M rating.**

**This will have conversations throught the wolf mind link, let me know if it works the thoughts will be in italics. I have not done this before so im not sure how to go about it.**

**I have changed it to italics and bold now. **

* * *

><p><span>Not my Life <span>

**PPOV**

I thought my dad killing himself, my mom leaving La Push so she could chase her latest boyfriend around the world was one of the worst times of my life. Turning into a wolf the size of a horse, being trapped in La Push not able to continue my education like I always dreamed I would be able to do, having the temper of a two year old is worst.

I now have to protect the Reservation from bloodsuckers, be an upstanding citizen of the tribe so the teenage boys of the tribe can look up to me. That means no women, no alcohol and no drugs and also help old women cross the road, my life is a load of shit and I have no choice in it. When I lose my temper that's it the wolf wants to come out to play, but the wolf has to stay a secret from the rest of the tribe, the pack and Elders are the only ones that can ever know about it.

The Elders keep telling me that I should feel honourable because the great spirits chose me to phase into a wolf, I think said great spirits are watching and laughing that they have fucked up my life.

"Paul you ok?" Sam asked as he joined me sat on the beach.

"Never better" I replied sarcastically.

"We have not seen you around the house for a few days and we only see you when you patrol, you are quiet Paul and your thoughts when you are phased are about the forest and killing. What are you hiding?" Sam asked being a wolf means that my own thoughts are shared amongst the pack no secrets there.

"Nothing Sam what I can possibly be hiding, nothing happens here."

"Is it that time of year again?" Sam asked and I could hear the pity coming out of his mouth.

"Yep tomorrow will be nine years since that selfish bastard killed himself" I growled out.

"Take the rest of the day off and tomorrow, if you want to go wolf and run its fine but not too far."

"Sure thanks Sam."

"Anytime brother, stay away from second beach Billy is there fishing with Jacob and the Swans today" Sam replied before getting up and jogging up the beach.

Charlie Swan was a good man, the amount of times that man would catch me fighting or drinking and he would let me off while most other cops would have put my butt in county jail at the first sign of trouble. His daughter on the other hand is a pain in the ass, to willingly get involved with a bunch of bloodsuckers and when the bloodsuckers left she acts like they have died. She puts her life at risk trying to follow one of them in the forest, it is then up to the pack to find her and not do what we should be doing by protecting the Reservation.

If I could get away with it I would grab that girl and give her a damn hard shake back into this reality, to stop being so weak and to pull herself together. She surely must have known they would eventually leave her they don't age it was only a matter of time before the humans of Forks would started asking questions, but nope I can't do that. Charlie Swan is a good cop but I think I might be pushing it if I was to do that to his precious daughter. I wonder what he would do if he ever found out the truth about the Cullen's would he shake some sense into her?

With that last thought I get up and start to jog into the forest, a run right now sounds good I will do as Sam said and not go too far, yet running to a different state and never returning would be good. But with my toddler like temper I wouldn't last a day with not phasing then Sam would be on my ass to come back to the Reservation.

Once I was hidden in the trees I quickly took my cut offs of and tied them to my ankle, I arched my back and started to think about my useless parents before jumping up and phasing into my wolf. I made sure to blank my mind and think of trees and dirt, I have no choice but reveal all my thoughts but over the year since I first phased it is getting easier and easier to hide something's. I could sense Jared's thoughts but chose to ignore them before running.

Minutes later I found myself in the forest looking out across second beach, I could see Billy and Jacob Black with Charlie Swan but his daughter was not there. As I was turning to leave I spotted her a sat away from the group watching the waves like she does on first beach, I then watched as Jacob walked to her and sat down he was trying to get her attention but she was ignoring him. His faced showed all the signs that he had a crush on her but she quite clearly was not interested, I felt sorry for him but surely he must know that she is heartbroken why make his chances of ever getting with her less make being so pushy now.

I slowly stepped back and then turned around and ran taking no notice of what direction I was running in, it felt good feeling the mud under my paws and the wind rush past my ears. When I had ran straight for at least fifty miles I turned around and started running back towards the Reservation, I stopped abruptly when I picked up a bloodsucker scent that was only a day old.

It was heading towards Forks I stopped and howled when I noticed that nobody else was phased.

**"_Paul what is it, I thought you were going for a run?" Sam asked being the first to phase in._**

**"_Fresh bloodsucker scent" I replied before showing Sam where I was._**

**"_This better be good I was eating" Jared moaned as he phased in a couple of seconds later._**

**"_Paul picked up a new scent, run to where Paul is waiting for us" Sam told him showing Jared where I was._**

A few minutes later they both stopped in front of me, each of them sniffing at the ground and trying to work out where the bloodsucker was going.

**"_Jared run patrol around the Reservation, make sure this scent is not near there, Paul can you help me follow this scent?"_**

**"_Sure I'm in the mood to destroy something."_**

Jared ran back in the direction towards the Reservation while Sam and I followed the scent we were all concentrating on the scent that all our thoughts were quiet, we followed the scent all through the forest surrounding Forks. We stopped in the tree line when we hit a residential area and the scent was heading towards a house.

**"_Shit that house is the Swan's" Sam swore._**

**"_Could it be a Cullen?" I asked hoping that that they have not returned and started the process for more boys to phase into wolves._**

**"_No, this is a new scent it is different somehow"_**

**"_Could the Swan girl know who this new bloodsucker is?" I asked._**

**"_I don't know Paul, I'm trying to remember why the scent smells different" Sam replied and I could see Sam going through all his memories when he was patrolling and picking up different scents._**

**"_The bloodsucker who this scent belongs to is a human drinker, the Cullen's scent is different because they claim to only drink animal blood" Sam suddenly thought._**

**"_So Bella Swan attracts bloodsuckers?" _**

**"_I'm pretty sure that this bloodsucker is not going to be friendly, what is it with this girl and bloodsuckers?" Sam asked._**

**"_Her blood must be special to all bloodsuckers" Jared thought wondering if that could be the answer._**

**"_I'm sure the Cullen's never drank from her, she would be dead by now plus they would have broken the treaty" Sam thought._**

**"_So what is the plan now?" I asked _**

**"_We tell Billy and then he invites Miss Swan to stay on the Reservation" Jared suggested._**

**"_Why should we protect her?" I growled out._**

**"_Because her father is a friend to the tribe and a brother to Billy, Bella is on the Reservation a lot she could lead the bloodsucker there" Sam reasoned._**

**"_Stop her from coming on the Reservation then" Jared thought just as images of Kim his imprint was running through his head._**

**"_No she is still human, we will have to include the Swan's house in our patrols" Sam ordered._**

**"_For how long Sam, my parents think I am on drugs. My imprint is complaining that she never sees me, I am failing school" Jared complained, I was suddenly glad that I graduated last year._**

**"_I'm sorry Jared but it is our responsibility to protect the humans, Chief Swan is respected by the tribe we owe him protection. Emily is also complaining but she understands that I can't always be with her, I will ask Billy to contact the school and come up with some excuse ok" Sam told him but we could both see the regret that he could not do anything else to help._**

**"_I'm sorry Paul but I need you tonight to patrol but you can have the day off tomorrow, and then back on patrol tomorrow night. I know you need some time but the protection of the Reservation and friends have to come first." Sam explained and I could see the pity that he was thinking for not giving me some space and time off._**

**"_It is fine Sam; maybe I will get lucky and catch the bloodsucker myself."_**

**"_Jared go home and spend some time with your family and imprint, but I need you on patrol at nine tonight until two." Sam ordered Jared before we both felt his thoughts disappear._**

**"_Paul can you patrol until four and then again in the morning to take over from Jared, I will patrol from four and then from late morning until Jared finishes school so you can have some time to yourself."_**

**"_Thanks Sam, I will stay on the Reservation tomorrow. If the bloodsucker turns up I will come straight away" I thought to him before running back to the Reservation._**

I phased back in the tree line at the back of my house before running through the unlocked back door; I grabbed some food that Emily left walking into the lounge and watched TV.

AT two in the morning I took over from Jared and ran a continuous loop around the Reservation a few times before running to Forks stopping in the treeline behind the Swan house sniffing the air for any fresh scents and checking that I could hear two heart beats.

Just as I turned around to run back to the Reservation I was stopped in my tracks by a high pitch scream, I ran out of the forest and stopped underneath an upstairs window, I considered walking into the house just in case the bloodsucker had managed to slip pass me when I heard Charlie reassuring Bella. The girl was having a nightmare; she really was going to keep the pack busy if she screams like that every night.

I stay outside the Swan's for a few more minutes until I hear Bella's heart rate slow down indicating that she had gone back to sleep before going back to the Reservation. When Sam phases in I go through my memories of the night when Bella started to scream.

**"_I'm glad that it was you on patrol, I would have entered the house and checked it out."_**

**"_I did come close to doing that Sam, that Cullen bloodsucker really did a number on her" I thought._**

**"_He did leave her in the forest at night that must have really messed her up" Sam commented._**

**"_Are you going soft for her Sam?"_**

**"_I feel sorry for her because of having her heart broken" Sam replied while remembering how Leah was when he ended their relationship once he imprinted on Emily._**

**"_But the fact that she was knowingly with a bloodsucker, I have no sympathy for her" Sam continued._**

**"_She deserves this to make her realise that a bloodsucker is not human" I harshly thought just as I stopped in the tree line by first beach._**

**"_Listen out for my howl if I find a fresh scent, Paul don't be a stranger come to Emily's for dinner tonight she is worried about you."_**

**"_Sure Sam" I thought just before I phased back._**

I walked out to the beach and sat looking at the shore line; I kept looking behind me to the spot where I found my father's body. When I could feel myself start to shake at the memories I jogged back to my house jumping in the shower before getting into bed forcing myself to sleep hopefully the whole day unless Sam needed me.


	4. Chapter 4 Messing up the Impossible

**Disclaimer:****SM owns the characters**

**I am so sorry for the delay in updating, i have no internet connection at the moment. Thanks to my sister i am stealing her connection, i am hoping to come visit her once a week and update. **

* * *

><p><span>Messing up the Impossible<span>

Sleep was not going to happen, I spent the next hour tossing and turning. My memories of my childhood were running through my brain on repeat, I hated having these memories, always reminding me of everything that I had lost.

Giving up on sleep I jumped out of my bedroom window and ran into the forest, pulling my cut-offs down and wrapping them around my ankle. I could sense Sam patrolling the Reservation but he was trying to keep his thoughts blank, so that I could be alone. I ran in the opposite direction from Sam, I stopped at the highway when I heard the recognisable sound of Bella Swan's truck. I turned around and slowly followed the truck towards the beach.

I phased back and slowly walked down to the beach; I stopped when I could hear her crying and quickly turned around and ran back into the forest. I sat down and leant against the tree and listened to her crying. There was a part of me that wanted to go to the beach and try to stop her from crying. But I knew that when it came to women and crying there was more chance that she would end up more upset.

Before I knew what I was doing I found myself walking towards her and sitting down next to her, I sat in silence listening to her as she tried to quiet her sobs.

"Are you ok?" I asked and then felt like slapping myself for asking such a stupid question.

"Not really" She replied before wiping away the tears on her face, while still staring out towards the sea.

"Want to talk about it?" I offered, what the hell was wrong with me? When did I become a shrink?

"Not really"

"Sure" I told her before looking out to sea.

"I went back to school today and some of the girls were calling me a black widow and told me to stay away from the all the boys in the school before I send them away too." She told me, almost whispering after we were sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"Why would they say that?" I asked confused that they would be like that.

"Because most the girls were after the Cullen boys before I moved back here and now they are blaming me for them all leaving." She explained while wrapping her arms around her chest.

"Does it really matter what other people think, you know the truth and the reasons they left." I told her while thinking that they left because once they sucked the life out of her and just left her blood, there was no reason why they should stay.

"They were telling the truth, I am to blame. If it was not for me they would still be here, and everybody would be happy." Bella whispered so low, that if it was not for my enhanced hearing I would not have heard her.

"People move on all the time Bella, sometimes it is a good thing that some people leave." Especially when it means that nobody else in the tribe could phase, I thought to myself.

"It doesn't mean that it is a good thing this time." Bella commented wrapping here arms around herself tighter.

I couldn't answer her, how could she still want them here after the shit the leeches are putting her through now. It is not normal; they have been gone over a week a now. When I felt myself grip the sand I realised that I was shaking and close to phasing, I closed my eyes and tried to think of things that could calm me down. It didn't work the only things going through my head was my parents and the leeches.

I stood up knowing that I had to get to the forest, before I totally lost it and revealed the secret. I don't know what made me what to do it, but I found myself bending over and lightly resting my hand on her shoulder. Like any normal person this caused Bella turn her head and look directly at me. I briefly looked at her face before looking directly into her chocolate brown eyes. I felt everything shift in my life, the pack, the tribe, nothing was as important as this person sat staring up at me.

"Are you ok?" I heard Bella ask, moments before I felt my legs give way and my butt hit the sand again.

"I'm fine Bella, just a bit shocked" I answered her before placing my head between my knees and silently cursing the spirits for forcing me to imprint on the only girl that is as messed up as I am.

"What are you shocked about?" Bella asked causing me to look up at her and back into those eyes.

"Something just happened, and I need to tell you all about it, I can't keep it from you."

I watched as Bella's eyes opened wide waiting for me to tell her what I was talking about, somewhere deep inside I knew that I was not supposed to tell her anything. But my heart was telling me that we cannot keep secrets from her, I could kick Sam's ass now for stopping Jared from sharing his first thoughts and feelings when he imprinted. Some clue that this shit was strong and weird would have been nice.

"I am a wolf and you are my imprint, which means that you are my soul mate." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked as she slowly stood up and took a step away from me.

"I am a wolf about the size of an over grown horse and my spirits have shown me that you are my imprint." I repeated again, before standing up and taking a small step closer to her.

"Is this all a joke Paul? Enjoy listening to me as I tell you what some people at school are saying. Then having a laugh yourself by telling me some crap about being a wolf and you being my soul mate. I know one thing; you are not my soul mate. He left me in the middle of the forest." Bella shouted out before turning around and running towards the car park.

I stood in shock unable to move, I could feel my wolf forcing its way out, wanting to chase after his imprint. What felt like minutes later but was only seconds my brain and body caught up with itself, and I started to run towards the car park.

I stopped on the edge and watched as Bella fumbled with her keys before unlocking the truck door and climbing in, I ran picking up my speed and stopped at the door before she was able to start the trucks engine.

"Bella I'm not joking with you, you need to believe me. I am telling you the truth, if you come with me I can take you to my friend's house. He is a wolf too and he can explain this shit better than I can." I shouted through the window.

I watched Bella hoping she would agree to coming with me, instead she started to shake her head before starting the engine and pulling out of the car park.

I watched as she drove further away from me, I could feel the distance between us in my chest and gripped it, trying to rip off the pressure that felt like I had a block of cement on my chest. I had to go see Sam and explain this shit, and that my imprint doesn't believe me or want me. As that thought entered my head my heart hurt and I could feel myself shaking, I ran into the forest and phased before I could take my cut-offs off.

I could sense that it was Jared who was on patrol; he read my thoughts and started to think of Kim his imprint.

"_It is just shock Paul, when I told Kim she passed out and told me to stay away from her when she woke up."_

"_Yeah I remember, it hurts I can sense that she is too far away from me." _I told him, hoping that he could give me some advice.

"_You will get used to it after a while; Bella will also feel the pressure."_

"_Great so because of this shit, my imprint will also be in pain." _I growled out.

"_Sam and the Elders are going to kick your ass for telling her, without their permission."_ Jared then said trying to hide the amusement that I will be in trouble again for some shit.

"_Well maybe if they told me what to expect, then I would have had more control over it." _I growled out before phasing back just as I got to the tree line of the Sam's garden.

"Sam" I shouted out as I walked out the forest and headed towards the house.

Sam came running out of the door with his nostrils flared and looking along the tree line.

"There is no threat Sam, but something has happened." I shouted out and could see him relax as he stepped off the porch.

"Paul next time you have something to say, do it once you walk in, not from the tree line." Sam grumbled at me.

"So what was so important, that you felt the need to yell for me?" Sam asked as we met each other in the middle of his drive.

"I imprinted today, and managed to mess it up at the same time." I told him before walking past him and towards his porch.

"Paul, what have you done? How can you mess something like imprinting up?" Sam asked walking up the porch steps.

"If I knew how strong the imprinting shit was, I would have been able to control myself without blurting out what I am and that she is now my soul mate."

"You didn't tell her did you?" Sam asked and I could see he was trying to control his temper.

"I didn't have much choice did I? As soon as I imprinted I wanted to spill all my secrets to her." I told him as I sat down on the porch steps.

"Yeah, that is hard. The Elders are not going to be happy that there is some random girl on the Reservation knowing all our secrets, but I will help explain it to them the pull to tell your soul mate everything."

"The thing is Sam, she is not some random girl, and she does not live on the Reservation. Last time I checked she was living in Forks." I told him, I could see the panic on his face, and I knew he was trying to think if there were any families from the Reservation living in Forks.

"Is she native?" Sam asked.

"Nope she is a pale face." The second the words left my mouth; I felt even more pressure on my chest and tried to grip the pressure again.

"Guess you can't call her a pale face anymore" Sam commented with a smirk on his face.

"This shit hurts" I mumbled once the extra pressure was gone.

"So who is she anyway, I don't think the Elders were expecting this to happen. Do you think she can keep the secret?" Sam asked.

"Yes, she can keep secrets; she has been keeping a secret herself."

"Paul stop messing around, who is your imprint? I need to let the Elders know, and they won't like the guessing game."

"It's Bella Swan." I told him unable to take the smile off my face.

"Holy shit, Paul." Sam replied clearly shocked.

"I need your help Sam, she doesn't believe me. She actually thinks that I am joking with her, she drove away and left me."

"What do you want me to do Paul?" Sam asked still looking shocked.

"Go see her, tell her that I was telling the truth and it is not a joke. Maybe see if the Elders will have a bonfire, she can be told the legends. I don't know Sam, but I really need your help." I begged him, and I knew that if he asked I would get on to my knees and beg.

"Ok Paul, I will call Billy Black after dinner, and then I will go see Bella after. I'm not going to promise you anything, she might need time and I am sure Emily would be happy to talk to her."

"Thanks Sam, anything is better than her totally rejecting me." I replied before standing up when the smell of Emily's cooking started to seep under the door.

"Paul, wait here" Sam then said standing up and stopping in front of me, I watched as he walked in only to come back out with some cut-offs.

I did not even realise that I was naked; this imprinting really does take over everything else.

"Let's try not to shock Emily too much, hey" Sam said as I put the cut-offs on with a grin.

"Ha, Ha."

We walked in to find Emily placing the cooked food on the table; I had forgotten what her cooking was like. Sam told Emily about my imprint on Bella, and she was happy that there was another girl amongst them.

Sam called Billy after dinner, and I could hear his shock at my imprinting. He was not happy with the secret being revealed but was going to let the other Elders know and arrange a bonfire for Saturday, my only hope was that Sam could explain everything better and Bella would be at the bonfire.

I followed Sam out the door, the plan was that I was going to be in the forest behind her house and hope that maybe she would want to see me. Sam was going to be asking Jared to stay on patrol until he could take over.

"So how is the leech lover?" Jared chuckled as he walked out of the forest.

Before I could control my temper I jumped off the porch and phased mid-air, all that was going through my head was that my mate had been insulted. Jared phased before I could get to him but I was quicker and able to wrap my mouth around his neck before he could defend himself.

"_Paul, let Jared go now! Jared apologise to Paul now!"_ Sam ordered before pushing himself between us and forcing me to let go of Jared's throat.

"_Sorry Paul, I was joking bro. I forgot that you wouldn't be calling her by her old nickname anymore."_

"_Jared, you should be able to understand how Paul is feeling. Go patrol while I help Paul try to sort this all out." _Sam ordered before he phased back to his human form.

I walked over to the forest and started to pace in a line while I waited for Sam to come back, Jared's thoughts were hidden and he was now concentrating on the forest scents and thinking about Kim.

I felt the air shift and my thoughts were soon joined by Sam's.

"_I just got us some more cut-offs, try not to rip them apart, I am beginning to run low on supplies." _

"_Sorry Sam, but I couldn't control my tempter." _It was then that my thoughts turned to my temper, and what could happen if I lost my temper while too close to Bella. I couldn't help but think of Emily's face and the scar she would now carry for the rest of her life.

"_Sam what if I lose my temper and Bella is too close to me?" _I asked him as we started to make our way towards Forks.

"_I will help you as much as I can, we will let Bella know what to look out for if you are going to lose control. Your imprints touch will also help you to calm down, but sometimes it won't always work. Paul stop worrying about the what ifs. I will never let what happened to Emily happen to any other imprint, you have my word." _Sam promised, before we both concentrated on running to Forks.

I stopped in the treeline while Sam phased back, he dropped the spare cut-offs at my feet before turning around and walking towards the house. I started to pace again while listening to Bella's heartbeat in her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5 True Stories

**SM owns the characters the rest is mine.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, i still have no internet but hopefully it should only be for a few more weeks.**

* * *

><p><span>True Stories<span>

I got into my truck ignoring Paul calling me, I was not going to stay and let him laugh at me about his tribes legends. I suddenly pulled over on to the side of the road, the legends, the scary story that Jake told me. The 'cold ones' in the story ended up being true, so the protectors must be true. But how can a human turn into an animal and be fast enough and strong enough to destroy a vampire.

I pulled back onto the road and drove home; it was impossible nothing could change from human to animal like that and still look human afterwards. I pulled into the drive and sat there for a few minutes, today had been cruel. Not only was I the centre of attention at school again for all the wrong reasons, I then became a joke to a stranger from the Reservation.

After a few deep breaths, I got out of the truck and made my way to the porch. Before I could get to the front door, Charlie opened it and held his arms open for me. I walked straight into his arms and felt as his arms wrapped around me tight before he let go and coughed. He turned around and walked back into the house and I followed him closing the door behind myself.

"Bad day at school?" Charlie asked before taking a sit in his chair.

"Yes, everything reminded me of them and people were saying things." I replied sitting on the couch and wrapping my arms around my torso.

"It is going to be hard Bells, you need to find the courage to ignore the reminders and concentrate on finishing school. As for the rumours, that is a downside to living in a small town. People have an opinion on what happened and then enjoy telling anyone who will listen."

"But not all the rumours are true." I commented.

"They never are, some of the things that were spread around the town when your mom left me was ridiculous."

"What were they?"

"That your mom was having an affair and ran off with some business man, I beat your mom and that was why she left, I was having an affair with Sarah Black. The worse was when there was a rumour that you were not mine, I'm not proud of my actions when I found out who started that rumour." Charlie told me, I sat there shocked that the town's people would really believe any of them.

"Am I your daughter?" I asked unable to hide the grin.

"Take a good look at yourself Bells, where do you think you got your eye colouring from? Your stubbornness from and your klutziness from?" Charlie replied while chuckling.

"You got a point there, so who started that rumour that I was not your daughter?" I asked him.

"Next time you are in town and see Sean Mallory, take a good look at his nose. No amount of surgery will ever get it straight."

"You hit him?" I asked shocked, that my placid quiet dad could do that.

"Yes, and I am not proud of myself." Charlie told me looking grim.

"So if I hit Lauren Mallory for starting the rumours, you won't be mad with me?" I asked knowing that I would never have the nerve to do that.

"Yes I would, back then I should have been the bigger person and walked away. As the police of chief's daughter you need to be the bigger person and ignore her."

"Dad I had no plans to hit her, that is not the type of person I am, plus I would probably lose my balance and end up on my butt even if I tried." I explained and could see the relief clearly on his face.

"Good, Bells they will get bored soon and stop bringing it up so often before everybody will forget about it. Sometimes you have to take the rough with the smooth before things get back to normal."

We were stopped from any further conversation when the doorbell went, I stayed sat on the couch until Charlie walked in with a large box of pizza.

"I guessed that when you didn't come straight home from school that you were at the beach." Charlie explained walking through to the kitchen with the pizza still in his hand.

I followed him in and sat at the table as he got out plates and two glasses of water, we ate in silence until the food was gone and I made the excuse that I had homework to do. I made my way up to my room and started to pace, thinking about the legends again. I knew that the supernatural world existed but was it really possible.

I jumped when there was a knock on the bedroom door and I quickly answered it, when it was Charlie stood there I felt relieved, I don't who I thought was knocking at my bedroom door but I was ready not to be shocked anymore.

"I could hear you pacing downstairs, everything ok?" Charlie asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind" I answered him; I didn't think it would be a good idea to tell him about my suspicious and I was sure that if all the legends were true then they had to be secret.

"I need to go down to the station for a while, a lad from Forks who was studying in Seattle went missing a few weeks ago and his parents have some more information that they only want me to see. I should be back by midnight."

"Sure dad, I will be here." I told him then watched as he walked away from my room, a few seconds later I heard the front door open and close.

I walked over to my computer and switched it on; I was going to wait until Charlie was asleep. I paced the floor a while longer as I waited for it to boot up. Once the screen was ready I loaded up the search engine and typed in Quileute legends, a few came up about a bird but nothing about men turning into wolves or anything about the 'cold ones. I shut the computer down by the power lead in frustration.

I walked out of my room to take a shower when there was a knock on the front door; I hesitated on the stairs for a few seconds before slowly making my way down. I looked through the spy hole and was surprised to see Sam Uley stood on my porch, a part of my brain was telling me to ignore it as he was probably here to laugh at me but the curious part wanted to know if what Paul had told me was true.

Before I could decide my body had made its own mind up and opened the door wide.

"Evening Bella, is it ok if I come in I need to talk to you about something? And I don't think it would be a good idea to do this on the porch." Sam asked taking a step closer to me.

"Sure, but I want to ask something first before you talk." I told him before walking into the lounge and leaving Sam to walk in and shut the door.

"Are all the legends true?" I asked as he walked into the lounge.

"Yes."

"So Paul really does turn into a wolf?"

"Yes."

"Do you also turn into a wolf?"

"Yes"

"You are not messing around, this is real?" I asked as I sat down quickly on the couch.

"No, Paul was not messing around with you. He was telling you the truth." Sam told me.

"Why me? Why did he tell me?" I asked

"Because you are his imprint, and that means that he can't keep anything from you."

"What does imprint mean?" I asked confused.

"You are his soul mate." Was Sam's reply, I could hear him say something else but my ears became blocked.

I was suddenly struggling to breathe, and becoming dizzy. I heard the front door open and wanted to shout out not to leave me as I was sure that I was going to die, I suddenly felt warm hands on either side of my face and somebody telling me to calm down.

"Bella, listen to me. Breath through your nose and out through your mouth." I heard and recognised Paul's voice.

He kept repeating himself, until I found myself calming down. My hearing started to return and I stopped feeling dizzy, I looked up to see Paul smiling at me before he stepped away.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Paul asked a few minutes later.

"Shocked, confused, surprised. I don't understand how I can be your soul mate? There is nothing special about me." I spoke in a low whisper.

"Our spirits think that there is Bella and they have chosen you to be Paul's mate." Sam suddenly said from the other side of the room.

"I'm messed up, I was involved in the supernatural world and it nearly got me killed twice, how can I be the right person when it just attracts danger to me?" I asked.

"Because you were with the wrong supernatural people, we don't kill humans. It is our job to protect them from the 'cold ones'." Paul growled out, causing me to look up at him.

"Paul calm down now or you will have to leave. Bella we are having a bonfire on Saturday night, the Elders of our tribe will be there and they can tell you all the legends." Sam shouted out causing me to jump and making Paul stop growling.

"There are more things that I want to ask, do I have to wait until Saturday?" I asked, still not happy with the information I had got so far.

"No, you can ask anything now, Paul and I will try to answer them." Sam replied.

"What does being a soul mate mean? I don't think I am ready for a relationship yet, I'm not sure I ever will be."

"Paul can be anything you need him to be, a brother, friend or lover. It is up to you, he will always be there for you." Sam answered me.

"Bella I won't force you into anything you are not comfortable with, we take it as slow as you want and if I over step any form of barrier, you just have to tell me and I will back off." Paul then said.

"Ok, we take it slow and get to know each other." I told him, hoping that my slow and his slow would be the same. I was broken and my heart was falling apart, I could not imagine even touching another male.

"That is fine" Paul reassured me with a smile on his face.

"Is there anything else Bella?" Sam asked also grinning.

"Yes, I don't understand how you can both look so human."

"Really look at us Bella, we are both nearly seven foot tall, and we have muscles that a human could only get if they were on steroids. You just heard us growl when we get angry, that is not a normal human trait." Sam started to explain before Paul stepped closer to me and held his arm out.

"Touch my arm Bella, we run at a temperature of 108 degrees. If we were human we would be dead by now, we also eat continuously and we had massive growth spurts just before and after we phased. How old do you think Sam and I are?" Paul asked taking a step back once I had touched his arm and then removed it so he was stood closer to Sam.

I looked up at Paul, taking in his facial features then looked at Sam's face. I suddenly felt my face get hot embarrassed that I might get their ages wrong.

"Well Bella, I promise we won't be offended?" Paul chuckled.

"Ok, if I am wrong then I apologise. Paul I would say you look to be about twenty five and Sam I would say about twenty seven."

"See Bella, I am only nineteen years old and Sam is twenty one. We don't know why we age so much but we do." Paul explained.

"On a serious note, we ask that you don't tell anybody about the legends and the truth in them. Also I need to warn you that we can be dangerous, we will never purposely hurt or kill you but you just saw Paul lose his temper. When he starts to growl and then starts shaking you need to step away just in case he phases too close to you." Sam warned in a serious voice.

I could only nod, before staring and Paul. I felt relieved that even though he looked serious he still looked calm.

"Bella, we need to leave, the bonfire is on second beach on Saturday. Do you know where that is?" Sam asked

"Yes, that is where I go fishing with my dad."

"Ok, well I will see you Saturday then, if you do want to talk to me then go to first beach and I will meet you there." Paul said before they walked out the door, leaving me with even more questions. How would Paul know if I was on the Reservation?

I made my way back upstairs and into the bathroom, I turned the shower on and got in trying to clear my mind of everything. I washed up quickly when I realised that all the information was just going round and round in my head and not leaving.

I left the bathroom and got dressed before climbing into bed, I led there for a few minutes wondering what colour wolf Paul was, before slowly drifting off to sleep, I didn't hear Charlie come home but that night I didn't have any nightmares. Instead it was filled with dreams of a silver wolf, Paul and dark haired children.


	6. Chapter 6 Underneath the Man

**Disclaimer:  Belongs to SM**

**Thank you for the reviews, i am finally reconnected to the internet. So my updates will be a lot more often.**

* * *

><p><span>Underneath the Man<span>

**PPOV**

We left Bella's house and walked into the forest, we both stripped off and phased once we were hidden within the trees.

"_Well that went better than I thought_" Sam's first thoughts were as we headed deeper into the forest.

"_You might think that, but it was my imprint that you made hyperventilate."_ I thought back to him.

We were then bombarded with Jared's thoughts of when he told Kim, how she called him a liar before watching him phase and then promptly passing out.

"_I think she took it so well, because she already knows about the existence of the supernatural."_ Jared then thought reminding us of Bella's past relationship with the leeches.

"_Don't remind me"_ I responded causing me to growl and show my teeth.

"_Jared you are off patrol until after school tomorrow, Paul I will patrol until five in the morning then you need to take over from me. Jared will take over from you. "_Sam ordered out as we all started to go our separate ways.

It was Jared's thoughts soon disappeared; I made my way back to the Reservation with the idea of sleeping. But when I a few miles to the border I could feel the pull that was coming from the distance between myself and Bella.

Without thinking about what I was doing I turned around and ran back towards Forks, with plans to get as close to Bella as possible.

"_Paul you need to give Bella some space for a few days, I know it is hard. But let this new knowledge sink in and then wait for her to come to you."_ Sam thought showing me what happened when he refused to leave Emily alone and the events that happened, and then Jared giving Kim space and waiting.

I couldn't help worry about phasing so close to Bella, my temper was not the best and can control my moods far too quickly.

"_Paul I promise you, I will never let that happen."_ Sam tried to reassure me.

"I know but I think I will always worry, she is so thin and small."

"_You will always worry about Bella, if it is not about phasing close to her. It will be her health and wellbeing or her happiness."_ Sam thought as he started to circle around the Reservation.

"_Great"_ I sarcastically thought.

I stopped when I got to the edge of the forest and could see into her bedroom window, I couldn't stop my wolf from taking a step closer and walking almost out of the forest.

"_You really do need to give her some space, Paul"_ Sam warned again.

"_I was just going to sleep in the forest outside her house"_ I thought before taking a step back and lying down, angling my body so I could see Bella's window directly in front of me.

"_It will get easier Paul, once she accepts the imprint and is around you more."_

"_Thanks Sam, this imprint stuff is weird."_ I thought before closing my eyes.

"_I know, but you will get used to it over time. Remember that Bella has been hurt by the super natural so it might take her a while to accept imprinting and the pack."_

"_We are both messed up so who knows what is going to happen to us."_ I thought before I closed my thoughts off and started to fall asleep.

For the first time in years, I had dreams of what my future could be like. Giving up my wolf, growing old with Bella by my side and the pack becoming my family.

The next few days pass without Bella coming to the Reservation, my wolf was going crazy and my temper was at its worst. I was losing it with everybody including the Elders and the imprints. Sam had me permanently running patrol, as I was struggling to stay human long enough to do anything else.

Every night once my patrol was over I would return to my spot, hidden in the forest outside Bella's bedroom window to sleep. Hearing her heartbeat was the only thing that seemed to calm me down so I could phase back for a while.

Her nightmares had also stopped, Sam thought that maybe unconsciously Bella knew that I was there and felt protected, and I just thought it was the weird imprint thing.

I almost gave up hope that Bella would ever return to the Reservation, until late Thursday afternoon when I heard her truck and felt a strong pull that told me that she had crossed the border. I let out a quick howl, hoping that Sam could take over my patrol so I could phase and be near Bella.

"_What's up Paul? Any new scents?" _Sam asked once he had phased in searching my thoughts so he knew where I was.

"_No Bella is on the Reservation Sam, I need to be near her, talk to her even." _

"_Fine, go I will take over. You have done more than your fair share over the last few days, but remember if you think you are going to lose your temper walk into the forest."_ Sam ordered before I phased back and ran back to my house to have a shower.

It was less than ten minutes later that I was walking towards the beach, knowing that she would be there. She was crying again, this time the urge to want to comfort her had me walking even faster across the beach. It didn't change the fact that I didn't have a clue what to do but maybe just being there would help.

I stopped abruptly when I started to think that maybe she was crying over that damn leech again, I could feel myself starting to shake. I slowed my pace changing my path slightly so I was closer to the forest, if it was because of the leech and I lost my shit at least I could get to the forest quickly.

I didn't say anything when I sat down a few metres away from her, I could hear her sobbing quietly before she stopped and became silent looking out to the sea. After nearly half an hour of silence, Bella broke it.

"How do you know I was here?" She barely whispered.

"I heard your truck; I was in my wolf form and could feel something like a pull when you crossed the border."

"Weird." Was her only reply.

"What my fabulous hearing or the pull thingy?" I asked her, wondering if she felt the same pull.

"Both, but more so the pull thingy, I have been wondering how you would know when I came to the Reservation."

"I thought I would just hear your truck, I was not expecting the pull thingy?" I replied.

"Is that the imprint thing, the pull thingy?" Bella asked turning to look directly at me with bloodshot eyes.

"Yes, it is I supposed, I don't know. I only know what Sam and Jared have told me and how they felt when they imprinted. "

"So the whole pack is imprinted then?" Bella asked.

"It is now, but apparently it is supposed to be rare." I told her before she turned to look back out to the sea.

"So are you going to tell me why you were crying? Actually if it was about the leech again please don't" I asked and then felt like killing myself when I saw here cringe at the word leech.

"No I was not crying about him, it doesn't matter why I was crying. There is nothing anybody can do about it." Bella snapped out, before wiping more tears off her face.

I silently shuffled closer towards her, a few times I raised my arm wanting to pull her into a hug but not sure how to give her a hug and dropping it again.

"How do you know nobody can do anything about it, if you don't tell somebody." I reasoned with her.

"It's the rumours going around school, everyday it is something new. Today they were saying that I was sleeping with all the males and that was why they all left together. Everybody was looking at me like I was a slut or something, whispering to each other as I walked past." Bella replied before the tears were streaming down her face.

Before I could stop myself, I felt my body move closer and put an arm across her shoulders. Pulling her slightly into my chest, I stopped abruptly when I felt her stiffen up before she relaxed and continued crying.

I sat there for a while with my arm across her shoulders, Bella's tears stopped and we both sat in silence. I opened my mouth a few times trying to work out what to say and then shutting it again totally clueless.

"I thought they would be bored by now, and move on to somebody else. The rumours are getting worse." Bella said after a while.

"Do you know who is starting the rumours?" I asked already planning to find them and scare them into stopping.

"Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley" was her short answer.

"Maybe they need a werewolf to have a word with them." I suggested, wanting nothing more than to phase and find the two bitches and ripping them to pieces for hurting my mate.

"Please don't" Bella shouted quickly moving out of my arm.

"They will just start up all new rumours, how I have moved on so quickly or something like that. They will get bored eventually; I will just ignore them until they do. I will come down here when it gets too bad." Bella begged."

I stood up and took a step away from Bella when I started to shake, my wolf wanted to protect its mate from any kind of hurt, but Bella begging me not to was ripping me apart.

"What is the matter Paul?" Bella asked taking a step closer.

"Stay back Bella" I growled taking another step further away from her.

"I'm sorry if I made you mad, I just want it all too stop and I don't think it will if you go threatening them." Bella then said, not taking any steps closer.

"Bella I need to protect you, I'm not great when it comes to tears. All I see is somebody hurting you and I can't do anything about it." I growled out as my body continued to shake.

"So this is the imprint thing?"

"Yes, no, maybe. I don't know Bella." I answered her confusing myself at the same time.

"Paul calm down or go into the forest." I heard Sam say as he rested his hand on my shoulder.

I took a few deep breathes, when my body was still shaking and the wolf was trying to force me to phase, I knew that I was past controlling my temper.

"I'm sorry" I said looking directly at Bella, before running into the forest and phasing.

I ran around the Reservation, trying to calm down. Sometime later I heard and felt Bella cross the border, seconds later Sam phased in.

"_What have I done Sam?"_ I thought.

"_It is ok; I spoke to Bella and made her understand about our tempers being connected to our phasing. She told me to tell you that she will see you on Saturday." _

"_I can't see her Sam, I could have phased too close to her. This imprint shit is so fucked up; I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't." _I thought.

"_Give it time, are you ok to patrol until Jared phases in?"_ Sam then asked changing the subject; I could see that he wanted to spend time with Emily.

"_Yes that is fine"_ I told him before running in the opposite direction to Forks.


	7. Chapter 7 Introductions

**SM owns the characters.**

**I am so sorry for the long delay in updating this story, the last few weeks of my pregnancy were hard. **

**My beautiful daughter Eryn was born on the 22nd of March, so my time is limited until i get her into a routine. I will still be updating as often as possible, please don't give up on this story i will complete it. **

* * *

><p><span>Introductions <span>

Bella didn't come back down to the Reservation before the weekend; I went back to sleeping near her house. Sam was constantly reassuring me that Bella was fine, and that she had even spoken to Billy about the bonfire on Saturday.

Saturday could not come quick enough; I offered to run patrol all day. I knew that with my temper and nerves I would struggle to stay human all day. I constantly ran a loop around the Reservation and then to Forks, I would watch from a distance as Bella went about her day. Doing the mundane tasks of homework, cleaning and doing laundry, I watched as she left the house and got into her truck, I thought that she was maybe coming to La Push early but was disappointed when she drove to the Thriftway and walked in.

"_Paul you are supposed to be patrolling the Reservation too."_ Sam said as he phased in.

"_Sorry I got carried away, I will leave now."_

"_Don't worry, stay with your imprint, I will run patrol around the Reservation." _

"_Thank you Sam." _I thought before started running my loop of the Reservation.

I spent the rest of the day following Bella, as she finished her shopping before going home. I could see from the windows that she was a natural caregiver, she seemed almost happy doing the chores she was doing. But I was saddened when every now and again she would stop and stare into the forest, wiping her face of tears as they fell down her face.

I knew what she was thinking about, and I wished that there was not a treaty so I could go after the dirty leech scum who hurt my mate and left her so sad.

"_That is enough Paul; control your thoughts and temper. If there was any way we could get revenge I would be by your side supporting you." _Sam thought, reminding me that I was not alone.

"_Sorry, I just hate seeing her so sad and not being able to do anything about."_

"_You will in time Paul, once Bella understands the way the imprint works, you will help heal her heart." _Sam tried to reassure me.

"_We will see." _I replied back taking my usual spot outside the Swans house.

"_Be at the beach by six, so you can help Jared set the fire up." _Sam ordered before he blocked his thoughts.

I left Forks as close to six as possible, knowing that I would see Bella an hour later. I ran to the beach, phasing at the edge of the forest to find Jared already at the beach piling on the wood and pulling logs together.

"Did you have fun today Paul?" Jared asked when I was within hearing distance.

"Fuck off" I told him before picking up a few of the piles of wood and placing them on top of Jared's, we continued working in silence until Jared sat down and gulped down a bottle of water.

"It will get easier brother; it is the weirdest thing to have all these feelings for an almost stranger. But then you look at your imprint and you want to thank the spirits for giving you this person who is your everything." Jared explained with a dreamy look in his eyes.

I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped when looking at my whipped brother; I will never look like that. My man card is safely in my back pocket where it will remain.

"Is Jared thinking of Kim again?" Sam suddenly spoke up making his appearance known as he walked out of the forest.

"Yes, when does he ever stop." I answered him while smirking at Jared's face.

"You will be just like him soon." Sam teased while grinning, causing Jared to come out of his day dream.

"I will never act like you two loons." I replied before, ducking just in time as they both tried to smack the back of my head at the same time.

Conversation stopped when we noticed too pale faced girls were heading towards us, wearing the most disgusting outfits, painted faces and smelling like garbage. I knew who they were as soon as I looked at their painted faces, none other than my mate's bullies.

I felt Sam put a hand on my shoulder not realising that I was shaking, how much I wanted to phase and rip the girls to pieces was taking over.

"Paul calm down, you can't phase here. Leave if you can't control your temper, we can deal with them." Sam ordered in a low voice so the girls wouldn't hear us.

"Well hello there." The blond girl spoke causing us all to cringe at her high pitched voice, as they stopped in front of us.

"What do you want? This beach is private and you are not invited here." Sam spoke with a growl in his voice.

"We were just walking along the beach and saw you three, and thought we would say hello." The blonde girl replied, as she slid her hand down Sam's arm causing him to step back.

"Well you have said hello, now leave" I growled out.

"Don't be like that, we are nice single girls maybe looking for a good time." The brown haired girl spoke as she tried to step closer to Jared.

"You are not nice girls, and I don't give a fuck if you are single." I told them both.

"How do you know we are not nice girls?" the blonde one asked.

"Because I know who you are Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley, and nice girls don't pick on and spread false rumours about a heartbroken girl."

"Isabella Swan" Lauren spat out.

"Bella Swan is a good friend, and a sister of ours." Jared spoke surprising me when I could hear the growl in his voice.

"But she is white?" Jessica asked, clearly confused by Jared's statement.

"We see passed skin colour here, and only see the person that she is." Sam replied.

"So are you single then?" Lauren asked, causing each of us to growl loud enough for them to hear us.

I could suddenly smell their fear, and I felt happy that they were scared. They both took a step back as we took a step closer, I looked at my brothers as we took another step closer together as one. I knew that no matter how the imprint works out they both saw Bella as a sister already.

"You stay away from Bella Swan; you stop spreading rumours about her. The next time you see her you apologise and then never look or speak to her again." I told them, leaning over them hoping to scare them a bit more.

"What will happen if we don't? You can't tell us what to do. She deserves everything we say about her, she moved here and chased away the best good looking guys in our school." Lauren replied puffing her chest out and straightening her shoulders, we knew she was trying to look brave but we could smell the fear coming off her.

"You will have us to deal with; I was brought up to never raise my hand to a woman. But there can always be a first, but my first will also be the last time you breathe. I will then take your bodies and hide them so nobody will ever find you. Leave Bella alone, this is not just a threat, this is a promise." I growled out, allowing Sam to pull me back when I took another step closer to them.

"Take this as a warning, we will be watching you and listening. If we hear anymore rumours, I know where you both live and we will be paying you each a visit." Sam warned them, stepping closer to them and standing fully in front of me.

"We will go to the police, tell them you threatened us." Jessica suddenly spoke in a quivering voice.

"Have you forgotten who the chief of police is?" I asked.

"Now leave" Sam shouted at them causing them both to jump.

We all stood back in silence as we watched both girls turn and almost run off the beach, the wind blew and we could all smell their tears.

"Bella is going to kill me, she asked me not to say anything to them." I spoke once the girls were out of sight.

"Tell her we did it for you, those idiots don't know who we are by name." Jared said tapping me on my back.

Sam and Jared soon left to help their imprints bring the food down to the beach, while I finished getting the bonfire ready. Sometime later Quil SR and Harry arrived shortly followed by the rest of the pack, usually Billy Black would come with the other Elders and one of the wolves would carry him and his chair down to the beach. But he was not there, neither was Bella, I was sure that I felt Bella enter the Reservation earlier but now I was not so sure, all these new feelings were still strange.

"Paul, Bella is bringing Billy in a bit." Sam said coming to a stop in front of me, where I was not aware that I was pacing.

"Why is she coming with Billy?" I asked confused that she didn't come straight to the beach.

"She has known Billy since she was little; I guess she would be more comfortable not turning up alone."

As soon as Sam answered my question, I could hear Bella's truck pull into the small car park next to the beach. Billy shouted out for somebody to help him, so I automatically took a step forward.

"Stay, I will help Billy, Sit down near Harry but leave enough space for Bella to sit. She will probably be more comfortable sat near the Elders." Sam said, stopping me from taking another step forward.

I followed Sam's orders and sat on the log closet to Harry, listening as the sand started to shift as Bella and the others approached.

"Hello" I heard Bella whisper shyly as she sat down on the log next to me.

"Hi, I need to apologise about what happened earlier in the week."

"Don't, Sam explained why you lost your temper. I won't say I understand fully but thank you for feeling so protective of me." Bella spoke just above a whisper.

"Ok, I'm trying to apologise and you are here thanking me?" I asked confused how the conversation had switched around so fast.

Before Bella could reply, Billy shouted out to get our attention.

"Evening everyone, the reason for this meeting is to formally welcome Bella Swan to the pack. She is Paul's imprint and therefore should be protected and respected like the other imprints. Bella, on my right is Quil SR; he is an Elder on the tribal council along with Harry Clearwater who is sat on my left and your right."

"Hi" Bella spoke and I could see the blush appear on her face at being the centre of attention.

"Next to Quil Sr is Sam Uley, he is also an Elder and Alpha of the pack. Next to him is his imprint, Emily Young. Sat on the log next to them is Jared Cameron with his imprint Kim Mooney. There will be time to formally speak to Bella in a few minutes while we are eating." Billy finished before he turned and started to look at the coolers which had the food and drink in.

"I think it is time to eat, then, we will hear the legends." Billy spoke before Emily stood up and took the lids off the coolers and started to make her way over towards where I was sat with Bella.

"I will just grab us some food, is there anything you don't like?" I asked Bella as I stood up.

"Nope, I don't think so." She whispered back before I walked off towards the food.

I was stood waiting behind the Elders when Sam and Jared joined me; I looked over my shoulder to see Emily and Kim talking quietly to Bella. I could see that Bella was beginning to look uncomfortable and had started to blush. I couldn't stop the growl; this caused Sam and Jared to look over to where I was staring.

"Paul calm down, they are only talking to Bella." Sam ordered.

"She looks so uncomfortable, it is too soon."

"Maybe this is what she needs?" Jared asked.

"Maybe, but I don't think she is ready. I don't know what those leeches done to her but it is clear that she has trust issues. Please, just ask the girls to back off for a while, give her time to get to know me first and trust me." I begged.

They both nodded in agreement as we rushed to fill our plates, Sam and Jared left before I did and when I looked back over my shoulder I could see them ushering Emily and Kim back to their seats. I looked at Bella and could see her relax; she turned to look at me and watched as I walked back towards her.

"Sorry about the other imprints, they just wanted to make you feel more welcome." I apologised when I sat down.

"That's ok; it is still a lot to take in." Bella replied, as I passed her the plate so I could bend the metal hangers and start cooking the sausages.

We made small talk while we ate, but I could not hide the grin when I watched her face as I ate my tenth and last sausage after she claimed she was full after only eating two and some salad.

"Where does all that food go?" she asked when I rubbed my stomach once I had finished the last sausage.

"We need to eat a lot, phasing into a wolf uses lot energy. We burn off food a lot quicker, and need to consume enough food so that we have the stamina to phase and protect the Reservation."

Before Bella could comment Billy interrupted us by coughing and clapping his hands indicating that it was time to start telling the legends.

We all sat in silence as Billy began to tell the legends, stopping to give Quil Sr and Harry the chance to also tell parts of the legends. I listened to the Elders and also watched Bella as she listened to each of the Elders. I saw her stiffen when the Cullen's were mentioned and I wrapped my arm across her shoulders, I was relieved when she relaxed and lent into me. But it didn't stop her tears silently slipping down her face, I didn't want to embarrass her so I squeezed her closer to me and watched as the tears stopped and dried on her face.

As Billy finished telling the legends, Bella was staring into the fire.

"Wow" she whispered, when Billy stopped talking and we were all sat in silence.

"It is, especially when you realise that they are all true." I whispered into her ear.

"So before you phased, you thought the legends were boring?" Bella asked raising her eyebrows.

"Not exactly boring, we all grew up hearing the stories. I suppose we took the legends for granted, something we would act out when we were kids. Once we grew up, I thought it was a load of bullshit to make us be respectful."

"Bella are you ready to leave in five minutes?" Billy suddenly shouted causing Bella to jump.

"Sure Billy" Bella called backed.

"Can I see you tomorrow? " I asked, hoping to spend some time with her alone.

"I am going out with my dad for the day tomorrow day time, but we are at the Blacks for dinner in the evening. I'm sure Billy wouldn't mind you come for dinner, and then maybe we can go to the beach."

"Can't do dinner, I have to patrol. What if I meet you on first beach, at about seven?" I suggested.

"Ok, I need to go now. Can you help me with Billy?" Bella asked as she stood up and looked towards Billy.

I nodded and stood up, before following Bella over to Billy.

"Paul, can you come with us to help me out the truck when I get home?" Billy asked once we were next to him. I nodded in agreement then stood behind his chair and started to push him off the sand. I listened quietly as Bella and Billy made small talk about the legends as we walked across the beach to the car park.

When we reached the truck Bella opened the door as I lifted Billy up and into the truck, when I shut the door I caught Bella leaning against the side of the truck yawning and blinking her eyes constantly.

"Bella let me drive you and Billy back." I demanded, scared that she could fall asleep and crash her truck.

"I'm fine Paul." Bella tried to reply before yawning again.

I walked passed her and put Billy's chair in the back of the truck, Bella then pulled out her keys and handed them straight to me before getting in the driver's side and climbing into the seat next to Billy. I got in the truck and started it up, hiding my cringe when the noise of the engine ran through my ears.

It was not until I pulled up outside Billy's that I realised that Bella had fallen asleep with her head rested on my arm. I looked to Billy and then back to Bella, not sure if I would be taking Bella back to her home in Forks.

"Paul put Bella in the twin's old room and then come back out to help me; Charlie didn't want her driving back alone late so it was planned for Bella to stay at mine tonight." Billy explained.

I got out the truck pulling Bella across the seat and into my arms, I opened Billy's front door and then went to the spare room. I softly put Bella down before removing her shoes and pulling a blanket off the other spare bed and placing it over the top of her. I left the room in a rush, every part of me wanted to stay with Bella but I knew that I had to help Billy before going back to my empty house.

I returned to the truck and helped Billy back into his chair before pushing him up the ramp and into the house; I turned to leave already planning to spend the night in the forest at the back of the Blacks house before Billy stopped me.

"Paul you can stay in Jake's room tonight, if you want? He is staying at Quil's tonight."

"Thanks Billy."

"That's ok; I understand that it is hard being away from your imprint. But Paul I don't want to hear you going into the spare room where Bella is. Imprint or not she still needs her privacy." Billy replied before he pushed his chair passed me and headed towards his room.

I followed a few seconds later and letting myself into Jacob's room and getting into his bed, I felt at peace knowing that my imprint, Bella was so close even though I had to respect Billy's wishes and leave her alone.


	8. Chapter 8 The Swan Estate

**SM's original idea.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, here is the next chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Swan Estate<strong>

**BPOV**

I awoke with a start and quickly realised that I was not in my room or bed, I looked around the room and realised that I was in Billy's spare room. It was unusual for me to sleep so well in a different bed and room but I slept so deeply I didn't even dream.

I got out of bed and realised that I was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday; I stood at the end of the bed and tried to remember how I got into bed. I remembered leaving the bonfire and Paul driving my truck, I know I leant against him when I started to feel cold and then blackness.

I grabbed my bag and walked into the bathroom, I hoped that Billy wouldn't mind but I quickly jumped in the shower. I washed quickly leaving my hair unwashed; I got out making sure there was still plenty of hot water if Billy or Jacob wanted a shower.

I got dressed in clean clothes, glad that I decided to pack a clean set before leaving the bathroom and making my way towards the lounge and kitchen. I found Billy sat alone drinking coffee at the table in the kitchen.

"Morning Bella, I hope you slept well?"

"Morning, yes I did thank you. Would you like me to make breakfast? I'm sure that Charlie will be here soon." I offered, not sure what else to do until he got here.

"Please don't feel that you have to Bella, you are a guest here. But breakfast cooked by somebody else would be a nice change." Billy replied smiling widely.

"That's fine Billy, I'm used to cooking."

"You might want to make extra, Paul is asleep in Jacob's bedroom. You fell asleep on the way back from the bonfire and he carried you into the bedroom."

"I guessed as much, is there anything you would like me to cook?" I asked while making my way towards the fridge.

"There is not much food that I don't like, and the things I don't like are not even in the house."

"What about Paul, do you know if there is anything he doesn't like?" I asked while looking inside the Black's fridge.

"He is a wolf Bella; you will find that all the wolves will eat anything that is edible." Billy explained with a grin on his face.

I looked up and smiled at him while pulling some eggs, sausages and milk out of the fridge. I then looked through the cupboards and found all the dry ingredients for pancakes alone with syrup to go on top of them. I went back to the fridge and put the remaining eggs on the side deciding to make scrambled eggs and sausages on toast along with pancakes.

I went into my own world cooking the food and was surprised to find Paul sat next to Billy watching me cook, I didn't hear him walk into the kitchen so was not expecting to see him just sat there.

"Morning, Bella." Paul spoke with a smile on his face.

"Morning Paul, thank you for getting me to bed last night."

"That was ok; you were tired and needed to sleep." Paul replied before turning to look at the front door as it swung open.

"Morning" Charlie grunted taking a seat next to Billy at the table and pouring himself a coffee.

Once the food was cooked I took it all to the table and sat down between Paul and Billy, I was shocked when Paul picked up my empty plate and started to fill it with food.

"Paul I won't eat all that." I whispered to him, as Charlie and Billy had started a conversation about fishing while they were loading their plates with food.

"Please try, and what you don't eat I will. We don't want your dad to suspect something is wrong with me if I eat everything on the table." Paul whispered back, as he started to load his plate.

I ate in silence, listening to the conversation around me as Paul soon joined Charlie and Billy talking about fishing and then the latest game that was on TV. I was not really paying much attention to what I was eating but before I knew it my plate was empty.

"I knew you would eat all of that food, you obviously needed it." Paul whispered when I put my cutlery down on the empty plate and then watched as Paul loaded his plate up again with everything that was left on the table.

"What about making my dad suspicious?" I asked when he started to eat the food.

"He has already had a second helping, plus he is too busy making plans with Billy for the next game that is on."

I stood up and took my plate to the sink, and started to fill it up when Billy wheeled in beside me.

"Leave the dishes Bella, Paul and I can do them in a bit."

"Bells are you ready to go, I'm not sure what the weather is going to be like today and we won't get to see everything I want to show you if it gets too wet." Charlie said as he started to get up from his chair.

"Yes I'm ready." I replied picking up my bag that was on the floor by the table.

I followed Charlie out the door, with Billy and Paul following me. I walked over to my truck and put the bag on the passenger seat before shutting the door again.

"Bella, I thought we could just take the cruiser today, it will be easier than following me and we are coming back here for dinner so you can pick your truck up then." Charlie called out, rubbing the back of his neck while slightly blushing in what I could only presume was nerves.

"That is fine dad." I replied walking towards the cruiser.

I got in the passenger seat, watching as Charlie got into the driver's side, we both waved bye to Billy and Paul before we were driving back towards Forks.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a few minutes in the car.

"You will see. We are almost there."

Before I could respond, Charlie took a turning and started to drive up a hidden path. I watched out the windscreen as we seemed to drive deeper and deeper into the forest. Charlie slowed down just as a log cabin came into view.

"Bella, this is my old home. I was born in that cabin and grew up there, come on I want to show you around." Charlie spoke suddenly, not realising that the car had stopped.

I got out and met Charlie at the front of the car, before he started to walk away and towards the door of the cabin. I quickly followed behind him, keeping on the path that had been cleared from the drive way.

Once the door was opened and Charlie walked in, I could see that the place was dusty and out dated. It was obvious that the cabin had not been lived in for a long time.

"I really wanted to show you this place a long time ago, but as part of my agreement with your mother, I was not allowed to bring you here or let you live here when you would visit." Charlie suddenly spoke causing me to jump.

"Why are you showing me this now?" I asked.

"You are eighteen now Bells and an adult, your mom has no say now."

"So you bought the house in Forks for when I would come and visit?"

"No, I bought that house when I married your mom. She hated being out here in the cabin, she found it too isolated and quiet."

"Wow, but it is so peaceful out here, no cars or people passing." I commented.

"I wish you knew my mom when she was alive, you are so much like her. Reading, cooking and taking care of others, are my favourite memories of her. You seem to have been given all the same qualities."

"I wish I could remember meeting her."

"Come on follow me, you can meet them again now." Charlie said as he walked through the cabin and unlocked a door in the kitchen.

I became confused, I was sure that my grandparents died when I was still young. I followed Charlie out of the house and into the forest; there was also a path here that led into the forest. I stopped suddenly when I could see the two head stones just ahead of us.

I watched as Charlie walked closer to the head stones before getting down on one knee. I stood in silence as he touched each stone and then quickly wiped his eyes.

"Bella, my parents are buried here. It was their final wish to be buried in the forest, together near their cabin." Charlie spoke as he stood up and turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry I don't remember them." I said, not to sure what else to say.

"They thought the world of you, I remember my dad calling you his little star when you were born."

"How come they lived out here in the forest?" I asked, realising how cut off this cabin was to Forks.

I walked closer to the graves, and sat down on my knees, near my grandmother, I jumped slightly when I felt Charlie put his hand on my shoulder before sitting down next to me.

"The Swans were one of the first families to live here in Forks, every towns person took a job that would bring in the income that they would need and also benefit the town. The Swan's became the town's tree loggers, for generations the men would be the source of keeping the houses in Forks warm during the winter. I have a picnic in the bag along with some drinks stay here and I will get them, and then I will finish telling you about my parents."

I nodded in silence as Charlie stood up and walked back towards the cabin. I was surprised that at eighteen, I was only learning about my family tree. I looked back at the headstones and traced my finger through my grandmother's name, for the first time I knew that Forks was where I really belonged. Even out here in the middle of the forest I felt at peace with myself.

"Are you ok there Bella?" Charlie asked causing me to jump.

"Yes sure, dad."

"You looked like you were a million miles away then." Charlie chuckled before sitting back down and passing me a bottle of water.

"How come they ended up living out her in the forest?" I asked as I pointed to the graves.

"My mother loved the forest, every day she would follow my father as he went about chopping down trees, it didn't matter what the weather was like she would be there. One day they found this clearing; my mother told my father that it would be so peaceful if they could live out here in their own little world."

"So he built this cabin?" I asked.

"It was not that easy, we are still on Quileute land. By then the US government had already given the land to the Quileute's so my father could not just build on it. He went to the Chief of La Push who was Billy's father and asked for his permission."

"The Chief gave him permission then?"

"Bells please let me finish telling you about the cabin, and then you can ask all the questions you want." Charlie answered, with a grin on his face.

"At first all the Chief saw was a white man, trying to take more of his tribes land. So my father explained about his wife's love for the forest and wanting to be away from all the towns' people in Forks. They went fishing together and my father gave all his catch to the Chief, and that was the start of a beautiful friendship, that got stronger when their wives met and then even stronger when Billy and I were born a few years later."

"Is that why every time I would visit for the summer you would always encourage me to play with Jake?" I asked.

"Something like that" Charlie chuckled.

"What happened to your parents?" I asked as we both stood up and started to walk towards the cabin.

"I will tell you another time ok, come on I want to show you the inside."

I followed behind Charlie as he walked back into the cabin stopping once we had walked past the kitchen and down a small hall to a closed door.

"This was your grandparent's room." Charlie said before opening the door, and step aside so I could walk in first. "I was born in this room; it was Judith Black who helped my mother, while Billy was asleep in my crib on the other side of the room.

I took a look around the empty room, I could see that the wooden floor was dusty and cob webs were hanging in every corner of the room. I walked back out the room, smiling slightly at Charlie as I passed him and walked towards the other closed door.

"This was my room; the next door down is the bathroom."

I nodded and then opened the door, I was surprised this time to see a dusty unit and a wooden bed also covered in dust. This room also had cob webs in the corners of the room.

"I never did find the time to clear this room out." Charlie mumbled almost to himself.

We spent the next hour or so looking around the inside and outside of the cabin, Charlie was telling me some of his childhood memories of growing up in the forest with Billy, Harry and the then Quil jr. I could see the hurt on his face when he told me that he wished I had grown up around his friends and their children.

I had a final walk around the cabin alone while Charlie loaded up the cruiser; I felt a connection to this place, somewhat at peace with myself here. I was wondering if now that I was eighteen Charlie was thinking about moving us to the cabin.

"Bells, I need to give you something before we leave." Charlie called out from the front door of the cabin, causing me to jump in surprise. I walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door where Charlie was rubbing the back of his neck and looking nervous.

"What is it dad?" I asked concerned, once I was stood in front of him.

"I want you to have these Bella." He began handing me over a set of four keys.

"If you want it, this cabin is yours. My work keeps me in Forks; I need to be near town just in case of an emergency. "

I stood there shocked, I was aware that my mouth was open in shock and closed it with a snap. I was not expecting this, I turned around and looked into the cabin and began to imagine what it would look like as my home. I knew that this was going to my home, my cabin in the forest.

"Bells, you don't have to have it. I just thought that you might want it before I offer it somebody on the Reservation."

I turned around suddenly, and smiled at him before walking towards him and wrapping my arms around his body.

"I will take it dad, are you sure you don't want it for when you retire?" I asked.

"No, I made a promise to Billy when Sarah died that when we both retire from being Chiefs and Jacob as his own family, that we would get our own retirement pad on the Reservation."

"Thank you dad, thank you so much."

"There are some conditions though Bella, and these are from what Billy's father set out. Any repairs or work that needs doing on the cabin must be done by a Quileute, you can extend the building but it must stay within the limits of the clearing. You are not to make the clearing any bigger and respect the forest creatures unless they attack you first."

I nodded at each condition, not really caring what the conditions were but knowing that I would respect them no matter what.

"I was hoping that you would say yes, I have arranged for some young men from the Reservation all skilled in house repairs to update the cabin. Put in a new kitchen and bathroom, I know that both rooms are small but I don't have the funds to pay for any extensions."

"Dad you don't have to pay for them, I will save up and do each room when I can."

"No Bells, the money I have has been set aside for you when you decide to buy your first house. But I do have some conditions of my own before you up and leave me today." Dad said with a grin on his face, I suddenly realised that for the first time in years I didn't think to call my dad by his name. Looking at this man, I realised I could never really had left him and chose immortality. Especially after being there for me, when I was abandoned by that family.

"The conditions are that you have to live in Forks until you have finished school, I don't want you moving in here until all the updating and repairs have been made. The last condition is more of a promise." Dad spoke once he realised that he had my full attention again.

"Bell's I want you to promise me that when my time comes to an end, you bury me with my parents."

"Sure, dad I promise that when you are really old. You can come back here."

"And the other conditions Bella?"

"Yes I will wait, but I have a condition of my own." I replied unable to hide my grin.

"Ok"

"I want to have a say in the repairs and help with them."

"I will speak to Billy and find out who will be carrying out the repairs, and have a word with them. We really need to go now Bell's; it would be rude to turn up at the Blacks late for dinner." Dad said before he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and ushered me back to the cruiser.


	9. Chapter 9 Friends

**I want to apologise for the long delay in getting this chapter up, I have come up with ideas for this story and writing the chapters. I just need to fit them all in now as they are not in order, I have even written the last chapter.**

**I want to thank everybody who reviewed, I replied to some and I am sorry if I didn't reply to your review. I read them and an so grateful for all of your responses.**

**I apologise if there are some errors in this chapter, its gone midnight in the UK and I am tired, but i really wanted to get this up tonight. **

* * *

><p><strong>Friends<strong>

By the time we got back to the Black's, Billy and Jake were laying the table with dinner. I followed dad and sat at the table watching as Jacob brought plates and bowls full of meat and potatoes to the table.

"Bella, would you like anything to drink?" Jacob asked.

"Water please."

"I will have a beer, thanks Jake." Dad spoke, making Jacob jump and walk back into the kitchen.

Within seconds Jacob was back with a glass of water and a can, I watched in silence as dad opened the can and took a big mouthful.

"Its ok Bell's, I will just be having the one. I have to drive home and be up early for work tomorrow."

"I wasn't going to say anything." I mumbled feeling my face get hot.

"Come on then eat up before the food gets cold." Billy called out causing me to jump as he wheeled himself towards the table.

We sat in silence eating; I could feel Jacob staring at me in-between mouthfuls. I made sure to keep my head down and concentrate on my food, ignoring him as best I could. I had a feeling that he had a crush on me, in some ways I understood being fifteen and hormonal. But I was not going to encourage him even if I had to be rude.

Once my plate was clear I got up and walked to the sink, running the tap and putting soap in the sink.

"Bella, leave the dishes Jake can do them later. You are our guest please take a seat and relax." Billy shouted out causing me to drop the plate in the sink with a loud bang.

I sat back at the table and listened as dad and Billy made plans to have a fishing weekend away in a few weeks time.

"Bella, would you like to hang out in the lounge and maybe watch a movie?" Jacob asked coughing a few times in only what I could guess was embarrassment and shyness.

"I can't tonight I already have plans."

"I didn't know Bell's, what are you doing?" Dad asked sounding surprised.

"I'm meeting somebody on the beach at seven."

"Male or female?"

"Come on Charlie, leave the poor girl alone. Are you meeting Paul?" Billy asked unable to hide the grin on his face when I looked up.

I nodded a yes before putting my head down to hide my flushed face.

I listened to the conversation at the table between Billy and dad, I was aware of Jacob staring at me with a scowl on his face. I ignored him completely, not interested why he was staring at him but it still made me uncomfortable.

A few minutes to seven I got up from the table and said to goodbye to everybody before walking to the front door and stepping outside.

"Bella, wait up I need to talk to you," Jacob suddenly called out catching the front door before it could shut.

"What do you want Jacob? I need to be at the beach at seven." I asked, turning around to look at him.

"I just wanted to warn you about Paul, Bella he is in a gang with two others. The whole tribe is scared of them apart from the council of elders, they seem to think they can do nothing wrong."

"Jacob, whatever gave you the idea that they are in a gang?" I asked.

"Well they all hang around together, and there are rumours going around the Reservation that they forced some kid from a neighbouring Reservation to leave here."

"So you have come to the conclusion that they must be in a gang. Speak to your dad Jacob, and he will tell you what they do for the Reservation." I explained, trying not to sound too patronising.

"He doesn't tell me anything, I'm just warning you to be careful with Paul, and he is supposed to be the worst."

"Jacob, I don't know why you are trying to stop me from being friends with Paul. They are not doing anything wrong."

"I see that he has told you a load of lies then."

"He has never lied to me, I don't think he ever will." I told him raising my voice slightly.

"Well I have warned you Bella, don't come running to me when he hurts you." Jacob slyly replied.

"Black, you need to go back into your house." Paul spoke as he stepped out of the forest.

I looked towards Paul briefly and then looked back at Jacob, I took a step back when I could see that he was shaking slightly and both of his hands were at his sides in fists.

"Bella, come over here, please." Paul whispered to me loud enough so I could only just hear him, I completely turned around and walked quickly to Paul's side. He put his arm over my shoulders and pulled me slightly behind him.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Jacob growled, causing me to flinch further behind Paul.

"If you let me Jacob I am be a friend, or I could be your worst nightmare." Paul growled back.

"This is not over Paul, Bella I didn't mean to lose my temper with you. If Paul ever hurts you then I am here for you." Jacob replied back sounding calmer. He turned and opened the front door before slamming it shut.

"Are you ok Bella?" Paul asked, pulling me closer to him so I was no longer stood behind him.

"I'm fine, is Jacob going to phase?"

"Not for a while, but I need to tell Sam before we go to the beach so he can keep an eye on him."

"Paul, we don't have to go to the beach tonight, I don't think we will have time after going to Sam's."

"We are not going to Sam's, he is running patrol at the moment so I can phase and tell him. Come on we will have to cut through the forest on the way to the beach so I can phase." Paul replied grinning as he turned around and dropping his arm and taking my hand as he walked towards the forest.

We walked deep into the forest before Paul let go of my hand and started to walk off towards the trees.

"Paul don't leave me here, alone." I begged, taking a step towards him.

"Bella, I'm just going to step behind the trees so I can phase. I need to take my clothes off otherwise they will shred, and I need room to be able to change into my wolf. Stay where you are and I will be able to see you, just give me a few seconds then I will be back out in my wolf form." Paul called out as he carried on walking towards the nearest trees.

Less than a minute later, Paul stepped into my line of sight in his wolf form. I took a step forward and raised my hand. Paul walked slowly towards my hand and then rubbed his muzzle against my hand.

We were stood not moving for a few minutes as I slowly ran my hand across his muzzle and then over his head. I automatically stepped back when Paul moved, I stood motionless as he slowly led down. I sat down next to him and continued to move my hand across his head and slowly going down to the fur on his body.

A short while later Paul moved his head causing his muzzle to push me slightly towards his body, I looked at him confused when he done it again. After the third time I was almost sat on top of his body, when I realised what he wanted me to do.

"You want me to sit on you?" I asked

I watched as Paul nodded before pushing me again with his muzzle.

I climbed on to his back, and automatically wrapped my hands around his neck as he stood up. I held on tighter when he started to move deeper into the forest. I couldn't stop the shriek leave my mouth when he started to speed up.

"Not so fast Paul." I yelled out, scared that I might fall off. He slowed back down to a fast walk and I slowly started to relax.

A short while later, Paul stopped and led down, I looked around and I could see the beach in a break in the trees. I climbed off, and ended up on my butt when my leg slipped. I looked down and moved my legs relieved that I was not hurt before I stood up.

"Bella, are you ok?" Paul asked as he stepped out behind a tree.

"I didn't hurt myself, Paul I am a klutz sooner or later you will notice that." I replied feeling myself blush so I looked away.

"Come on, I still need to build us a fire before we can sit down and talk." Paul said as he took my hand again and walked us out of the forest.

I sat down on the sand, as Paul ran back into the forest returning moments later with his arms full of sticks and logs. I watched silently as he laid the logs down and then places the sticks on top of the logs. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and started to light the sticks until most the sticks were alight, Paul ran back into the forest, returning again with an arm full sticks.

"Bella, I'm not going to tell you who you can and can't be friends with, and if you want then you can be friends with Jacob Black. But you need to be careful around him. I spoke to Sam and he thinks that Jacob will probably phase in the next few weeks if he is provoked." Paul explained while he continued to feed the fire.

"I'm not really friends with Jacob; he is almost two years younger than me. We only talk because of our dads."

"Sam is going to speak to Billy tonight; it might be a good idea if we both stay away from him. For some reason he doesn't like me, and him hearing you talk about me seems to make him lose his temper. "

"That's fine, I really don't have anything in common with Jacob." I told him as he come to sit down next to me.

"I think we need to get to know each other, I will start and ask you questions and then you can ask me the same questions."

We spent the next hour talking about our likes and dislikes, this included food, hobbies and anything thing else that we could think of. I began to realise how much in common we have with each other, we both liked to read. But whereas I liked romance and Shakespeare, Paul liked to read thrillers and murder mysteries. Paul loves all types food apart from mushrooms, I was sad for him when he admitted that he didn't have any hobbies as being a wolf and working doesn't leave much time for anything else.

"Tell me about your childhood Bella?"

"My parents divorced when I was a few months old, my mom left my dad taking me with her. I don't really remember but I've been told that we moved around a lot until we settled in Arizona. Every summer I would come to Forks for a few weeks and spend time with my dad."

"Did you not miss your dad? How come you didn't for any other holidays?" Paul asked.

"Of course I missed him; we have only really bonded as father and daughter. But my mom needed me so much; she was not so good with paying the bills or making sure there was food to eat. Going to appointments and things like that, it was down to me to make sure she remembered everything, she also could not cook, and I would worry that she would burn the house down if I was not there to cook." I told him, and then watched as he started to look at me with pity.

"So you always had to be responsible? Did you ever do things you shouldn't do?"

"What do you mean by that Paul? Yes I had to grow up fast; yes I was probably more responsible than most people my age. But it doesn't mean I was unhappy growing up, I still had a good upbringing." I snapped at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything like that, I just couldn't imagine being able to do all that from a young age. What did your friends in Arizona think?"

"I didn't really have any friends there, I liked to read a lot and plus helping my mom out took a lot of my time." I replied while looking down at my hands and twisting my fingers over each other.

"That makes sense." Paul mumbled loud enough so I could hear only just him.

"What does?" I asked confused.

"Now is not the time, but soon I will explain you might take it the wrong way if I tell you now."

"Ok, so you know about my childhood. What was yours like?" I asked changing the subject.

"My dad worked hard, and drank even harder. You know how that ended; I don't really like talking about it much. But I will say that when my dad was not drinking, he was the best. He taught be how to build walls and carpentry, how to fish and live of the land."

We sat in silence a few minutes when I could hear Paul's voice sounding chocked and his breathing sounded harsher. Once he seemed to have calmed down a little bit, I looked up ready to ask him some more questions. I could see his eyes watering and him blinking quickly, and I knew he was trying to not cry. I scooted closer to him and took his hand him mine.

"I miss my dad so much, but at the same time I hate him for leaving me." Paul whispered, gripping my hand tighter.

"We can change the subject if you want?" I asked him, not wanting to see him so upset.

"No it's ok, ask away, but please don't ask me anything about my dad."

"Ok" I nodded. "So you live with your mom now?"

"No, two weeks after I phased, she met somebody and left the Reservation. She didn't abandon me, but I couldn't leave the Reservation. So she now lives on the other side of the country I think, she still pays the mortgage and the bills for the house my parents bought when they got married."

"Does she not visit here?"

"No, she has not been back since she left. She calls about once a week, and sends money for birthdays and Christmas."

"And you can't visit her?" I asked.

"Not at the moment, with me phasing into a wolf I'm kind of tied to the Reservation. Plus I don't know where she is exactly, she won't tell me or she moves around a lot. I'm not really sure, but I know that she is not with the same man that she left here with." Paul explained.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"So let's change the subject, what do you want to do in the future?" Paul suddenly asked, he looked upset, so rather than asking him anymore question about his family, I thought about what I really wanted to do.

"I'm thinking of taking a year off, I've always been a grade A student. I feel like I want to get a job and earn some money before going to college."

"So you want to go to college?" Paul asked.

"Yes eventually, I want to be a teacher, like my mom. I love reading, and it would be great to be able to teach children how to read." I answered him, surprising myself that that was want I really want to do.

"So you like children?"

"I don't know I used to go into my mom's class sometimes and help her with the children. Some I thought was cute, others I just wanted to tell them to sit down and calm down. But she taught in kindergarten, and I want to teach older children." I answered him, feeling relieved that I finally knew what I wanted to do with my future.

"I don't think I could be around young children, they seem so loud. But then that could be the wolf hearing."

"So what future plans do you have, once you no longer need to be a wolf; or is that a lifetime time thing?"

"I don't want to be a wolf for the rest of my life, at some point I want to go to college. I'm not sure what I want to do yet, but I do want some sort of qualification behind me."

I looked around and suddenly realised how high the moon was, I didn't wear a watch so I had no idea what time it was but I had a feeling that it was late.

"Paul, do you know what time it is?"

I watched as he looked up at the moon for a few seconds before answering me." It's close to midnight; do you need to get back?"

"I don't have a curfew, but I think my dad might be waiting for me at Billy's."

"Come on, I better be getting you back. I don't want to upset the chief by keeping his daughter out late." Paul replied with a smirk.

We walked back carrying on our conversation about the future, I asked about the cabin I had been given, and I found out that Paul and Sam were going to be updating it. When I asked about having a say, Paul seemed happy with it saying that it was mine and I would be the one living in it.

When we reached the Blacks, the house was in darkness and my dad's cruiser was gone.

"Bella, I will come with you. Just in case you break down or something." Paul demanded as I made my way to my truck.

"You don't have to; I will be fine going back on my own." I insisted, not wanting him to go out of his way for me.

"It's an imprint thing; I will only phase and follow you home anyway."

I nodded and got into the truck, Paul got into the passenger side. We made small talk making arrangements to meet up the next day on the beach. Before I knew it I was pulling up outside my house.

"Paul do you want to use my truck to get back?" I asked as it started to rain.

"No, its ok I have to patrol now so it would easier if I just phase back."

I nodded before getting out of the truck, Paul walked me up to the porch and watched as I got my key out and unlocked the door.

"Well I will see you tomorrow then." Paul spoke turning around and walking away from the porch.

"Ok" I answered as I walked into the door and stooped.

"Paul" I called out as he started to make his way towards the wood.

"Yes"

"Can we try and be friends?" I asked, knowing that if I didn't ask now I would probably never get the nerve to ask him.

"Of course we can Bella; I want to be your friend. Go inside and lock yourself in, if you need me then sit by your window and when I run patrol past here I will see you.

"Bye" I called out before closing the door and locking it.

I got ready for bed smiling, glad that I had made a new friend today. Somebody who was not rich, somebody who knew how to work hard for what they wanted in life.

I got into bed and feel to sleep almost straight away, once again dreaming of Paul's wolf, knowing that maybe one day friendship would only be the beginning.


	10. Chapter 10 Friends, Family, Pack

**SM Owns the characters.**

**I am so sorry about the delay in updates, but my lovely 5 year old stood on my laptop and the screen smashed. Then the charger decided to stop working and i had to order a new one.**

**Enjoy this chapter, the next one should be up in the next 2 weeks. **

* * *

><p><strong>Friends, Pack, Protection<strong>

**PPOV**

As I walked back to La Push in my human form, I couldn't stop thinking about Bella's request. I finally understood imprinting now; it really is what the woman wants. Bella wanting us just to be friends has never made me so happy. I also had a feeling that I would probably be her only friend for a while. She needed to get to know the rest of the pack and imprints before thinking of them as friends.

As I crossed the boundary into La Push I could sense Sam in his wolf form following me, I stopped in a clearing deep within the forest and striped off. I closed my eyes and tried to think of something that would make me angry so I could phase. But all I could think about was Bella, and how I could help her learn to trust other people so she could have more friends.

I opened my eyes and watched as Sam walked into the clearing in his wolf form, I closed my eyes and tried again but I couldn't build the anger up enough to phase. I opened my eyes and looked directly at Sam, who had now phased back to human.

"Paul are you ok?"

"Yes."

"Why are you not phasing then? It is your turn to patrol." Sam asked, before he started to smile.

"I can't at the moment, I can't get angry enough. Bella wants us to be friends and that is all I can think about." I admitted already feeling like an idiot.

"Paul I told you so many times that you can't rely on your anger to phase, there was going to be a time when you would have to learn to bring your wolf forward under normal circumstances."

"I've lost my man card?" I asked not looking at him.

When I heard Sam's laugh, I knew that that was why I couldn't phase Miss Swan was now walking around with my man card tucked tightly in her back pocket.

"Let me howl for Jared to take over patrol, and we can go back to mine and start training again. Emily has gone to visit family on the Makah Reservation for the night so we can practice near the house."

"How can you stand her being so far away?" I asked, knowing that Bella was only in Forks but that still seemed too far away.

"Once you have completely bonded, your senses are more sharper. I know when she is sad, hurt and happy. Plus it takes me sixteen and a half minutes exactly to get to her parents front door from my front door, and I have two different tracks that I can use depending on the weather." Sam explained, as he started to shake again before phasing into a wolf.

I listened silently as he howled for Jared, less than a minute later Sam phased back and got dressed. I also pulled on my shorts, realising that I had been naked the whole time.

"Come on then Paul, let's start your training." Sam suddenly said, not even trying to hide his grin. "This is going to be interesting."

I followed Sam silently through the forest until we got to his house, rather than walking towards the front door, we walked around to the back.

"Right Paul, I need you to clear your mind of everything, including Bella." Sam spoke stopping so he was stood a short distance away from me.

I closed my eyes and thought of nothing, or tried to. I thought of looking at a brick wall, but stopped when my mind was drawing Bella's image on it. Blackness, I thought of nothing but the dark.

The memory of sitting in my bedroom in the dark, listening to my parents arguing again because my dad had used all his wages to buy drink again. I could feel my body shaking, in the distance I could hear Sam telling me to calm down but it was too late. I felt my bones stretching and reshaping and then the tearing sound of my shorts ripping from my hips.

"_What were you thinking about to cause that to happen?" _Sam asked, joining my thoughts seconds later.

I showed him my memory of thinking of darkness, before that brought on my childhood memory.

"_And before that what were you thinking about?"_

"_Brick walls, but then my mind started to make an image of Bella out of the bricks." _I admitted, shaking my head.

"_Phase back and we will try again_." Sam ordered before his thoughts left mine.

"_Paul, think of the forest and running through it in your wolf form. Think of your wolf and his colour. That is how I learnt to control my phasing."_Jared thought as he was running patrol.

I let him feel my gratitude before phasing back to human. Sam was sat on the grass, deep in thought. I joined him, not bothering to get a new pair of shorts.

While Sam was thinking, I took the time to think about my wolf and running through the forest. I could feel my body shaking, but then accidently started to think of Bella, and that I should have asked Jared if she was ok.

"What were you thinking about?" Sam asked.

"Jared mentioned how he is able to phase into his wolf by thinking of the forest and his wolf, I could feel my body starting to change but then thoughts of Bella popped into my head and calmed me down."

"I think it is a must that you need to think of your wolf when phasing, but it needs to be more than that. Whereas the forest works for Jared, for me it is the whole Reservation. But that could just be something that I have become attuned with by being the Alpha."

"How will I know what will make me phase?"

"You won't, not straight away, we need to work through the things that make you angry enough to phase and the things or person that makes you phase back into your human self again." Sam explained, making it sound like the easiest thing in the world.

"Well you know what makes me angry and thinking of Bella helps me phase back."

"Before you imprinted, how did you manage to phase back then?"

I sat for a while, thinking about that. Trying to remember how I would phase back, even when I had accidently phased into my wolf through anger.

"You are trying to think of what you think about when you want to phase back?" Sam asked, grinning once again.

I nodded in agreement "Yes but I can't remember how I phase back, or used to phase back."

"You still do it now; of course Bella is always at the forefront of your mind. But think about it this way, it is because of your wolf that you imprinted so your wolf would be happy thinking of and about Bella in either form."

"Sam you are just confusing me, its late and I'm getting tired. So please just say it."

"It's instinctual, because you are part of both. In your wolf form you still keep your humanity, so it would work both ways. While you are human, some parts of the animal that you turn into also gets brought forward."

"I think I get it, what you are saying is that I need to allow part of my wolfs natural instincts to be able to phase?" I asked, finally understanding everything that Sam tried to teach me right at the beginning.

"Yes, now we just need to figure out what those instincts are, because they are different for each of us. I also think that your wolf might feel a certain area around the Reservation that it needs to protect, so we need to work on that also."

"So your wolf feels that the whole Reservation needs its protection, Jared's is the forest. But what is mine?" I asked myself, already trying to think of all the places I go to in my wolf form.

Our conversation stopped when Jared suddenly howled, Sam phased straight away and I followed seconds later, thinking once again of the dark bedroom.

"_Paul we need to go to Bella's, she is asking for you." _Sam thought, running towards Forks.

I picked up my speed and caught Sam up just before we got to the out skirts of Forks, we both ran through the forest stopping near the edge to Bella's back yard. I could see Bella, leaning slightly out of her bedroom window; I phased back, catching the shorts that Sam threw at me in his wolf form.

"Bella, are you ok?" I asked, as I walked out of the forest stopping at the tree below her window.

"Did I wake you? I'm so sorry if I did. It was just, it doesn't matter, I'm sorry I bothered you." Bella whispered.

"Bella, I wasn't asleep. What has happened? Do you need me to come up?" I asked concerned now that it was obvious that something was wrong.

"No, no I'm ok. It was just a dream, and when I looked out my window and saw the brown wolf, I just panicked."

"What did you dream about?"

"It doesn't matter now, I need to go back to sleep I have school in the morning."

"Do you need me to stay down her?" I asked more worried now that she was not telling me about her dream.

"No, I will be ok. Go and I will see you tomorrow after school." Bella whispered back before she went back into her room and closed the window.

I watched as she drew the curtains before turning the light off, I watched her bedroom window for a few minutes before turning around and walking back into the forest.

I took the shorts off and tied them to my ankle before closing my eyes and thinking of the blackness again. This time it didn't work, as I knew that Bella needed me, even if it was just for reassurance.

"Paul, think about why Bella is the way that she is and what the family of leeches did to her." Sam spoke, that seemed to do it and before I knew it I was back in my wolf form.

"_Ok, sorry about that but you needed to phase. Jared has gone home, he has school in the morning, so I am going to run patrol. You need to figure out how to phase into your wolf without getting angry." _Sam thought, and I could see through his thoughts as he was making his way back to the Reservation.

"_And what do you suggest I do to be able to do that?"_

"_Forget about your human self and go wolf; think about your wolf's instincts. Allow him to run where ever he wants to run, don't try to stop him." _

"_What if I come back to Bella's?"_ I asked my wolf might have the same thoughts as my human self.

"_I don't think you will your wolf shares your body to protect the Reservation. I wouldn't be surprised if you find yourself near or on the Reservation."_

I felt Sam close his thoughts off as best he could, I thought about my wolf, its colour, its speed, its hunger to protect humans. I could feel my wolf reassured that Bella was safe and well, and the trust that my Alpha would protect her. My speed picked up, my wolf knew where it was headed. I could feel the animal within me running through the trees, sniffing and listening along the way for any threats.

I stopped suddenly, and felt myself really look around at my surroundings. I was on the cliffs, feeling the wind blowing through my fur. From my view, I could see the whole beach and some of the houses near the beach. I could feel my wolf satisfied that everybody was safe and there were no threats nearby.

"_Paul, how are you feeling?" _Sam suddenly asked, coming to a stop near me.

"_Free, relaxed but also on my guard." _I answered him.

"I should have guessed it would have been the cliffs, do you remember the first time you phased? You ran straight here and sat down."

"_You could have said something earlier; I could be in bed by now." _

"_No, you had to figure it out by yourself." _Sam chuckled, moving out of the way just before I swatted him with my paw.

"_So what now?"_ I asked, thinking of finally able to climb into bed and sleep.

"_You need to practice, so phase back to your human self and then think of your wolf and the cliffs." _Sam instructed.

I instantly felt calm and started to think of my human self, taking a deep breath I felt myself phase back. I then thought about my wolf and the cliffs, feeling the satisfaction of being able to watch the beach and part of the Reservation for any threats. I felt my body stretch and change and within seconds I was once again sharing my thoughts with Sam.

"_Good. Keep practising, run a patrol on the other side of the Reservation. If it is all clear, trying phasing again. Once you can do that, run towards Forks and try again. Get as far out as Bella's house and try phasing again." _Sam ordered.

I followed his orders and found that no matter where I was stood or went, I could now phase without getting angry. I stopped in the forest outside Bella's house, still in my wolf form I led down and listened to Bella's slow heart beat. It was comforting, knowing that she was sleeping peacefully.

I closed my eyes and let the sound of Bella's heartbeat lull me to sleep; I no longer had nightmares of my childhood. My dreams always included Bella, and the pack, and what the future could be like.

I jumped awake some time later to Sam howling, I ran towards the howling before listening to Sam's thoughts.

"_Leech scent, minutes old on the outside of Forks. Jared patrol the Reservation, Paul head towards La Push but don't leave Forks. I'm following the scent and it is heading straight to Forks." _Sam ordered I looked through his eyes to see where his was.

As I stood silent I could the sound of light footsteps, heading straight towards me. It was faster, faster than a human. Then the wind changed direction; and the awful stench of bloodsucker hit me full in the face.

"_Stay where you are, I'm a few seconds away. I can hear the footsteps as well."_

Suddenly the footsteps faltered before they changed direction. I stood not moving, knowing that the leech was heading out of Forks. Sam also changed direction, and I watched and waited as Sam chased after the leech.

"_It's too fast, I've lost the scent. I think it smelt you Paul and ran, hopefully it won't be back. Jared go back home. Paul run a patrol around Forks, stop at trees and anything else you come across, and rub your fur across it. Mark the territory, and I will do the same until we meet up."_

I done as Sam said, before going back to Bella's. I didn't want to leave her alone while there was a rogue leech out there somewhere. Sam soon joined me and we both phased back to human.

"I'm sure it was the same scent as the one we followed the other day." Sam said, while still deep in thought.

"It should be able to smell us now, and hopefully stay away."

"We have marked our territory now, so that should put it off for a while." Sam replied not sounding very hopeful.

"You think it will be back?" I asked, wondering what his theory would be.

"Yes, I do. Jacob is going to be phasing soon, there are also a few others on the Reservation that are starting to grow. I have a feeling that something big is going to happen."

"I'm hoping that your feeling is wrong, and we have scared the leech off for good." I growled out, even though somewhere at the back of my mind, I also had a feeling that this was just the start.

A short time later Sam ran back on patrol, he spent the time going over new patrol schedules, while I sat silently listening to his ideas and also listening to Bella sleep.

I heard Bella's alarm go off before hearing it being dropped on the floor and going silent. Minutes later, Bella got up and went to the bathroom. I listened, hidden in the forest as she got ready for the day before pulling back the curtains.

"_I thought I would follow Bella to school make sure the two idiots we threatened the other day doesn't start on her again." _Sam thought as he stopped next to me.

"_I forgot about that, she is going to kill me after school. Remember she didn't want me to say or do anything to them." _

"_You didn't Jared and I done all the talking, and we were just looking out for our sister." _Sam replied sounding smug.

"_I really don't want to make her life harder, she has no friends here. I just hope this doesn't cause more trouble." _I admitted, remembering the conversation I had with Bella previously.

We followed Bella to school, running along her truck while still hidden in the forest, we realised soon after when we got near the school that two sides of the building was surrounded by the forest.

We both phased back and put our shorts back on before walking out of the forest. By this time Bella had parked her truck and was walking towards the main doors. We both stopped on the other side of the car park, we could still hear the conversations near the school.

We both sucked in a breath when the idiots from the beach walked out of the main entrance and stopped in front of Bella.

"Hi Bella, sorry Bella." We heard them both say before they looked up at stared straight at us. "Bye Bella." They both said before almost running off around the side of the building.

I watched as they both disappeared around the corner before looking back at Bella. I winced internally from the glare that she was giving us. Before smiling and mouthing the words thank you and waving.

As she turned to walk inside, she was stopped by another girl. I watched and listened as this other girl invited Bella to sit with her in class along with a boy called Ben.

"See she does have friends here, come on lets a run quick patrol and then you can buy me breakfast." Sam said as he nudged my shoulder and walked back into the forest.


	11. Chapter 11 A New Day

**SMs, Characters.**

**I am so so sorry for the delay in updating, but RL has been very hectic. **

**Thank you for all the reviews.**

**Hopefully the next chapter should not take as long. **

* * *

><p><strong>A New Day<strong>

**BPOV**

Another day of school, another day of people whispering and spreading false rumours. I was counting down the days until graduation and I could move into my cabin in the woods.

I parked my truck in the school car park and slowly made my way to the main entrance, taking a few deep breaths the closer I got preparing myself for another day here. I stopped in my tracks when Lauren and Jessica both walked out of the building, I could see them look around quickly before stopping in front me.

"Hi Bella, sorry Bella, bye Bella." They both said together, before almost running away towards the side of the building.

I stood still, breathing out slowly, almost not believing what I just heard. It was then that I could feel somebody staring at me, I turned around slowly and was shocked to see Paul and Sam both stood on the edge of the forest with their arms crossed against their naked chests.

I knew exactly what they had done. I glared at them briefly, as much as I didn't want them to do anything. It was nice to know that I would hopefully be left alone from now on in school. I then smiled at them, and mouthed the words 'thank you' before waving at them.

As I turned to walk inside, Angela appeared at my side.

"Bella, do you want to come and sit with Ben and me today?" she asked as we made our way to the door, I nodded a yes before turning around to wave to Paul again.

When I went to raise my hand I realised that they had already walked back into the forest, I followed Angela to our first class and was surprised to see that Ben had saved us both seats next to his.

"I'm sorry Bella; we didn't mean to ignore you. But I didn't want Ang dragged into all the bullying." Ben whispered just as the teacher walked in.

I understood why he would do that; Angela with her shyness would cope worse than me with all the whispers and rumours.

The rest of the day Angela and Ben stayed nearby all day, luckily I had every lesson with either both of them or one of them. At lunchtime Ben got us all lunch while Angela and I went to the library, people were still staring and going quiet when I would walk into the room so I didn't want to sit in a large room surrounded by every student of Forks.

As I walked out of school at the end of the day, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. As I walked towards my truck a tap on my shoulder stop me.

"Bella, we were wondering if you wanted to come to the diner with us to grab something to eat." Angela asked, with a big grin on her face. I wanted to tell them that I couldn't, but after spending the day with them and making sure I was not alone, I felt I owed them something.

"Yes, sure, but I need to go home first and let my dad know. I will meet you there about half an hour, if that is ok?"

"Ok no problem; we will save you a seat." Angela replied before her and Ben walked off.

I got in the truck, getting back to the house as fast as I could. I rang dad telling him my plans and asking for Billy's number as I had made plans to meet Paul. After I hung up I quickly dialled the number.

"Hello Billy Black."

"Hi Billy, its Bella, do you by chance have a telephone number for Paul?"

"Sorry Bella, but Paul doesn't have a phone. Would you like me to get a message to him?" Billy offered.

"Please, can you tell Paul that I'm going to be late getting to the beach today as I'm meeting some friends at the Forks diner."

"Sure Bella, no problem."

"Thank you Billy."

"Sure, I will speak to you soon. Bye." Billy replied before hanging up the phone.

I locked back up and got back into the truck, making it to the diner in record time. Angela and Ben had managed to get the booth near the back of the diner, leaving the seat so that my back was to the rest of the diner. It felt normal sitting here with friends talking about school and plans that Angela and Ben had for the next weekend, the diner was busy and loud with talking until the door slammed open.

The whole diner went quiet; I jumped in my seat when I suddenly felt a hot hand placed on my shoulder. I quickly looked up and was shocked to see Paul, shaking; I could see anger behind his eyes.

I knew we had to get out of here, but also knew that it would get the whole town talking about me again if I just left.

"Paul sit down" I whispered, low enough so that Angela and Ben wouldn't hear me. I moved over in my seat so he could sit down, he took my hand and squeezed it slightly as he stopped shaking.

"Angela, Ben I would like you to meet Paul, a friend from the Reservation. Paul this is Angela and Ben, friends from school.

After a few seconds the diner got loud again, I was sat trying to come up with a reason to leave. When once again the door opened and the diner went quiet again, Seconds later Sam and Jared were stood at the end of the table.

"Sorry Bella but can we have a word with you outside?" Sam asked, I nodded and then pushed against Paul to move.

"I'm so sorry, Angela and Ben, but it seems something has come up that I need to deal with. I will see you at school tomorrow." I said, before waving and following Sam out the quiet diner.

We walked in silence to my truck, before stopping at the bed of it.

"Paul, are you ok. Do you need to phase and go for a run?" Sam asked.

"What is going on?" I asked confused, to why the pack would come all the way to Forks.

I was met with a wall of silence, each of them looking at Paul and then me.

"Paul, it looks like Bella has no idea what is going on. We will leave you to it, and I will talk to you later tonight about ignoring me." Sam spoke, before him and Jared walked off.

"Bella do you mind if we go back to my place, I heard something today and I need to know if it is the truth. I will make us some dinner if you want, or we can talk and then you can come home." Paul asked, not even able to look at me.

"Ok, but I need to go home first and leave a note for my dad."

I seen him nod before he opened the passenger door and got into my truck. I drove home in silence, trying to work out what made Paul so mad.

"Bella stop over thinking, we will talk when we get back to mine, just in case I need to phase." Paul tried to reassure me.

I pulled into the drive, and walked inside leaving a note on the fridge. By the time I got back out to the truck, Paul was now in the driver's seat. I climbed into the truck and raised my eyebrows in question.

"You don't know where I live; it will be easier if I drive." Paul answered before reversing back out of the drive.

The drive to La Push was quiet, neither of us spoke. I still had no idea what was going on or why Paul stormed into the diner the way he did.

When Paul pulled up outside a house on the other side of the Reservation I was speechless, his house was so different to the other houses in La Push. This house had an extra floor added on to it, while most of the houses on the Reservation are more like cabins.

My passenger door suddenly opened and Paul held his hand out to help me out of the truck. I took his hand and climbed out of the truck still staring at the house.

"My dad built this house for my mom when they got married; he liked to be different, so it makes sense that his house would be different and stand out from all the other houses." Paul explained as he led me to the front door.

When he opened the door in to the living room, I was surprised how bare it was; the walls were painted a cream colour and were bare. The room consisted of two sofas and a medium television and a slightly bigger stand.

"Would you like a drink?" Paul asked as he led me to the nearest sofa.

"No I'm fine, Paul why were you angry at the diner?" I asked, as he took the sofa opposite the one I was sitting on.

"I was sat on the beach, waiting for you when Jacob Black showed up and told me that you had left a message with Billy."

"Yes I did, I didn't want you sat on the beach waiting for me, when I was going to be late." I explained.

"That was not the message I got, Jacob told me that you had told Billy. That you had decided you didn't want anything to do with me, and that I was not to come near you."

"He was lying; I need to go see him. I don't understand why he would say that." I spoke, raising my voice in anger, standing up at the same time.

"You need to just leave him be, I will tell Billy at the next bonfire. Jacob is close to phasing for the first time; he is also a teenage boy who seems to have a crush on you."

"That is not an excuse, and I won't forget about this. Is that why you stormed into the diner?" I asked, sitting back down.

"Yes, I wanted to hear it from you." Paul answered, sounding slightly embarrassed.

"Paul, if I didn't want anything to do with you, I would tell you myself. Next time if you ever get a message like that, please don't believe it unless I have said it first."

"Ok, I'm sorry, I was just so angry. If it helps, we have now realised that Sam's Alpha orders don't work if he tries to stop me from seeing you."

"Is that an imprint thing?" I asked

"Yes, it must be, Sam sure is pissed though. He is not used to being ignored when giving out orders." Paul chuckled, and I could see the amusement in his eyes.

"I wouldn't over use it, I don't fancy Sam on my back." I smiled.

"I thought we could have steak for dinner, if that is ok?" Paul asked, as he stood up.

"That is fine, do you want some help?" I offered.

"No but you can keep me company in the kitchen, I'm used to doing everything so you would probably get in my way."

I followed Paul into the kitchen, and like the living room it was bare apart from the necessary equipment needed. I pulled out a chair from the table and sat down, and watched silently as Paul prepared and cooked dinner.

Dinner was delicious; every part of it was cooked to perfection. When I told Paul this he would clam up and change the subject.

"Every other weekend the pack and imprints get together for a cook out and just to chill out with each other, the pack take in turns running patrol but we all crash at Sam's and Emily's. It's happening this weekend and I wanted to invite you." Paul spoke, once we had finished eating.

"Paul I don't want to be centre of attention, for being the new imprint. I don't want to be the new toy." I mumbled the last part, forgetting that he could hear me no matter I tried to be quiet.

"Bella, you will never be a toy to us, the pack and imprints just want to get to know you and become your friend. There is no pressure, if you don't want to go that is fine. Nobody will think any less of you."

"Can I leave it this time? But next time I will come, just give me time. Don't change your plans, still go. I'm sorry if you wanted me to go." I asked, not able to look at his face.

"Bella look at me." Paul said, causing me to look up at him. "Don't apologise Bella, we understand that you have been put through a load of shit and need to get over that. I just wanted to give you the opportunity to get to know them."

"Thank you Paul, for understanding."

"Forget it; maybe we could do something instead. Get take out and watch some movies or something. Not a date or anything, just friends doing something." Paul offered, getting up and putting the plates in the sink.

"I would like that Paul."

By the time we had cleaned up, I realised how late it was and had to get back in time to do my homework. Paul drove me back to Forks in my truck. We send goodbye, making plans to meet up the day after tomorrow. I watched Paul from the porch, as he walked into the forest. Taking one last look over his shoulder has he vanished into the dark forest.

It was then that I realised, the cruiser was not in the drive and the lights were off inside, I unlocked the door, and walked inside turning on the lights as I made my way through the house. The phone suddenly rang causing me to jump and the sudden noise in the house.

"Hello" I spoke, answering the phone.

"Bella, where have you? I have been calling you all evening." Dad suddenly yelled down the phone.

"I'm sorry dad; I thought you would be home when I got back. I left a note on the fridge that I was going to a friend's house for dinner."

"Oh right, sorry, I just got worried. I'm not going to be home tonight, I've had to go out of town overnight. So make sure you lock the doors and windows ok."

"Of course I will, will you be back tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella, I need you to come straight home from school tomorrow. I need to talk to you about something important." Dad suddenly said, it was then that I realised he sounded so tired.

"Ok, that's fine, I will come straight home."

"Will goodnight Bella, keep safe. If anything happens ring the Blacks or Clearwater's, their numbers are on the notice board."

"Ok, goodnight dad." I replied before hanging up the phone.

I quickly done my homework, before getting ready for bed. I looked at out my window, and jumped when Sam stepped out before stepping back into the darkness of the forest. I got into bed, falling asleep almost instantly the moment my head hit the pillow.


	12. Chapter 12 Family Secrets

**SMs owns the characters**

**Thankyou for all the reviews, i failed miserabley at reply to reviews, but i just wanted to get this chapter out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Family Secrets<strong>

**BPOV**

I awoke the next morning by my alarm beeping, I remembered then that dad was not home, so it was just me in the house. I got up and jumped into the shower, spending longer than I usually would. I stayed under the water spray until it started to run cold, by the time I was dressed, and my hair was damp, I realised that I was running really late.

Grabbing my bag, I carefully rushed down the stairs. Going into the kitchen and grabbing an apple before walking out the house and getting into the truck, I was sure that as I passed the forest I could see flashes of grey running along at the same speed as my truck.

I got into school just before the bell rang, and rushed to my first class, getting to the door as the second bell was ringing. Angela and Ben were sat in the same seats as yesterday, keeping the seat between them free for me.

Like yesterday, I spent my day with Angela and Ben; we ate dinner in the library again. They invited me to the diner again but I explained that my dad was waiting for me at home. I rushed to my truck and made it back home in record time.

As I walked into the house, I was surprised how quiet it was, I knew that my dad was home by the cruiser parked outside. I walked into the front room, to find him sat in his chair staring at the blank screen on the television.

"Bella, I need you to sit down. I need to talk to you about something really important." Dad spoke suddenly causing me to jump slightly. I sat on the sofa, and waited for dad to tell me, what I could see was troubling his mind.

"I need to tell you about your grandmother, my mom." Dad began, swallowing loudly before turning to look at me.

"You were only a few months old when she passed away, and by that time your mom had taken you to Florida. Your grandmother was such a strong courageous woman, not long after I was born, she had to start fighting her body to do the things most people take advantage of."

I sat waiting as Dad looked away again, coughing a few times before he returned his eyes back to me. I was suddenly beginning to feel nervous, and I had no idea why.

"When I was in my early teens, your grandmother was diagnosed with a disease called Lou Gehrig's disease. Basically the neurons in her brain were attacking her muscles, causing them to weaken. It is a slow disease that happens so slowly, you see it happening over time." Dad explained before he coughed again and then turned his whole body and rubbed his face in his hands.

"My dad and I helped her with everything, especially near the end. When she passed away, as awful as it sounds it was a relief. She was no longer in pain and no longer suffering."

"I remember that grandpa passed away soon after." I almost whispered, remembering that he had passed away within two months of my grandmother dying.

"Your parents were soul mates, they would always tell me, but I just thought that it was because they loved each other so much. Within days, of my mom passing away, your grandpa changed. He started to struggle to do simple things, clutching his heart complaining that he was in pain. I took him to the hospital, but every test would always come back that he was healthy."

"It was very frustrating, watching him get weaker and weaker as the days went by. By this time I was almost living at the cabin, one morning, I went into his room to help him to the bathroom. Your grandpa, was still in bed, in his arms was a picture of my mom. As I got closer I realised that he had passed away, to this day I believe that he couldn't live without my mom."

By the time dad had finished telling me about my grandparent's deaths, I had tears rolling slowly down my cheeks. I wiped them quickly away, before I could say anything, my dad was kneeled in front of me. As my hands fell back into my lap, he took then and squeezed them.

"Bella, I have the same disease as my mom had. When you were a toddler, research discovered that it could be passed on through parents. There was only a five percent chance, but I wanted to be tested just in case."

"Oh dad," I whispered before more tears fell down my face.

"Last night Bella, I had to stay at the Olympic Medical Center in Port Angeles, when I started to drink heavily the symptoms started to show. I was put on medication to slow the disease down, and to reduce the symptoms. Some of my medication has been changed; it seems the disease is starting to advance." Dad explained, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"What medication are you taking, why have I never seen you take any?" I asked, trying to wrap my head around everything he was saying.

"You have never seen me take it, because I usually take it when you are still asleep or at school. At the moment, I am taking a drug called Rilutek. This drug will stop the important muscles from weakening too fast, I also take a number of drugs to make the stiffness and muscle pulling that I get every now and again reduce. The original dose that I was put on, it's no longer strong enough, and so I have been put on to a stronger dose." Dad explained while still holding my hands.

"What happens now?" I asked, wondering what to expect.

"I'm taking a few weeks off work until the new drugs start to work, then in the next few months I'm planning on taking it easy. Eventually, I will have to quit being chief, reducing my hours before taking early retirement."

"Do you know when that will happen?" I asked, I wanted to spend as much time as possible with him before he got too ill.

"Nope, I'm going to take each day as it comes, I'm not giving into this disease. I want to be able to work for as long as possible, feel like I am doing something."

Suddenly a thought entered my mind, and before I could stop myself, my mouth opened and the question came out. "Could I have it?"

"I don't know, your mom refused to get you tested, there is only a 5% chance of you getting it from me, and even then for some reason more men get the disease than women." Dad explained.

"Can I be tested for it?" I asked looking away from his eyes.

"Of course Bella, I wanted you tested years ago, but your mum refused to sign the consent form. You are eighteen now, so you can sign your own consent form."

"Why would she do that?" I asked, surely she would want to know if I was going to get ill.

"That is something you need to ask her yourself, but I think she was just scared." Dad tried to explain, squeezing my hands again.

"Yes, I will ask her the next time I call her." I nodded.

"Bella, I need to ask you this and you need to be honest with me." He suddenly asked, bending his neck lower so he could look directly into my eyes. "If you want to go back home and live with your mom, then I won't be upset. I don't want you staying here, just because of this disease. If you want to go to college, then you must go."

"Dad, I want to stay here. Even though it's been rough lately, Forks has grown on me." How was I supposed to tell him that I couldn't leave because of Paul and the imprint? "I do want to go to college, not straight after graduation. I want to take a year out and decide what I want to study first, and save up some money." I explained, nodding a few times while I was telling him my plans.

"Good, I want us to spend time together. I don't really know you Bella. I just see this beautiful young woman who acts older than she is."

"Dad I want to be here when you need more help."

"Bella, you don't need to worry about when the disease gets worse, I have made plans with Billy and the Clearwater's. They will take care of me; I don't want you to feel that you have to give up your life to take care of mine."

"But your my dad, I want to be able to help you." I told him, trying to stop anymore tears escaping.

"And you are my daughter, when the time comes Bella; you need to understand that I will be unable to perform my most basic needs and requirements. I don't want you to see parts of my anatomy that are private." Dad suddenly spoke raising his voice.

"Ok, I understand, but I still want to be there for you." I begged.

"Of course Bella I won't shut you out, but I want to be able to keep my dignity."

We sat in silence for a while, each to our own thoughts, I knew that there was more to this than he was letting on. I planned on researching once he had gone to bed. My brain was telling me that I needed to know everything that will happen, and how long I will still have my dad. I also needed to call my mom; I wanted to know why she refused to have me tested.

Maybe that was why she had not called or emailed me in over a week, I remember speaking to her the day after I was lost in the forest and then nothing. I will call her tomorrow after school, it won't be too early then.

"Well Bella, are you ok with takeout tonight? I was thinking maybe Chinese?" Dad asked, clicking his fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry dad, I was just thinking about stuff. But Chinese sounds good; do you want me to order it?"

"Bella, it's a lot to take in, but try not to over think it all. I will order, what do you want?"

I gave dad my order, before pulling out the history homework I had been given. By the time I had finished it, the food had arrived. We ate in silence, watching a game on the TV. My mind was elsewhere, and I couldn't help it.

"Bella I'm off to bed, the hospital bed last night was so damn uncomfortable." I feel his lips on my forehead, "And Bella, if you have any questions I'm here ok, or I can give you my doctors number in Port Angles."

"Night dad."

I watch has he climbs the stairs, watching his legs; it is then that I see the slight limp in his left leg. I bite my bottom lip, to stop the sob leaving my mouth. I hear his bedroom door shut seconds later as he disappears up the stairs; I sit and look out the window. The moon is full tonight; I ignore the sound of the TV, not taking my eyes off the moon. I watch as it gets higher and higher in the dark sky.

When I look at the TV I see that it is almost midnight, I switch everything off and go up to my room. My brain is still in over drive, so rather than try to sleep I turn on my pc while getting ready for bed.

I type in the disease on Google, picking various web pages and reading them again and again. Understanding the first signs is clumsiness, and then what happens near the end of the disease. To know that one day my dad, will not be able to do anything for himself, and then the worst part when he will become incontinent and unable able to breathe for himself, even then it won't be the end as he will be put on a ventilator to keep him alive.

I sit at my desk sobbing loudly, my dad was going die a horrible death, and we will not be able to do anything about it. He was going to lose his dignity.

I jumped when I suddenly felt warm arms wrap around me and pull me to the bed; I knew that they belonged to Paul. I pushed my face into his chest and carried on crying, I could hear Paul asking what was wrong but I couldn't answer him yet.

"Bella, what is the matter? You need to tell me, was it a nightmare?" Paul asked and I can hear the panic in his voice.

I pull away from him, and point to the computer screen. I sit in silence with his arms still around me, as he reads through the page I was currently on.

"Bella, people die all the time and this is another disease that causes people to die too early. Is this a school project or something?" Paul asks confused.

"My dad has it, he is dying Paul. There is nothing I can do, and I may also have it, there is a risk that it can be passed from parents to children. I'm already showing signs, I'm so clumsy." I explain, unable to stop myself sobbing.

"Oh Bella, if it helps I don't think you have it. No I know you don't have it." Paul whispered, as he slowly led me down on to my bed with my head still resting on his chest.

I started to close my eyes, still upset for what the future will hold but feeling safe for now in Paul's arms.

"I will be here for you Bella, no matter what." I hear Paul whisper, before falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13 A Promise

**I am so sorry for lack of updates, this chapter just wouldn't go right, and RL got very busy. **

**Thank you for all the reviews and adds, I hope you like this update.**

**A Promise**

**PPOV**

I held Bella, and listened as her breathing changed indicating that she was in a deep sleep. With Bella still in my arms, I began to relax. When I climbed into her bedroom to see her sobbing, I was clueless. Growing up my mother always told me that people who cry are weak and to stay away from them, a weak person is a failure in life. But looking at Bella, I could see that she was not weak, maybe falling apart a little bit. Somewhere deep inside of her, I knew she was fighter, I knew that this thing with her dad would break her heart but she wouldn't give up, I would make sure she would never give up and keep fighting.

I could hear Charlie tossing and turning in the other room, so I knew that I had to stay awake, just in case he decided to check on Bella. He is a good man; we all knew what he had done for Forks and the Reservation. He would give his last cent, if it meant somebody wouldn't starve. This disease was not fair; it was going to destroy the most selfless man I know. I knew that I would have to watch him get weaker and weaker, and be strong enough to keep Bella fighting. My experience of losing my dad was going to help Bella somehow. I don't know how, but I had a feeling it was going to help the both of us.

I jumped and opened my eyes suddenly when I heard Bella's door open, at some point while I was thinking to myself, I must have fallen asleep. I looked towards the door and saw Charlie staring at me, his face was blank, so I couldn't see if he was angry with me for being in his daughter's bed. Who am I kidding; of course he will be angry.

Before I could decide what to do, Charlie motioned for me to follow me. I silently got out of bed and covered Bella in her blanket, before walking down the stairs and following Charlie into the kitchen.

I sat down at the table, and watched as he put the kettle on before he sat down opposite me at the table.

"I guess Bella told you about my disease?" Charlie asked after we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Yes she had, and I'm so sorry."

"Please don't pity me; I have been living with this disease for a long time. I don't need your pity." Charlie whispered, clearing his throat loudly. "How is Bella doing, I guess she called you after I went to bed?" He asked, getting back up and pouring each of us a coffee.

"She is devastated, and so scared." I told him honestly.

"Paul, I need to ask, what is going on between you and Bella? I am not happy with you sneaking into her room, in the middle of the night."

"We are just friend's sir, I won't lie to you, I like her a lot but she is still trying to mend her heart and learning of this disease. She needs a friend, somebody she can rely on and I want to be there for her." I explained, staring straight into his eyes, so he could see that I was being honest.

"Good, she needs somebody; just don't let her down Paul."

"I promise, I will be there for Bella, unless she sends me away." I told him honestly, looking directly into his eyes.

"I don't want Bella being scared for me." Charlie mumbled, I looked back into his eyes and just watched him.

"She is just not scared for you; she is also scared that she might have it also. She has made a mental note of the similarities."

"What similarities?" Charlie asked abruptly.

"Her clumsiness is the main one." I was shocked when Charlie started to chuckle quietly to himself.

"Bella's clumsiness comes from her grandfather Swan. That man was so accident prone; he was a tree logger for over forty years. By the time he retired, he only had four full fingers, two on each hand. The others were either totally missing or parts were missing. He had so many scars on his legs, from where he missed the tree and would end up hitting himself with the axe. "

"Wow, and he still continued working?" I asked.

"Yep, my dad was a fighter, he would never give up. I remember the time when he went missing for over twelve hours. The Blacks organised a search party from members of the tribe, they found him knocked out curled up around a tree. It turned out he had tripped over his own feet and head butted the tree he was planning on chopping down."

I couldn't stop the laughter; I really was going to have my work cut out for me when it comes to Bella's safety. We sit in silence for a few minutes, I watch has Charlie tries to discreetly look at the clock on the oven. I get up and walk out of the kitchen, heading towards the front door, guessing that he was tired and wanted me gone.

"Paul, where are you going?" Charlie asked, just as I reached the handle on the door.

"It's late sir, so I will go home."

"What will Bella think when she wakes up in the morning and you are not there? I'm not exactly happy that I found you in my daughter's bed, but I understand that she needs somebody right now. That somebody seems to be you, just don't let her down please, that is all I ask." Charlie explained before he moved towards the stairs, and waited for me.

I followed him up the stairs, stopping outside of Bella's bedroom door.

"Paul before you go in, I will get you a key cut. Please stop climbing the tree outside Bella's window. I don't want you to get hurt if the tree falls, it is an old tree and I kind of like it. There was a time, not so long ago when I wished that the tree would up root and kill that asshole Cullen. I lost count of the amount of times I would hear him climb through Bella's window in the middle of the night, when he thought I was asleep." Charlie whispered, causing me to stand there speechless.

I stood in shock and watched as Charlie walked into his room and closing his door, mumbling that he should have chopped the damn tree down the day Bella was born. I was sure Charlie was asleep when I climbed through the window; his breathing was slower along with his heart rate indicating that he was asleep. I eventually opened the bedroom door, closing it as softly as I could before silently walking across the room and getting back in bed with Bella. She automatically cuddled into me, and I fell asleep with my arms wrapped around her.

I awoke sometime later, when I heard a bark outside the window. Daylight was just coming through the window. I climbed out the bed and walked to the window, Sam walked out of the forest, pointed towards the forest and then walked back in.

I pulled the blankets back around Bella, before heading towards the door.

"Paul, where are you going?" Bella suddenly whispered.

"I have to patrol, go back to sleep. Its early, I will be back later ok."

"Ok, go careful on the last step, it creaks sometimes." Bella whispered back, lying back down.

"It's ok, your dad knows that I stayed last night, he is getting a key cut for me so I can use the front door." I couldn't stop the chuckle, from Bella's shocked face; her mouth was agape in shock.

"And he is ok with you staying in my room?" Bella asked sitting back up in bed.

"Yes, we spoke last night, he knows that we are friends and I am here to support you."

"Ok, wow."

"By the way, even though I thought he was asleep last night when I climbed in your window. He knew that I didn't come through the front door, he also knew 'you know who' came into your room on a night, through you window." I told her, trying not to laugh at her shocked face.

"How, did he know?" She asked after being quiet after a minute.

"Don't know." I told her shrugging my shoulders. "I really need to go Sam is waiting for me in the forest, I will be by later."

I walked out of Bella's room, and crept down the stairs. I jumped and missed the last step before opening the front door and shutting it behind me. I ran into the forest and took my cut offs of before allowing my wolf to come forward.

"Morning Paul, is Bella ok?" Sam thought.

Before I could stop myself, the conversations I had with Bella and Charlie came to my mind. I listened has Sam made small comments as he heard everything that was going on.

"Christ Paul, no wonder Bella was so upset last night. I will let Jared know before he phases in later, if Bella ever needs you then one of us will be available to swap patrols with you."

"Thanks Sam, she is so worried she has it." I thought back.

"Have you ever noticed how Charlie's scent always seemed so bitter compared to everybody else's?"

"Yes, but I just thought that that was just his scent."

"Do you know what, I'm pretty sure Bella doesn't have it. Not that I have sniffed your imprint, but when I did carry her out of the forest that time, once I got passed the leech stink. She smelt just like any other human."

"Well she is going to have tests done; I'm so scared that I am going to mess this up somehow. I not good with emotions, or saying the right thing, Sam I have no idea how to help Bella."

"What you are doing now, is helping, just be there for her. You might say the wrong things sometimes but we have all done it."

It was then that I saw Sam's memory from yesterday and Emily shouting at him for walking mud through the house after she spent two hours on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor.

"What did you say to her?" I asked unable to stop laughing in my thoughts.

"That nobody, walks around the house looking at their feet. To leave the floor as it is because nobody would notice if it was clean or dirty."

"Are you in the dog house?" I asked him, thinking about Sam trying to squeeze himself into a dog kennel.

"Stop thinking about things like that, she won't let me back home until I change my ideas and attitude."

"I'm starving, help me patrol and then we can go to the diner on the Reservation in an hour when it opens. Your treat, because of you I wouldn't feel comfortable turning up to your imprints house and eating her nice homemade muffins and pancakes." I thought, unable to stop laughing.

We spent the next hour, running patrols around the Reservation, just before I met Sam for breakfast I ran into Forks and checked on Bella. I listened closely and I could hear Bella's soft breathing and Charlie's snores.

I phased back not far from the diner, and met Sam at the back where he was holding a t-shirt for me. It was then that I noticed he also had one of my t-shirts on.

"She didn't give you any clothes then?" I asked unable to hide my grin.

"She chased me out the house with the iron skillet, I was not going to hang around and ask for some clothes."

"Looks like I have a new lodger then?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm going to eat then I'm off to the shop to buy Emily her favourite flowers, and chocolates and if that doesn't work I will use my charm on her."

"Best of luck, if it fails then I have a spare room at my place." I offered.

"Thanks."

We walked into the diner and both ordered food before finding a place to sit, the menu never changed so the locals never bothered with sitting down and then waiting to be served, it was a lot quicker this way.

"Paul, I know Bella is not ready for us to be her friend yet, but can you let her know that we are there for her. She is pack now, our sister. We take care of family, anything she needs or you need let me know. I guess she has to have tests done, if she wants you to go with her, let me know and I will take your patrol shift."

"Thanks Sam, give Bella time. I know that she will be ready soon, she is just scared about being hurt again and now this."

We parted ways after eating, Sam went back to mine to clean up before he tried to win Emily over, and I phased and began patrolling. The hours went by quickly, running around the Reservation and then running to Forks high school and Bella's house. I left my mind blank, I knew if I thought about last night I would not be keeping track of all the scents around me.

My thoughts were interrupted by Jared's has he phased, I watched through the mind link has he followed my scent to meet up with me.

"So how did last night go, Sam told me in the night when I phased to get home from Kim's you were spending the night in Bella's bed? Did you finally make her yours?" Jared thought, before an image of Bella and me naked with me on top of her.

I saw red, and ran right for him, how he can be thinking like that. Everything she has been through, and is now going through with her dad. Just before I reached Jared, he let out a loud howl. It stopped abruptly when I had my teeth attached to his throat.

"Paul, I'm sorry, let me go." Jared thought to me, but my wolf was mad. How dare he think up such things about my imprint.

"Paul, stop!" I automatically left go of Jared's throat and slid down to my belly. I hated Alpha orders, I was not even aware that Sam had phased.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked.

"I didn't know the reasons why Paul stayed at the Swans last night, so I jumped to the wrong conclusions. Paul, I am really sorry." Jared thought.

"Show my imprint some respect, and even if we were ready to go that far within a relationship I would not even think about it when I'm phased."

I didn't wait for his response, I phased back and ran back to my house in human form so I could have a shower and make my way back to Bella.


	14. Chapter 14 Tests

**Tests**

**BPOV**

My alarm went off; telling me it was time to get up. I had not slept all night, so scared to find out if my life was going to be cut short, or if I had a future.

I got out of bed and jumped in the shower, concentrating on everything but the tests which I would have today. Dad and I were going to be making the trip to Port Angeles alone, he wanted to be able to hold my hand and be there for me today. I think he is feeling guilty, but if I do have this disease, I can't blame him. I would never blame him, it isn't his fault, it's nobody's fault, it's just one of those things.

Once I was dressed, I went downstairs to start the coffee machine and to make breakfast. The last few days my lack of appetite was getting less and less, but I promised Paul that I would try to eat something a few times a day.

Paul has been there for me every day, he really is becoming the best friend I didn't know I ever needed. He is not great when I cry, but he will put his arm around me and lightly tap me.

As I sat at the table drinking my coffee and eating some dry toast, I could hear dad slowly making his way downstairs. I looked up and nearly gasped when he walked into the kitchen, he looked so pale and weak. The new tablets that he had been given were taking a while for his body to get used to, the result being that he was struggling to keep food down unless it was soup.

"Bell's, I can't come with you today. I'm so sorry, I've had no sleep all night, I will be here when you come back."

"Dad its fine, go back to bed. Do you want anything to eat?" I asked him, getting up to help him.

"No, its ok I've spoken to Sue Clearwater and she is going to pop round with some homemade soup and some herbal tea."

"Ok, dad I love you, please just rest up and take it easy today."

"Drive safe Bella, and don't stop until you get to the hospital." Dad said before disappearing back up the stairs.

I cleaned up my dishes and left the house, getting into my truck. Rather than heading towards PA I headed towards the La Push. I knew that Paul had responsibilities with the pack today, maybe Billy could join me. I couldn't tell my dad, but I didn't want to do this today alone.

I pulled up outside the Black's house; I walked up to the porch and knocked on the door. There was no answer, I tried to open the door, just in case he was stuck, but the door was locked.

"Bella are you ok?" I jumped and turned around quickly when I heard Sam's voice.

"Do you know where Billy is?" I asked.

"He is at the hospital in Forks today having some physiotherapy on his legs, before seeing the diabetes consultant. He won't be back until late this afternoon. Is there a problem?"

"My dad can't come to Port Angeles today and I'm supposed to have some tests done. I didn't want to do this on my own; I know that Paul has to patrol today, so I thought I could ask Billy to come with me." I explained, trying to keep the tears from falling down my face, I suddenly felt so alone.

"Bella, come here." Sam said softly before pulling me into a hug, I couldn't stop the tears. "I feel so alone." I whispered.

"You are not alone, the only reason Paul is patrolling today is so that he can keep busy while you are at the clinic. Just wait here ok, and I will get him now." I nodded and felt Sam pull away from me.

I sat down on the porch steps, staring into the forest. Paul emerged a few minutes later and jogged over to me.

"Bella, are you ok?" Paul asked, pulling me up so I was stood in front of him.

"Yes, I'm sorry for stopping you from doing your job."

"Don't be silly, come on I need to make a quick stop at mine and grab a shirt and some shoes, then we get going."

I nodded and followed Paul to my truck; I climbed into the passenger seat when Paul opened the door. I sat silently as he walked around the front of the truck and got in the driver's side. The trip was silent, as he drove to his house, once we got there Paul jumped out and ran into his house.

I looked at his house surprised and in shock, his house had to be the biggest on the Reservation.

He was not in there long but came out fully dressed and wearing shoes, as he got back into the truck I couldn't stop staring at his feet. I chuckled when I realised that this was the first time I had ever seen him wear shoes.

"Are you going to tell me the joke?" Paul asked, when I looked up at his face, I could see the small grin.

"You're wearing shoes; I've never seen you wear shoes before." I told him, and then smiled when he started to laugh.

"They do feel weird, my feet feel trapped. But I don't want the clinic chucking me out for not wearing any." Paul chuckled.

The rest of the journey was either silent or filled with the radio blearing out music. I couldn't stop staring at Paul, he was good looking, but I knew I was nowhere near ready to begin a new relationship. I just hoped that Paul really was going to wait for me, I knew that it would take me months if not years to be able to move on and trust my heart with somebody else.

Just over an hour later, Paul parked into a parking bay. We both got out of the truck together. Paul took my hand and squeezed it, dropping it, before leading me into the main doors of the clinic.

We went up to the main desk and the receptionist processed me in before giving me several sheets to fill in with my personal details. It was all simple questions and within minutes the forms were all filled in and Paul had handed them back to the receptionist.

I watched as the receptionist handed the forms over to a nurse, I t was then that I started to feel nervous and couldn't stop my knees from bouncy and twiddling my thumbs.

"Stop, everything will be ok." Paul whispered placing his hands in mine and resting them on my knees, stopping the bouncy.

"Bella Swan please." My name was called out and I jumped up from my chair, and held my hand out to Paul. He smiled briefly before taking my hand as we walked towards the nurse.

We followed the nurse into a room and sat down on the available chairs; I still had Paul's hand in mine.

"Right Miss Swan I believe you are here to be tested for Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis, the doctor would like to do some blood work before you will be connected up to an EMG machine to check your electrical activity in your muscles. It is an easy test where wires will be connected to your skull; also he has requested that you have an MRI so that we can get a detailed image of your brain and spine." The nurse explained, before turning her back to me while she set up the needles for the blood work.

"Bella, are you feeling ok?" Paul asked sounding panicked. "You have gone really pale, almost green."

"I don't like the smell of blood, it makes me feel sick and pass out."

"Bella, your sense of smell is not that strong, you can't be able to smell the blood."

"Yes I can, it smells of salt and rust." I argued back, and had to smile at Paul's shocked face.

"Not possible, that is how it smells to the pack. I wonder if the other imprints can smell blood like you can." Paul whispered, just before the nurse came over.

"Are you ok my dear, you have gone awfully pale." The nurse asked sounding concerned.

"She doesn't like the sight of blood." Paul answered for me.

"Maybe, it would be best if you get up on the bed. I don't want you passing out and hurting yourself, it could delay the other tests if you knock your head."

Paul helped me to stand and led me to the bed before helping me to climb on. I held my arm out and closed my eyes, the same time that Paul took my other hand and squeezed it. I flinched when I felt the needle enter my arm, within seconds the scent of my blood hit me and I started to feel dizzy and sick.

"I don't feel good; I think I'm going to..." I was suddenly enveloped in darkness.

"You need to wake her up, it's been ten minutes." I could suddenly hear Paul's panicked voice.

I opened my eyes and gasped when I could see Paul crouched in front of me, shaking slightly.

"Paul, calm down I am fine." I shouted out getting his attention.

"Bella, are you really ok?" Paul asked, as his eyes sweeped up and down by body.

"I'm fine, I told you about passing out, calm down or you need to go outside and get some fresh air."

"There you are Miss Swan, I almost had to go get the doctor, you are my first ever patient to pass out for so long. You will be pleased to know that I have taken all the blood samples required. So get comfy and have some water, the doctor will be in shortly to set up the EMG." The nurse, explained before picking up the tubes of blood and leaving the room.

"Christ Bella, you scared me to death. I don't ever want to see you like that again, I watched as your eyes rolled back into your head, and the stupid nurse wouldn't do anything."

"Paul, I'm sorry I scared you. But look I'm fine ok, I don't think I have ever been out for so long but then again the last time I had any blood work done I think I was still in kindergarten."

"Wow, why have you not had any kind of blood work done?" Paul asked, sounding shocked.

"My mom didn't think it was necessary and she was also paranoid that the government would use my blood for experiments with my DNA." I explained.

"Ok, you have to admit, that that is a bit weird." Paul replied, looking confused.

I shrugged my shoulders, after growing up with mainly my mom for almost seventeen years, I was used to her different ideas.

A short time later the doctor came in and attached a wired hat to my head before connecting it up to a machine; I am informed that I need to sit as still as possible for the next thirty minutes, so they can get a really clear reading.

Half way through the procedure, the door opens and my dad walks into the room. I am shocked how well he is looking.

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"Shh, don't talk; it can mess around with the results. I couldn't sit at home knowing you were going through this. Harry told me that Paul was with you, but I wanted to be here too."

"How did you get here?" Paul asked.

"Sue gave me some of her special herbal tea, I don't know what was in it but I felt so much better. As a cop I'm hoping it was all legal, because it gave me a buzz to begin with, and now I feel back to normal, so I got a taxi here."

"Sounds like you had something that Old Quil would have made up, Sue is a nurse at the reservation clinic but Old Quil is still the medicine man of the tribe. It's all natural ingredients that he goes into the forest to collect himself." Paul told dad, as he got up from the chair.

"How has she been Paul?" Dad asked, while keeping his eyes on my face.

"She gave us a scare when they done the blood work, she passed out for ten minutes. Scared the crap out of me sir. She has had this on for about twenty minutes now and then it is just the MRI."

"Has the doctor spoken to you at all?"

"No, he came in to put the wires on Bella's head and then left saying that he will be back once the MRI has been done."

Dad nodded before we fell into a comfortable silence, I could feel my eyes getting heaving and must of dozed off, because the next thing I was aware of was the wires being removed from my head.

"Welcome back, Miss Swan, we got some really good results. Have a drink of water and go to the bathroom if you need to, a porter will be with you soon to take you to your MRI."

I swung my legs off the bed and stood up; I needed to wake myself up so gulped down a cup of ice cold water.

"Dad, you look much better, you will need to speak to Old Quil, he might have something to help you with the aches and pains or maybe a sleep remedy." I suggested, as I started to pace the room.

"I asked Sue before she left, and she promised she would get me some more. Never thought to look into old medicine, I remember that my mom used to get something off of the reservation so maybe there is something I could drink regularly."

We made small talk for the next few minutes until the porter came in with the wheel chair, I climbed off the bed and sat in the chair waving as I was pushed out of the room. I was pushed directly into the room with the MRI scanner.

I climbed up on to the bed and suddenly I felt so nervous, what if they find something straight away?

"Miss Swan, you need to breathe." I heard the nurse say as she grabbed my hand.

I took a deep breath, before closing my eyes and concentrating on my breathing and nothing else. I felt the nurse lightly squeeze my hand before letting it go.

I could hear all the noises going on in the room, but decided to blank them out by counting my breathes. I knew if I opened my eyes, I would get nervous again and probably end up hyperventilating.

I jumped suddenly when my hand was grabbed and squeeze. "Miss Swan, it's all finished now. Could you please slowly climb of the bed and get into the wheel chair I will push you back into your room."

I nodded silently and slowly sat up before getting off the bed and getting back into the wheel chair.

"If you please remain in here, the doctor will be in as soon as he is available." The nurse spoke, as I got out of the wheel chair. I watched as she took it and left the room, I sat on the edge of the bed and waited for the doctor to arrive.

"Bella, are you ok? You look a bit pale."

"Yes Paul I'm fine, just a bit nervous now." I whispered.

Paul sat on the bed next to me, and put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me so my head was resting on his shoulder. "You will be fine" he whispered.

"What is going to be happening now Bell's?" Dad asked, as he watched us.

"I have to wait for the doctor, I'm guessing with the results."

"The system has got a lot quicker; I think I had to wait almost a month for my results."

"Gosh, I'm glad I won't have to wait that long, I need to know."

Our conversation stopped when the doctor walked in, I automatically grabbed Paul's hand and held it as tight as I could. I looked at the doctors face trying to guess if he was going to say yes I had it or no I was in the clear.

"Well Miss Swan, all the tests are now complete. As far as the EMG and MRI looks we got everything we needed."

"So what is the news?" I asked, digging my nails into Paul's hand

I watched as the doctor took the chair opposite the bed and sat down. I do apologise Miss Swan, but we won't have your results for another seven days. It is protocol to allow several consultants within the clinic to double check your results. We wouldn't want to give you the wrong result."

"So Doc, what happens now, will the results be posted or given to the Forks hospital." Dad asked, turning to look at the doctor.

"No, we would like you to come back. I will get my sectary to call once the results are in, and have been verified by my colleagues."

I nodded in acceptance, and then watched as he got up and walked out the room.

Dad stood up, and walked over to us "I'm sorry Bella, you didn't get the results today, but how about I treat us to lunch." He ran his finger slowly down my cheek, before bending down and kissing my forehead lightly.

I walked out of the room and clinic, still holding Paul's hand. Somewhere deep inside, I knew that he was my anchor and I needed this contact. I didn't want to think what would happen, if he couldn't have come today.

We went to a restaurant a short drive from the clinic, we all sat in silence once we had ordered our food. I wasn't hungry, but I knew that I needed to eat. I had seen dad looking at me at dinner most evenings when I would spend more time playing with my food than eating it.

"Bell's are you ok? You have been quiet since coming out of the clinic." Dad asked, looking concerned.

"Yes, I just thought I would know today, it's going to be a long week."

"Well I'm here for you and so is Paul, would you rather take the week off school?"

"No dad, school will take my mind off of the wait."

"Well if it gets too much, please tell me and I will get you a pass for the week."

I nodded as the waitress turned up with our food, I managed to force down almost half my salad before pushing the plate towards Paul. Knowing that he would still be hungry after eating his steak. Paul smiled before pushing his empty plate in front of me and finishing off my food.

We laughed when dad done the same a few minutes after Paul finished eating the salad. "Now I know Paul why you are the size you are. You certainly have a healthy appetite, but next time we are out, please order more food."

"Sure Charlie." Paul replied before digging into the left over's."

As we made our way back to Forks, I listened as Paul and dad were talking about the latest game on the TV. My sleepless night was suddenly catching up with me, and as I leaned against Paul's warm arm I couldn't keep my eyes open.

The almost silent whispering kept me from falling into proper sleep, so I listened to the conversation.

"Thank you Paul for being there for Bella today, I felt so guilty not being able to have the strength to support her."

"You don't need to thank me Charlie; I want to be there for Bella."

"She needs somebody like you there for her, I have a feeling you will be there for her not just physically but also emotionally."

"I will always be there for her, unless she sends me away."

"Well, I can't see that happening."

"Good."

"Just don't hurt her Paul; she has been through enough recently. I don't ever want to see her so broken again. I don't know what that Cullen idiot said or done to her, but he hurt her."

I felt Paul's low growls vibrate into my head before I fell into a deeper sleep. It was somewhat comforting knowing that I was sat in-between two of the most important men in my life. My dad and my almost best friend.


	15. Chapter 15 Intervention

**SM owns the characters**

**Thankyou for all the reviews, and the new followers. Not so long to wait for this chapter. The next one is almost finished, so hopefully there wont be such a long gap posting the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Intervention<strong>

**PPOV**

For the next few days I watched as Bella stopped living, she stopped eating and it was obvious that she was not sleeping. She would go to school and sit alone, ignoring anybody that would try to talk to her. I was beginning to get pissed off with her, watching her push everybody away. She was just existing, if asked a question she would answer, otherwise she stopped speaking.

With the weekend approaching, Charlie was still struggling to cope even on the new medication, so he was going to be spending the weekend with the Clearwater's. The plan was that he would spend some time with Old Quil, trying out different tonics and seeing what would help him, and the side effects.

I did not want Bella home alone; Charlie was in pieces because Bella was shutting down. So I had arranged with him to let Bella stay at my house for the weekend, hoping I could snap this mood out of her and make her see reality again.

I watched from the forest as Bella drove back from school, she slammed the door of her truck and slowly made her way to the porch. I watched as she dropped her keys and struggled to pick them up.

I phased back from my wolf from, and once dressed rushed over to help her, it was obvious that she was really dizzy when her balance went.

I grabbed her arm, pulling her into my body. "Take it easy Bella, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I just lost my balance" she snapped before walking away from me.

"Sure" I whispered. "You need to pack a bag, your dad is staying on the Reservation for the weekend, and I think you should to."

"No Paul, I'm fine staying here."

I grabbed her wrist and started to walk her to the stairs, "You don't have a choice Bella, and I know you are not eating or sleeping. I have seen you push everybody away including your dad."

"I'm not pushing anybody away; surely I'm allowed to have some time to myself."

I led her up the stairs and opened her bedroom door, before turning around and stopping her from entering. "Pack a bag, or I will do it for you," I threaten, before stepping out of her way and letting her into her room.

"No, get out of my house Paul, I want to be alone." She screamed at me, with tears running down her face.

"Nope" I calmly told her, before walking towards her closet.

"What are you doing now?"

"Packing your bag for you, as you are quite clearly not able to do it," I explain to her as I pull some jeans off a hanger and dumped them on her bed.

"Fine, I will pack; get out of my room I will be down once I'm done."

"Five minutes, or I will be back to help you." I replied before turning around and leaving her room.

I walked downstairs and started to check the back door and windows making sure they were all locked, with Bella and Charlie on the Reservation their house was not going to be patrolled until Sunday.

I heard Bella stomp downstairs with her bag resting on her shoulder; she didn't look at me instead walked straight to the front door. I followed behind her, making sure the door shut properly so it would lock.

"You might as well drive, as all my choices are being taken away from me." Bella said before throwing the trucks keys at me and then getting into the passenger side.

The journey to the Reservation was done in silence, I knew she was not happy with me, but I couldn't just watch her as she got worse and weaker and weaker. I pulled up outside my house and went to get out.

"Where am I staying?" Bella whispered.

"Here, you are staying with me, and your dad knows." I climbed out of the truck and then walked around to the passenger door and opened it for her.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I asked confused.

"Why do you want me to stay with you?"

"Because Bella, I'm not about to stand by and watch as you make yourself ill, as your friend I want to be there for you." I explained before helping her to get out of the truck, with her bag in her hands.

We walked up to my front door, and I opened the door wide allowing Bella to enter. She walked directly into the living room, looking around at the pictures on the fire place before looking at the sofa and the TV.

"Take a seat, do you want a drink."

Bella sat down, before shaking her head indicating she was not thirsty.

"So what did you plan for me?" Bella asked as I joined her on the sofa, sitting close enough so my knee was touching hers.

"Eat, sleep, watch DVDs then eat and sleep some more, but Bella at some point over the weekend I want to know what is going on in that head of yours. I get that you are worried and scared, but I want to know why you are trying your hardest to push everybody away."

"I'm not Paul; I just have a lot to think about at the moment."

"Are you hungry Bella, I missed lunch so was going to make myself a quick sandwich."

"No"

"What have you eaten today?" I asked, as I walked into the kitchen, knowing that I would still hear the answer.

"Food", Bella replied, before walking into the kitchen. Like the front room I watched as Bella, looked around the kitchen before taking a seat at the small table.

I ignored her answer and went ahead and made her a sandwich, after making myself a few, I walked to the table and put the sandwich in front of her before sitting opposite her. I watched as she pushed the plate aside before I picked up my sandwich and took a bite.

"I'm not hungry Paul, so you might as well eat that also." Bella mumbled.

"Bella, just eat." I demanded, once I had swallowed my food.

"No, you can't force me, and I'm not hungry."

"I can and I will, let me remind you that I am bigger and stronger than you. I will mix it with water so it is runny and pour it down your fucking throat." I threatened, before taking another bite from my sandwich, trying to hide the tremors going through my body, because of my temper.

I watched as she pulled the plate back in front of her and picked the sandwich up before taking a small bite. I finished my food and got back up to fetch Bella a glass of water, and put it in front of her. I wasn't about to sit back down and watch her eat, that would put me off if someone watched me, and I just needed her to eat something.

"I'm just going to shower; you can put the TV on if you want."

I didn't wait for a reply, instead I ran up the stairs and into my bathroom, turning the shower on as hot as possible before climbing in. I washed slowly, giving her enough time to eat and to make herself comfortable.

Once done and dressed I walked down stairs expecting to see the TV on, I could hear her still in the kitchen. I looked at the table, almost happy that her plate was empty, I found Bella looking out the window above the kitchen sink. It wasn't until I got closer that I could smell the salt from her tears.

Why did the imprint gods see it fit to give me an imprint that is so emotional, I am shit at comforting anybody and it seems for the last few weeks I have constantly been mopping up Bella's tears.

I walked to the sink, and made her turn around so she was facing me. "Talk" I demanded before taking her arm and almost forcing her to walk into the living room.

I sat her down on the sofa before I turned and kneeled in front of her. "Why are you crying now?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Well it obviously does, otherwise you would not be crying. So what is going on with you, why are you suddenly not eating or sleeping?" I asked her, leaving out the part where she is pushing everybody away, no point making her angry, as that would just make me angry with her.

"I'm going to die; I just know the tests are going to come back positive."

"You are not going to die; you know that my sense of smell is sensitive. I picked up a long time ago that there was something wrong with Charlie, Sam also picked up the same thing. You don't smell like that, I've told you this so many times."

"What if my disease smells different?" Bella asked, I wanted to be sarcastic and honest, but there was no way I could tell her that Charlie smells of death.

"So because you have this stupid idea," I watched as her eyebrows rose as I said stupid, but ignored her before continuing on. "Yes Bella, you're stupid idea, you just decided that you would give up trying to live?"

"No, I want to live, but every time I try to eat my throat feels like it is closing up. Every time I close my eyes, I keep seeing my own funeral."

I growled at her, when she mentioned her funeral, the thought of her dead and in a coffin, sent my wolf on edge. I took a step back, shaking trying to stop the wolf from making an appearance.

"You are not going to die, until you are old and wrinkly. You die, I die, and I'm pretty sure the imprint gods would not let me imprint on somebody who was going to die early."

"Why would you die, if I died?" Bella asked, I walked slowly back towards her and sat on the sofa next to her.

I took her hand and griped it lightly, "Because one cannot live without the other, if something was to happen to me and I die, you would join me. It's the same for me, so there would have been no point me imprinting on you if you were going to die, that would leave the Reservation with one less protector, it just doesn't make sense."

"I need those results back Paul, its killing me not knowing, and I know that you think you know that the results will be negative. But I just want to hear it from the consultant."

"I know, but you can't stop living, what happens if you get the results back and everything is fine but because you have not looked after yourself, you have made yourself too ill and die anyway." I explained, turning so I could look directly into her eyes.

"I've been stupid." Bella mumbled, I didn't answer her, she knew she had been, and there was no point in rubbing it in.

I dropped her hand and got off of the sofa, walking towards the shelf that had all my DVDs, "What do you fancy watching, I have some comedies, or I have all the Lord of the Rings trilogy?"

"I don't mind Paul, you choose."

"Nope, you are my guest, your choice, there is nothing here I don't like. Come and have a look."

After much swapping and changing, Bella finally decided to watch the Lord of the Rings, so once I set the first DVD up. I went into the kitchen and grabbed some soda and a big bag of chips.

We watched in near silence, all that could be heard for the next three hours was our breathing, I forgotten how good this film was, we were sat either side of the sofa. At some point during the film, Bella had taken her shoes off and had curled up into a ball. I kept looking to see if she was going to fall asleep, but she seemed glued to the TV.

Once the film finished, I stood up and switched it off. "So what did you think?"

"It was good, I almost wished I had watched it earlier now, but they changed so much from the book."

"You read the book?" I asked.

"Yes, it's not one of my favourites, but when the films came out I thought I would read the books first."

"You're a nerd Bella." I chuckled.

I couldn't stop the grin, when she smiled back and I could almost see the sparkle return to her eyes. She needed more food and lots of sleep, before she would start to look better.

"I've got some frozen pizza and garlic bread, so I'm going to put that in the oven" I told her before going into the kitchen and putting the three pizzas and four garlic breads in the oven.

By the time I came back, Bella was putting the second Lord of the Rings into the DVD player. We sat and watched the film until the pizza was cooked and we sat in the kitchen eating. I didn't say anything as Bella ate her way through over half a meat pizza and a whole garlic bread. When I had finished eating the rest, I went to the freezer and chuckled when Bella's face lit up as she watched me get out a big tub of ice cream.

We decided to share the tub while watching the rest of the film, once the ice cream was gone, Bella curled up into my side and we finished watching the film. Just as the end credits rolled up the screen, I noticed that she had fallen asleep.

I turned everything off, and picked Bella up, carrying her upstairs to the guest bedroom. When I went to put her down, I felt Bella grab the top of my arm.

"Stay with me please." Bella whispered.

So I picked her back up, and walked out the room. "We will stay in my room then, the bed is bigger."

I felt her hum before laying her down, and the then getting in next to her. I did think of maybe taking her jeans off, but I'm sure that would push the friend boundaries and she would be mortified tomorrow morning when she wakes up.

I awoke with a start, looking out the window, surprised by how late in the morning it was. Bella was wrapped around me, with her head resting on my chest. Last night, was the best sleep I had had in years, I could feel the extra energy needing to be burnt.

I slowly climbed out of bed, placing my pillow where my chest was, I watched silently as Bella wrapped her arms around the pillow before going back into a deep sleep.

I used the bathroom and had a quick shower; it was close to lunchtime so I thought I would make a huge cooked breakfast, so I wouldn't need to cook again until later. Once I got everything out ready and the eggs cracked, I quickly checked on Bella, surprised that she was still fast asleep.

Twenty minutes later, I had all the food laid out on the table, my stomach was growling with the smell. Eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes and chopped fruit, I couldn't believe how much I had made without burning anything.

I walked back to my room, and was surprised to see Bella sat up in bed looking confused.

"You wanted to sleep next to me, and my bed is bigger than the guest bed." I spoke, coming closer to the bed, suddenly feeling nervous.

"You didn't have to" Bella replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"I know, but you needed the sleep, and if it meant that you slept better, I didn't mind. To be honest with you, that was the best night's sleep I think I have ever had."

"And me, I didn't dream once." Bella said, sounding almost relieved.

I grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her out of bed, "come on, breakfast is ready, and it's going cold."

I almost dragged her into the kitchen; I smiled when I heard Bella gasp before her belly growled.

"Help yourself; eat as much as you can."

I watched as she loaded up her plate, before I loaded up mine. We ate in silence; I was shocked when she helped herself to a second plate full, before I ate the rest.

"I'm full, I can't move. When did you learn to cook like that?" Bella asked, as she slumped in her chair.

"I had no choice, after my mom left, some of the parents on the Reservation would cook for me but I couldn't rely on it so I had no choice."

"Do you hear from your mom?"

"Rarely, mostly birthdays and Christmas, but the phone calls are always short and she never tells me where she is."

"Why?" Bella asked, looking so sad.

"Don't be sad, please, we don't really get on. We never have done, when I was little, I would follow my dad around like his shadow. I think my mom got jealous, so rather than try to build a bond with me she got a job, even though my dad's drinking was not out of control then, and he was earning enough to pay all the bills."

"I'm sorry, you had to go through all of that, my story is so different to yours, my mom was great growing up. But she had no idea how to be a mother, I was the one who would make sure she would pay the bills and there was food in the cupboards. At times it would feel like I was growing up with my sister, the only times she would pull the mother card was when she would start a new hobby and get strange ideas."

"Like her refusing to allow you to have your blood tested?" I asked.

"Yes, but I have been thinking about that and I think she was more scared for me to find out about dads illness and maybe me having it." Bella explained, and it suddenly made sense, she was trying to hide the illness from Bella.

I didn't voice my opinion, it wouldn't achieve anything, and I didn't want to stop Bella from opening up.

The rest of the weekend went in a blur and before I knew it, Bella was driving us back to her house in Forks. She had homework to do, while I had the all night shift patrolling. Bella looked a lot better, she had slept without nightmares and even napping in the day to catch up, her appetite has also returned and she was now eating normally.

We pulled up on the drive outside Bella's house. "Can you come to dinner, one night this week before we have to go back to the hospital?" She asked turning so she could see me.

"I'm on another overnight patrol tomorrow night, but I can come Tuesday; ask Charlie if I can stay after dinner."

"Is it because of me, that you know have to do two all night patrols." Bella asked, looking guilty.

"Nope, Sam and I usually trade off with each other during the week when Jared has to go to school. I'm doing tonight and Monday night and he is then doing Tuesday and Wednesday. Thursday night I will do part of the night and he will do the rest. Jared usually patrols after school for a few hours so that we can both have some down time."

"Ok, I don't want everybody suffering because of me."

"Bella, nobody is suffering, we just swap, so we can work and have a break." I explained, before getting out the truck and meeting her at the front."

"Ok, so I will see you Tuesday." Bella said, looking down and her toes.

"Yes, unless you need me ok. If everything starts to get back on top of you again, ring me, if I'm not there then leave a message."

I watched as Bella nodded, before she started to walk up the steps towards her front door.

"Bye Bella, stay safe." I called out before she opened the door and disappeared inside. I walked into the forest and pulled my shorts off, tying them to my ankle before I felt the heat run up my body and my bones snapping allowing me to phase.

"_She looks so much better." _Jared thought, as he read my thoughts.

"_I can't wait until Wednesday, the sooner Bella gets the results, the sooner she can start living again properly."_

"_Then maybe she will want to meet my Kim."_

"_Give her time, Jared, but I will try again ok, I don't want to push her at the moment, especially with Charlie and these stupid tests of hers. I'm near La Push, so you can phase back now if you want." _I suggested, I liked the peace, when patrolling, it was easier to stay focused when I couldn't hear Sam or Jared's thoughts.

"_Phasing back now, howl if you need me." _Jared thought before his thoughts disappeared, leaving to my own thoughts, as I followed one of the patrol routes around the Reservation and up to Forks.


	16. Chapter 16 Results part 1

**Results:**** Part 1**

**PPOV**

After the weekend, Bella bounced back to being alive again not just existing. She went back to school, eating properly again, sleeping at night and holding a conversation.

But I could I still see the terror in her eyes, it didn't matter how many times I told her that the results would come back negative, she would still struggle to believe me.

Tomorrow, Bella, Charlie and I are going back to the hospital. Jared was taking over my patrol shift for me during the day. Billy Black had told his parents and school a little white lie that he will be working for the council tomorrow on work experience.

Sam was patrolling tonight, so I could get some sleep and be ready to pick the Swan's up early.

When Bella went home Sunday night, I suddenly realised how lonely my life had become. Jared and I had always been best friends from kindergarten, and as the years passed we became brothers, even before we phased.

After my dad died, he was there when my mom stopped paying much attention to my well being. We phased within days of each other, me being the first to change. It made us even closer, but still when I was home on my own with nothing to do the loneliness would creep in.

With Sam it was different, I knew of him, even helped search for him went he went missing. But I didn't really know him to talk to. When I phased he was the only person who understood what was happening to me and he helped me as much as he could.

A bond grew from that, especially the first few days before Jared phased. With the mind link it was harder, to keep things private and in the beginning Sam was able to see every memory of my dad, and my deepest darkest secrets that even Jared didn't know.

The first few days, he helped me to control my anger, so I wouldn't slip up and reveal the secret to the rest of the tribe. My anger remained simmering below the surface, and at times the smallest thing would set me off. But Sam helped me gain enough control so that I could run into the forest before uncontrollably phasing.

I woke up the next morning early enough to make a decent sized breakfast, and run to Sam's to get his truck. We decided that it would be quicker and more efficient to use Sam's as his truck was newer and ran a lot better per mile.

I pulled into the Swan's drive, two hours later, the front door opened and Charlie was stood in the doorway.

"Paul, I just want to say thank you, for doing this."

"It's nothing; I want to be there for both of you. I know that Bella is worried, and if I can be of some support, then I will be."

Charlie nodded before stepping out of the way, I felt him squeeze my shoulder as I walked past. "Bella is upstairs, I know she is ready to go, but I think she is just keeping herself busy, until it is time to leave. Go on up and let her know that you are here." I nodded, before walking through the house and up the stairs.

Bella's bedroom door was closed, but I could hear her heart rate was raised and she was pacing, I knocked and then opened the door, to find Bella walking from her closet to her window.

"Bella, it's time to go." I almost whispered, and listened as she gasped and jumped in surprise.

Her face suddenly looked panicked, and she looked even paler, if that was possible.

"Really, already, but we will get there too early, I don't think I can do this Paul. I don't want to know, if I do have it, nothing can be done, and if I don't then we would soon find out."

I grabbed hold of Bella's shoulders and guided her to her bed, almost forcing her to sit. "Now calm down, how many times do I have to tell you don't have it? But your dad doesn't know, please let him hear the results, give him that." I told her while crouching down, so I could see her eyes.

"But, I might have it, and I know that that will break him. What if he gives up quicker, and leaves me earlier?"

"When will you get it through that head of yours, you don't have it. So you won't break him." I took her hand and pulled her to her feet, not letting go as we walked down the stairs.

"Bell's are you ready to leave?" Charlie asked, as we stopped at the bottom of the stairs. To see him stood by the front door fiddling with a set of keys.

Bella nodded her head, before following Charlie out the front door. I closed the door, giving it a slight shove to make sure it was closed properly before walking towards the truck where Bella and Charlie were waiting.

I opened the passenger door, and pulled the seat forward so either one or both could get in the back. Charlie went to get in but almost lost his balance, I managed to catch his elbow before he fell.

"I'm fine, Paul help me in." He shrugged, before gripping the door frame.

"Dad, get in the front, I will get in the back." Bella offered.

"No, Bella, the back is fine. I will be able to stretch out, and be more comfortable." Charlie insisted.

I grabbed Charlie under the arms and lifted him as gently as possible into the back, I tried not to cringe when I could feel his body stiffen in pain and gasp for breath. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bella, chewing on her bottom lip with tears in her eyes.

Once Charlie was in the back seat and comfortable, he lent his head against the window and closed his eyes. I pulled the seat back, Bella walked towards the seat, still chewing on her lip. "He is ok, it was just the muscles, his organs are fine." I whispered, before helping her into the seat.

The journey to Port Angles, was done in almost silence, Charlie fell asleep before we had even left the boundaries of Forks. Bella stared out the window, wiping her eyes every now and again.

An hour later we pulled up in the hospital car park, I looked in the rear view mirror and watched as Charlie opened his eyes and sat more forward. When I looked at Bella, she seemed a lot paler than normal and her breathing was rushed.

I grabbed her hand, "Bella, look at me." She jumped before, turning her face to look at me.

"Calm down, deep breathes Bella, watch me, breath through your nose and out your mouth." I whispered, aware that Charlie had lent forward and was watching Bella intently.

Her breathing was still harsh and erratic; her eyes were looking around the cab of the truck. I undone the seat belt, and lent forward, taking Bella's face between my hands. Within seconds her breathing slowed down, and her eyes were staring straight into mine.

"Calm down, I'm here, your dad is here, you know what I've been saying to you for the last week. Breathe Bella, look at me and breathe."

I watched in silence has her breathing slowed down, to a normal rate. The tears slid down her face as she took a deep breath.

"You ok Bell's?" Charlie asked from the back, resting his arm on her shoulder.

"I'm fine dad, just scared, come on lets go. The sooner I know, the sooner I can make decisions."

I opened the door, and heard Bella open the passenger door at almost the same time. I met her at the front of the truck, without any thought and unable to stop myself, I leant forward and lightly kissed her temple. I felt her breathe leave her lungs and she suddenly went stiff.

"I'm sorry, Bella." I whispered, "I didn't plan that."

"Ok," Bella whispered back, before moving back towards the passenger door and pulled the seat forward.

Getting Charlie out of the truck, was a lot easier, he was able to shuffle to the end of the seat and pull himself out.

With Bella, between us we walked silently into the hospital. I stood back as she spoke to the receptionist, and then followed her and Charlie to the seating area.

As soon as Bella sat down, her knee started to bounce and she started to fidget. My nostrils flared when I could suddenly smell blood, I automatically looked at Bella and her teeth were biting down on her bottom lip.

"Bella, stop biting your lip." I whispered to her, leaning close to her ear.

"Oh, can you smell it?"

I nodded, as she let go of her lip. I could see the small cuts in her lip where her teeth had broken the skin.

We jumped when Bella's name was called out, loudly by her consultant. I didn't think she would me to go in with her, so I was shocked when she grabbed my hand and gripped it hard.

"Please, Paul come with me."

I stood up, and expected her to drop my hand but instead, she held it tighter. Charlie stood up behind us and followed us into the room; we watched when the consultant sat down at the desk before pointing to the three chairs that was situated around the front of his desk.

With Bella, sat between us, Charlie grabbed her other hand. We watched as the consultant quickly looked through all the notes before looking directly at Bella.

"Well Miss Swan, the news is good, every test came back negative. You do not have the disease." The consultant told her, with a smile on his face.

I could feel her relax, but I was surprised when Charlie suddenly broke down, I looked over to see his shoulders shaking and his head looking down at his feet.

"I'm sorry Bell's." Charlie spoke, wiping his eyes and clearing his throat. "I knew, deep down you were in the clear, but to know for sure. I am so happy, and relieved, I am going to be the last victim to this disease, within our family. To know that you are going to be able to lead a full healthy life is the biggest weight off my shoulders."

I watched as Bella, wiped the tears off her face, before she got up from her chair and gave Charlie a hug. They whispered quietly, I tried to ignore them; this was their time to reassure each other and comfort each other.

I looked over to the now open paperwork, and sucked in an almost silent breath. Written as a side note below, the negative was a short note on her blood results, all I could see was iron deficiency anaemia. Science was never my best subject at school, so I had no idea what it meant and if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

It wasn't until I smelt blood that I realised that my hands were in fists, and my nails were digging into my palms. How much more has Bella got to deal with? What have I done to make the spirits punish me?

I wanted to phase and howl at the spirits, so Bella is going to die, and so will I. Putting myself through all of this shit was for nothing, phasing into a wolf, giving up all my plans to leave the Reservation.

"Paul, you're shaking." Bella whispered, placing her hand on my arm.

"I'm ok."

"Are you going to phase, you need to leave if you are."

"No, I'm ok." I whispered back, before the consultant coughed slightly to get our attention back.

"Miss Swan, when your blood was tested, it was also ran through some other tests to check your health and wellbeing. The results come back with some surprising results, in regards to your iron levels."

I felt Bella squeeze my arm, before taking my hand again.


	17. Chapter 16 Results part 2

**SM owns the characters.**

**The final part to the results.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and the new followers.**

**Aiming for weekly updates now, I have more time on my hands now.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Results part 2<strong>

**BPOV**

"Well Miss Swan, the news is good, every test came back negative. You do not have the disease." As soon as the words left the consultants mouth, I could feel myself relax.

I was waiting for Paul to whisper in my ear 'I told you so'. Suddenly the room was filled with my dad's sobs.

"I'm sorry Bell's." Dad spoke, wiping his eyes and clearing his throat. "I knew, deep down you were in the clear, but to know for sure. I am so happy, and relieved, I am going to be the last victim to this disease, within our family. To know that you are going to be able to lead a full healthy life is the biggest weight off my shoulders."

I wiped my face, with the back of my hand, noticing the tears falling. I got up and wrapped my arms around dad, "Live, Bella, Promise me you will live everyday to your fullest." Dad whispered into my ear.

"I promise, dad, everyday will matter." I whispered back, before sitting back down.

We both wiped our tears, before I sat back down. I looked at Paul and could see him shaking and his hands in fists.

"Paul, you're shaking." I whispered, placing my hand on his arm.

"I'm ok." He whispered back.

"Are you going to phase, you need to leave if you are."

"No, I'm ok." He whispered, before the consultant coughed slightly to get our attention back.

"Miss Swan, when your blood was tested, it was also ran through some other tests to check your health and wellbeing. The results came back with some surprising results, in regards to your iron levels."

I squeezed Paul's arm, before taking his hand again.

"Miss Swan, when was the last time, you had a blood test?"The consultant suddenly asked.

"I don't know, I can't remember."

"Would it have been within the last two years?"

"No, I'm sure I've not had one in the last ten years. Why?" I asked, beginning to worry, sucking my bottom lip into my mouth.

"Have you always been so pale?" The consultant asked I released my mouth ready to answer. When dad, answered for me.

"I noticed, the summer before Bella, turned fifteen, she was getting paler and paler."

The doctor nodded, before briefly looking at my notes before looking back at me.

"I'm going to ask you a series of questions, if at any point the answer is no, then please stop me. A nod of your head would be fine, if the answers are yes."

I nodded silently, before looking at the doctor, and paying full attention.

"Do you feel the cold easily, and struggle to keep warm?" I nodded yes, "Do you tire easily, but still struggle to fall asleep on a night time, and then stay asleep?" I nodded yes again; I could feel my heart rate speeding up.

"Do you bruise easily and at times feel light headed, at times does your heart feel like it is beating too fast and louder than normal?"

"The answer is yes, to every one of those. Also sometimes if I move too quick, I get really light headed and the only way to stop it is to sit down and put my head between my knees." I explain, starting to feel nervous.

"Well Miss Swan, your blood results showed that you are suffering from iron deficiency anaemia."

"Is it serious?"

"It can be if left untreated, your heart would beat faster than normal, which can damage the muscles surrounding your heart."

"So it has been picked up in time?" Paul, suddenly asked, leaning forward on his seat.

"Yes, your heart is healthy and perfectly fine. However you will need to start treatment today, your iron levels need to improve. The course of treatment is simple and you can get treated at your local hospital or medical centre."

"What is the treatment?" I asked, so glad that I won't have to come back here, hopefully never again.

"Iron injections, iron pills, and an iron enriched diet. Sticking to the treatment, will mean that within the next six to twelve months, your iron levels will be back to normal. You may have to take a low dosage iron pill for the next few years, just to maintain your levels. But you will no longer have any of the symptoms that you are suffering from now."

"So, we go back to Forks hospital today and the treatment will start?" Paul asked.

"How many injections will I need?" I asked, before the doctor could answer Paul's question.

"That depends on your iron count, but for now you will have two a week for the next month. Then you will have another blood test, and depending on your iron levels, it will either stay at twice weekly injections or just one a week. Every month you will have a blood test, so the injections are really based on those results." The doctor explained, before gathering up all my notes and standing up to leave the room. "I will send a nurse in to give you your first injection."

We watched as the doctor left the room, and shut the door.

"This is your mother's fault, and her stupid ideas. For years I have been, telling her to get you seen by a doctor, and she would just ignore me or tell me to mind my own business." Dad ranted, standing up half way through pacing the room.

He stopped when the door suddenly opened and a nurse walked in.

"Hi Miss Swan, it may be a good idea if the two men left the room for a few minutes." She suggested.

"Why?" I asked I didn't want to be on my own, while having the injection.

"The injection needs to be put in the muscle at the top of your thigh, just under your buttock." She replied, I could feel my face getting hot and I knew it was going bright red.

"Dad, Paul go, just stand outside the door please." I begged, while looking at my feet, trying to get my face to cool down.

I didn't look up again until, until I heard the door close, I took a deep breath and looked up at the nurse.

"This won't take longer than a few minutes, if you could please remove your trousers, and get on the bed and lay on your stomach."

I followed her instructions, while she turned her back to me and prepared the injection. I jumped when I suddenly felt something cold and wet wipe across my thigh.

I suddenly couldn't breathe and I knew that I was beginning to panic. "I need Paul, please can Paul come in."

"Take a deep breath and it will all be over."

"No, please don't, I want Paul here." I begged, I didn't want to do this alone, and I didn't want my dad to see me half dressed.

The door suddenly opened, and within seconds, I felt Paul's warm hands holding mine.

"It's ok Bella, I'm here." Paul whispered.

I flinched, when I felt something sharp go into my thigh, the tears so followed. They soon disappeared when Paul's hand wiped them away.

"All done now, the muscle will feel sore for the next day; it's nothing to worry about. Keep moving your leg so the muscle doesn't seize up."

I nodded silently, before pulling myself up and off the bed, I quickly pulled my jeans up and was grateful to see that Paul had turned his back on me and was staring out the window.

"I'm ready." I whispered, knowing that he would still hear me.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded, before walking towards the door as the nurse opened it.

"I will send all the details to your local hospital today, but you need to call them to set up your next appointment for two days time and here is a pack of iron pills, and some information on high iron enriched food."

We all left the hospital silently; my leg hurting every time I put weight on it, the journey back to Forks was painful. No matter how I sat, my thigh hurt and spent most of the trip fidgeting.

By the time we got back to the house, the muscle had seized up and I was unable to walk on it at all. Paul had to help me limp up the steps and arrange the cushions on the sofa so I could sit down.

Dad, had come in and gone to bed, he looked so tired but at the same time like a massive weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"I can't have any more of those injections, they are so painful." I moan, as soon as Paul walks into the room.

"Yes you will be I will arrange it with Sam so that I can take you to every single appointment. Bella, this is serious, and you heard the doctor, it won't be forever."

"I still don't like them."

"Are you going to call your mom, let her know that you are in the clear and about the blood results?" Paul asked, nodding his head towards the phone in the kitchen.

"Tomorrow maybe." I shrugged, not ready for the lecture I will surely get for having blood tests done.

"She needs to know Bella, the fact that she never let you have a blood test, could have killed you eventually."

Paul walked towards me and suddenly picked me up causing me to shriek in surprise.

"What are you doing?" I shouted.

"Helping you, to call you're, mom."

He sat me down on a kitchen chair, before passing me the phone. I had a feeling this was not going to be good, but Paul was right she needed to know.

I dialled the numbers in and could hear the line ringing before she picked it up.

"Hello, mom."

"Oh hi Bella, why are you calling?"

"I just thought that I would let you know, that I got tested to see if I had the same disease as dad. I have not, but there is something wrong with my blood." I answered, the line was silent for a about a minute, I could hear in the background women talking and laughing.

"You stupid girl, I told you about giving your blood to these doctors. Why did you waste their time, you do know, that they have your blood now and can do god knows what to it." She shouted back, almost causing me to drop the phone.

"They found I had a problem with my iron levels."

"There is nothing wrong with you Bella; they just like to fill your head with garbage so they can make more money. As your mother, I am telling you that you must not allow them to give you anything, no pills or injections."

"I have to have iron injections, otherwise I will get ill mom and could die." I explained to her, I was shocked when she suddenly laughed, shortly followed by aloud laugh in the background.

"Whatever you want, just don't come crying to me when you turn green or something, because they have been injecting you with chemicals. I need to go, Phil's team got some new players and their girlfriends are here, they need mothering and support and that is my job."

"Ok, mom." But the line had gone dead already, and it was just the dial tone.

"What a bitch." Paul, shouted, shaking and pacing the kitchen. "Seriously Bella, she is as bad as my mother."

"Paul, she is not usually like that." I tried defending her, she was still my mom.

"Really, because to me it sounded like she didn't care. Too busy to support her own daughter, while trying to be a mother to strangers."


	18. Chapter 17 The Medicine Man

**SM owns the characters.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, at the moment updates will be more frequent but I won't give you a date when I can up date next. Sometimes RL has a habit of surprising me with something unplanned.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Medicine Man<strong>

**BPOV**

Two days after the first injection, I had to have another one at Forks hospital. Paul was there, holding my hand and helping me back to my truck afterwards. Dad had already made plans to stay on the Reservation for the weekend, and Paul didn't want me to stay at Forks on my own, so I agreed that I would stay at his for a few days.

He still had to patrol, but I didn't mind. I was able to catch up on homework, cook, and have time to relax without worrying about my dad.

I drove down to the Reservation alone, and by the time I pulled up outside Paul was already getting my bags off from the passenger seat. He knew that I hated, having help getting in and out of the truck like a baby. I knew that he would watch me, and probably be ready to catch me if it looked like I was going to fall.

I followed Paul into his house and watched as he put my bags into the guest room before joining me a short distance from where I was stood.

"I need to patrol, make yourself at home and I will see you later. If an emergency happens and you need to get hold of me Sam's number is next to the phone. He is not patrolling today, so he can be here or he can phase and get me." I nodded, before he walked towards the back of the house and out the back door.

It hurt when Paul put my bags in the guest room, I hid the hurt, and then told myself that we are friends and friends don't share beds.

Once Paul came back from patrol, and we ate dinner together, we watched a few DVDs before going to bed. After tossing and turning, I was now wide awake staring into the darkness. My thigh was still throbbing from the injection, which meant that I couldn't sleep on my right side at all, and that was my comfortable side on a normal day.

I had no idea how long I led in bed for, but eventually my bladder decided I had to get up. Slowly I got out of bed, and shuffled my way to the bathroom. As I was leaving the bathroom, I looked towards Paul's room. The door was shut, and I couldn't hear anything from his room.

Once I had finished in the bathroom, I remembered that I had left my phone in the living room, so decided to get that, so I could find out what time it was, and then get a glass of water. I made my way slowly into the living room and grabbed my phone off of the arm of the sofa; I didn't bother with the glass of water. Knowing that if I drank a glass of water I would only need to use the bathroom again, putting weight on my sore leg again.

Once I was back in the guest room, I sat down on the edge of the bed before switching my phone on. I was surprised that it was just after two in the morning, it felt like I had been in bed a lot longer. I wished it was later, at least then I could justify getting up and starting the day.

I looked around the room, not sure what to do with myself. I was wide awake, so I didn't see the point getting back into bed just to toss and turn again and cause my leg to hurt more. With a sigh, I decided I would get that glass of water; at least it would give me something to do if my bladder needed emptying again.

I limped out of the guest room and into the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of water and sitting down at the table. Making patterns on the table top, until I had drank all of the water. Putting my glass in the sink, I had decided to sit in the living room. With the TV down low, so not to wake Paul and hoping that it would send me to sleep. As I turned around, I jumped and almost screamed. Paul was stood in the door way, arms crossed, looking grumpy.

"Why are you awake Bella?" He asked, not moving from the doorway, and staring straight at me.

"I can't sleep." I mumbled back, looking down at my feet, feeling guilty. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"You didn't, but it was hard trying to fall asleep and listening to you toss and turn. Then use the bathroom, and then wonder around the house."

"Sorry, I will go back to the guest room, and be quiet. You need to sleep, you have to patrol tomorrow morning."

"Come with me." Paul grunted, before turning around and walking towards his room.

I followed behind him, and then watched him from the door way as he got back into bed and moved over to the other side.

"Come on Bella, we shared a bed last time you stayed here, this is no different." Paul invited, he lifted the sheet. I blushed, feeling the heat spread across my face and the top of my chest. Before shrugging my shoulders and getting into the bed, I rolled onto my left side to find Paul led on his back.

"Now sleep, it's late and you look tired." Paul mumbled, before moving his right arm so that it was almost covering his face.

I pulled the blankets up closer to my head, and closed my eyes. The heat from Paul's body soon warmed me up and I started to fall asleep.

When I opened my eyes again, it was to the light of day. I automatically reached over to Paul's side, and sighed quietly when the bed was no longer warm. My leg was throbbing this morning, so I slowly climbed out of bed and limped to the bathroom.

Once I finished my business, I limped into the kitchen and put the kettle on. I looked at the time on the oven and was surprised that it was nearly lunchtime; I had never slept in so late before.

My stomach rumbled, reminding me how hungry I was, I put some bread in the toaster and finished making myself a coffee. The back door opened suddenly, causing me to jump and nearly drop the kettle of hot water.

"Whoa, it's only me, calm down." Paul, said, rushing to take the kettle off me.

I jumped again when the toaster popped the toast up; Paul chuckled as he pulled another cup down from the cupboard.

I ignored him, and put the toast on a plate before buttering it. I took it to the table, and Paul soon joined me with the cups of coffee.

"Why are you only having toast for lunch?" Paul asked as I took a bite of toast, "and why are still in your night clothes?"

"This is not my lunch, this is breakfast, and I'm not dressed yet because, I've only just got up." I replied, quickly swallowing the mouthful of toast.

"Good, you obviously needed the sleep, but you need to hurry because we have to be at Old Quil's in half an hour."

Half an hour later we were on our way to the Aterea's, I had no memories of meeting old Quil before and was feeling nervous. He was one of the oldest members of the tribe, so he had set traditions, I kept wondering what he would think of me.

"Stop worrying Bella." Paul suddenly said, stopping when the house came into view. "Old Quil might surprise you; he is one of the most laid back people I know. Whatever he tells you will always be the truth, and he won't ever go for the soft approach."

"But what if he doesn't like me? Because of my past choices or because of my skin colour?" I asked, pulling the bottom of my lip into my mouth and chewing on it.

"If Old Quil didn't like, you would know by now. As for the past well it's in the past now, he won't hold you over it. Never make skin colour an issue, Old Quil is very sensitive on that subject." Paul explained, taking my hand and almost dragging me to the front door.

Paul knocked twice on the wooden door, before opening it up and walking in. I followed behind him, closing the door quickly. Old Quil was sat in a recliner chair; very similar to the one my dad has at home.

"Paul, go hunt some deer, I only need one. Isabella, please take a seat on the sofa next to me. We have some talking to do." Old Quil, spoke up.

Paul squeezed my hand before he turned around and walked back out the house, I nervously walked to the sofa and sat down.

"Isabella, I don't bite. Stop looking so nervous, and look at me."

I looked up and couldn't stop the smile, when Old Quil was sat there giving me a mega watt smile.

"See, I have no idea why you were so nervous. I'm not going to sit here and give you a lecture about your past decisions, to be honest I'm not interested. You are here now, and hopefully you have learnt some lessons."

I nodded silently, adverted my eyes when he stared right into my eyes before looking over the rest of my face.

"If you need a drink, the kitchen is that way." He said, as he pointed to a closed door that was behind me.

"I'm ok, thank you." I replied, I had drunk a large glass of juice at Paul's as well as the cup of coffee and I knew that I would become embarrassed if I had to ask where the bathroom was.

"Ok, get comfy, I'm going to tell you a true story. I warn you now, it does not have a happy ending depending on how you look at it."

I nodded again before sitting back on the sofa, pulling the cushion that was behind me on to my lap. Old Quil nodded, before he grinned slightly and sat back in his chair.

"What do you know about your great aunt Molly?" Old Quil asked, surprising me because my dad had never spoken about her.

"I don't, I didn't even know I had a great aunt."

"Well your dad was very young when she left us, perhaps he doesn't remember her." He turned to look out of the window, before turned to look at me again.

"You look so much like her, it's quite uncanny. Well your Great Aunt Molly was my first wife, much to the disgust to the elders at the time."

"Your first wife?" I asked, "I didn't realise I had Quileute blood in me."

"You don't, she was white like you. She came here to help your grandmother when she was pregnant with your dad."

"What happened to her? Where is she now?" I asked, I wonder if the previous elders kicked her off the Reservation.

"She passed away, two years after she arrived in Forks. We met while your grandparents were spending time with the Blacks. Molly wanted to get outside, it was a sunny day and she really missed the sun. I was walking along the beach, my parents were trying to force me to pick a bride. They wanted me to settle down, but every girl I had seen just didn't appeal to me. I had had another argument with them because they wanted to start arrangements. I knew I needed to cool off, and the beach was the only place that seemed to work for me."

Old Quil, suddenly got up and walked to a shelf on the other side of the room. I watched as he grabbed a frame before walking back towards me, he held his hand out and I took the frame. Gasping when I realised who it was a photo of, I could see so many similarities. My eyes were the same shape, and I could see that I also had her nose and lips.

"I don't remember how we got talking, but within minutes I knew that she was the one. I took her home that day and introduced her to my parents. They warmed to her straight away, there was something enduring about her, whenever she would walk into a room, it was like the room would light up."

I looked at the photo again, running my hand over her face, before placing it on to my lap.

"What happened after that?" I asked, intrigued now.

"A few weeks later we set a date for the wedding, the elders were not happy, but my father fought for me and my happiness. I loved her so much, that had they refused, I would have given up all my tribal rights including the eventual title of medicine man. I would have left the Reservation, I would have followed Molly to the ends of the earth."

I closed my eyes, and I could almost imagine the wedding, I know that I would want to get married on the beach. The white dress and shoeless feet, not caring about the stares. I jumped when I realised that I was dreaming about my marriage, maybe one day.

"So we got married, and I was given a cabin from the council. We were so happy, once the elders accepted that she was my wife the rest of the tribe accepted her and she was shown respect. The same could not be said to the white people in Forks, Molly was shunned. She lost all of her friends, your grandparents were the only people that accepted our decision to marry and they were happy for us."

"That's really sad, it's good that opinions have changed." I commented, I couldn't imagine suddenly becoming an outcast just for my choices.

"That's just the way it was back then, your aunt was happy to stay on the Reservation. She was making new friends, she did become very close to the Uleys."

"Why did she die so young?" I asked, unable to stop the question leaving my mouth. "I'm so sorry, you don't have to tell me." I apologised, feeling my face heat up.

"Six months after we were married, she kept getting these headaches. I would make her up herbal remedies but nothing would work. I wanted to take her to Seattle, to get looked at by the special doctors there. She refused, knowing that we couldn't afford it, in the end your grandfather and the Black's gave us the money."

My mouth suddenly felt dry, and I tried to swallow. "Is it ok if I get a drink now?" I asked him, he nodded silently and turning to look back out the window.

I went into the kitchen, there was a glass on the draining board. Once I had filled the glass with water, I gulped the contents down. Rinsing the glass out, I put it back on the draining board before going back into the front room and sitting back down.

Old Quil, silently stared at me before he rested his elbows on his thighs and rubbed his face with his hands.

"So we went to Seattle, and saw some brain doctors. Back then, the tests were simple and few, but the waiting period for results were weeks." Old Quil continued, resting his hands under his chin.

"Nearly two months after the tests, we received a letter informing us that we had to go back to the hospital. Ironically that, the date that we had to go back was also our one year wedding anniversary. It is usually celebrated within the tribe, but we could not be there and Molly was still suffering every day with the headaches and would often retire to the bedroom on an evening. So it was the perfect excuse, I've never been big on celebrations. I don't get much choice nowadays but back then it was a lot easier to get out of them."

"Two months for results?" I asked shocked, how they could cope with living that long without getting any answers.

"I'm not a medical expert, but I would think back then everything had to be done by hand rather than using computers and robots."

"Yes probably, but it would have driven me mad, waiting so long."

"It did me, I wanted to go back sooner, but Molly didn't. She wanted to wait, and she would often reassure me that they would contact us when the time was right. In the meantime, I made more remedies."

"What kind of remedies?" I asked, as Old Quil picked up an old looking leather bound book from the small table at the side of his chair.

"This book was my great grandfathers, and in time it will be passed on to young Quil. There are recipes in here for most ailments, every generation has added to it, as Molly started to spend more time in bed. I spent more time trying to come up with something that would stop the headaches."

We were interrupted by the front door opening and Paul walking in, he looked intently at me before turning to Old Quil. "It's in the shed, what do you want me to do with it?" Paul asked, staying near the front door.

"Bleed it, there are clean glass bottles in the big cupboard in the shed. Take off four steaks and bring them into the house, the rest of it chop into parts and put it in the chest freezer in the shed."

"Sure, shout if you need me." Paul called out, before walking out the front door again.

"Let's get back to your Aunt Molly, we went back to Seattle and got the results. We were told that she had a cancer of the brain, there was nothing that they could do. They did mention about operating on it but it could have left Molly severely disabled, so she refused. Molly was a very independent woman, the thought of somebody else helping her to live would have shamed her and probably killed her in the end."

"So there was nothing they could do? Was there no medication that she could take to make it smaller?" I asked, shocked that there was nothing.

"Nope, there wasn't the drugs back then that could do that, plus the extra ways that they test nowadays was not even invented back then."

"What happened then?"

Well your Aunt Molly, wanted to come home, and try to live as normal as possible She didn't want anybody to know, she hated the attention. We told your grandparents and the Black's a few weeks later. Anybody else we would just change the subject, or come up with a fitting story. She did eventually tell the UIey's, by then they knew what she was like so they didn't make a big deal about it when she was around."

Old Quil, rubbed his hands across his face and coughed slightly.

"For a while, the headaches went, or were not as bad. I thought the doctors had got it wrong, but one day your Aunt passed out. From that day she got weaker and weaker, and stopped getting out of bed. The rest of the tribe soon found out, but she refused to let them into the bedroom. Your grandmother would come a few times a day to help me clean her and keep her comfortable. Over the next few months the cancer seemed to spread throughout her whole body, she was in so much pain. None of my remedies worked, so in the end I had to pay for the doctor to come from Forks. He would give her was was classed at the time as modern medicine that would help her to sleep and be painfree." Old Quil explained, in a flat unemotional voice.

I wanted to hug him, maybe even take some of his pain away for him. But I had a feeling that he would rebuke it and push me away. It happened so long ago, maybe over the years he has just learnt to switch his emotions off. I wish I could do that, just for a few hours. Switch off and not feel anything, be in my own emotionless bubble.

"Eventually without even taking the medicine Molly stopped waking up, then one evening, I had a feeling that her time to leave me was coming near. For an hour, I sat on the bed holding her in my arms as she took her last breath. For a long time I felt guilty, it was my job to heal people but I couldn't even heal my wife."

"But you tried, and some things may not be able to be healed." I said, I didn't like seeing this old man looking so guilty.

"Your Aunt Molly said almost the exact same thing to me, all those years ago."

"She was right, it's just the way something's are sometimes."

"So almost a decade later, I met somebody else. She was nothing like Molly, but I enjoyed her company and over time learnt to love her. She gave me a son, who in turn gave me a grandson."

"Is it because of my Aunt, that you are helping my dad and me?" I asked suddenly.

"Yes, I couldn't heal your Aunt, and I can't heal your dad. But you Isabella, I can and will. You are the last in the line of Swan's, if it's the last thing I do on this earth. It will be to keep you healthy and be able to live a long happy life. On that note, excuse me a minute I have your remedy in the fridge keeping cool."

I watched as he left the room, returning a few minutes later holding a glass of dark liquid. When he handed it to me, I could see that it was a dark burgundy, with black bits in.

"It might be best if you don't over think it and just drink it. This will help your iron levels, so you won't need the injections for much longer."

"What is in it?" I asked, moving the glass to my nose and sniffing. I nearly gagged, when the smell of blood hit my nostrils.

"I will tell you after, I fear that if I told you now then you won't drink it unless forced to do so."

Without anymore thought, I drank the liquid in one go, gagging afterwards from the heavy taste of blood left in my mouth.

"It was blood?" I asked, gagging again at the thought.

"Yes, deer blood, their diet includes food that has a lot of iron in it. There were also spinach leaves, fish eyes, elderberry flowers, camomile and other natural plants that don't have English names."

"It tasted awful." I moaned, yawning at the same time suddenly feeling very tired.

"I guess it would, now lie down and get some sleep. Paul will wake you when dinner is ready in a few hours." I heard Old Quil say, before my eyes closed, and any sound lost.

Dreaming once again about getting married on the beach on a rare sunny day, growing old and being healthy just like Old Quil had told me. 

* * *

><p>O<p> 


	19. Chapter 19 The Road to Recovery

**SM Owns the Characters**

**Thank you for all the reviews**

**Just a short chapter this time, to move things along a bit.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Road to Recovery<strong>

**PPOV**

With the deer butchered and everything cleaned and put away, I made my way back into the house carrying the four steaks on a plate.

As I walked into the front door, I automatically looked for Bella. She was fast asleep on the sofa with a blanket over her. Old Quil was sat in a chair nearby watching her silently.

"Is she ok?" I asked, crouching down so I could look into Bella's face.

"Yes, the tonic I gave her will help her to have a more natural sleep. She is exhausted, and far too pale."

I nodded to him and put the steaks in the fridge before going back into the front room.

"I heard what you told her, I didn't mean to but with the extra hearing it's kind of hard not to listen. I'm sorry about your first wife, and I appreciate what you are doing for her." I said, as I sat down on the sofa near Bella's feet.

"You don't need to thank me Paul; the Swan's are an extension of my family. I would do anything for them, especially Bella. She reminds me of my Molly, and I want you to have the happiness with a Swan that I did not."

"So you think that she will be ok?" I asked, even though we knew what was going on with Bella now. I was still scared that something was going to happen, and this was just a little peak of possible happiness for me.

"I know she will be, give it a few months and Isabella will be healthy again. I don't think she likes my tonic very well, but I should have guessed that. The Swan's have this very weird talent of being able to smell the scent of blood, I couldn't imagine what it would smell like but from seeing Isabella's reaction I would guess it's not a very nice smell."

"I didn't realise that, I will to ask her what it smells like." I replied, for us wolves it smelt of rust and dirt.

Bella suddenly stirred and woke up; she looked at me and smiled before turning to look at Old Quil.

"You drugged me." Bella accused him.

Old Quil grinned, before answering her. "I did not drug you; it was just some herbs that would encourage your body to sleep if it needed the rest."

"I do feel better, so thank you I guess."

An hour later and Bella was grilling us some venison steaks, Old Quil was watching her making sure the meat was not over cooked. Bella complained again about all the blood as we sat down to eat them, I could see that she was struggling to eat them. Eventually she managed to eat it, even though by the end of it she looked almost green.

"I will find a way of hiding the smell of the blood in the tonic; I will have it ready by tomorrow afternoon." Old Quil whispered, as we were getting ready to leave.

"Thank you for the help, I guess I will see you soon for the next glass of tonic." Bella grumbled.

"You don't need to thank me Isabella, and I will pass the tonic onto Paul. You need to drink it every night before bed." Old Quil told her, before surprising both of us and pulling her into a hug. "Don't be a stranger Isabella, maybe when you visit again I can get the box of photos I have here of your Aunt and Grandparents."

"I would like that, thank you." Bella replied, before we left the house and made our way back to my house to collect her truck.

I stayed with Bella until Harry Clearwater dropped Charlie off; I left with Harry once they were both settled in front of the TV. I placed a light kiss on Bella's forehead, already noticing her skin didn't seem so cold and her skin not so pale.

The trip back to the Reservation started off quiet, as we passed the boundary line, Harry broke the silence.

"Paul, how often can you come up to Forks?" Harry asked, almost whispering.

"I usually come up every day, sometimes for dinner, or if I have patrol at night straight after. Why?"

"He is getting weaker and slower, and with Bella not being well either, I'm worried about them. If Charlie was to have a fall, there is no way that Bella could help him up."

"Then she would ring 911." I told him, thinking it would be the most obvious thing to do.

"I know that, but he is trying to hide the worse of his illness from her. The medication he is on from the doctors is not having much effect. Old Quil's tonics seem to help, but even he will admit that Charlie's body will soon get used to them." Harry explained, making me stare at him in shock.

"So he hasn't got long left?" I asked.

"Get that thought out of your mind; Charlie will fight this until the end. Old Quil is making new tonics for him. He is reading his grandfathers recipes and going back even further."

"Bella should know, she needs to know this." I growled out, she needs to know what was happening to her dad.

"Charlie does not want her to worry about him; she needs to get better herself. That girl has always been a worrier; imagine if the shock of finding out stops her from eating properly or sleeping properly."

"Her iron levels will go down, and it could affect her heart." I told him.

"Exactly, and if something was to happen to her, and please don't get angry, but if she was to die. Charlie would not be far behind her, Bella is the reason he is fighting this disease."

I couldn't stop the growl, at the thought of Bella dying and leaving me. I know that I would not be able to live; I would have nothing to live for.

I watched as Harry shifted in his seat and slowed down a bit. "Do I need to pull over?" he asked.

"No, sorry, I'm fine. Just the thought of Bella no longer existing." I replied, watching as Harry relaxed again.

"If I was to talk to Sam, would you be ok to spend the evenings there. Keep an eye on Charlie until he goes to bed?" Harry asked, as he pulled up outside his house.

"I don't have a problem with it, what about during the day? With Bella at school, I would be needed to patrol."

"My Suzy will be up every day, and she will either take him to the station or down to the Black's. Emily has also offered to come up and help keep the house in order, do the shopping and prepare meals."

"Not sure how Bella would feel about that, I know that she usually does all the cleaning and grocery shopping, she is a good cook and enjoys cooking." I explained, knowing that Bella was too independent, and would hate having help.

"Well she is pack now; I guess she has not really got to know the other imprints?" Harry asked, shaking his head.

"No, not yet. I think she is scared, the last people she made friends with up and left her like garbage." I told him, I was not going to force Bella; this was something she needed to do in her own time.

"I don't blame her, but you could both do with the extra support. Maybe if Emily comes up and gets to know Bella on her own, they may become friends. Go, I will speak to Sam tonight after the council meeting."

I nodded before leaving the truck; I waved quickly as Harry drove away, and I opened my front door, but didn't enter. Bella's scent hit me straight away, the house seem so quiet and uncomfortable without her here. With that thought in mind, I ran around to the back of the house and phased.

I was automatically hit with Jared's thoughts, I try not to pay much attention to his or Sam's thoughts but I couldn't stop when Jared was going over a conversation he had had with his parents.

"_Will they really kick you out?"_ I asked.

"_Yes, they think I'm on drugs and getting into trouble by hanging out with you and Sam."_

"_Shit man, talk to Billy. He will tell your parents something."_ I suggested.

"_You think he would, if they kick me out where will I go? I can't move in with Kim, her parents think we are too young and too serious."_

"_I have spare rooms at mine, you can stay at mine."_ I offered.

"_But I won't be able to pay rent, unless I give up school."_

"_You won't need to; my mom still pays all the bills. The money you get from the council would have to go towards food. Don't worry, man, talk to Billy. Worst case I get a lodger." _

"_Why are you phased anyway?"_ He asked, knowing that he still had another four hours before his patrol was up.

"_House is too quiet, with Bella back at hers and nothing else to do. If you want to finish early I can take over. Go see Billy now, they have a council meeting in a few hours so he is around."_

"_Ok, howl if you come across anything." _Jared thought, before he turned around and started to run back towards the Black's.

When he got near the tree line to the Black's his thoughts disappeared. I picked up Jared's scent before running around the usual patrol route; slowly making my way to Fork's to check on the Swan's.


	20. Chapter 20 The moving of Time

**SM Owns the characters**

**Thank you for the reviews, updates should now be a bit more regular unless RL becomes busy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Moving of Time<strong>

**BPOV**

The next few weeks passed in a blur, Christmas was a quiet occasion. Dad and I spent it mostly alone, Paul came up on the evening and we all sat down for a meal. But he had to patrol, as he had offered so that the others could spend time with their imprints.

I didn't think it was fair, but once Paul admitted that he hated Christmas because of the memories, he preferred to be on his own. Protecting the land and remembering his memories of Christmas's spent when his family were all together.

For the first time in years, I looked healthy. I had colour in my cheeks; I no longer had bags under my eyes. I was sleeping so deeply most nights that I didn't even dream, and on the nights when I would dream, it was always Paul's wolf protecting me and making me feel safe.

My appetite had grown, so I had put on weight. For a while I felt fat, and thought I looked fat until my dad and Paul made me realise that my weight was actually the ideal weight for my height. I was no longer having the iron injections, and I only had to take one iron tablet a day. I was also only taking Old Quil's concoction three times a week.

My dad's health has also improved dramatically, Old Quil finally found a recipe that seemed to work for him. This meant that he could return to work without being in pain; he had his life back again.

However some changes were harder and that was my relationship with my mom, I would email her a couple of times a week and call her once a week. But now she rarely answered her phone and when she did, she would have an excuse for not staying on the line long, and she never replied to my emails.

It hurts, that she is pushing me away, but Paul has been there after every phone call. For somebody who struggles to cope with somebody crying, he is learning that a hug and joke works for him. He has become such a good friend, he will tell me how it is. I'm pretty sure that Paul has no idea how to sugar coat anything, sometimes it can hurt when he is being far too honest but I would rather have that than secrets and private conversations.

My relationship with the rest of the pack was slow progress; I will always remember coming home from school one day to find Emily, Sam's imprint in the kitchen cooking. The house was spotless and aired; I could hear the washing machine and dryer going. She was smiling at me, before handing me a muffin and a glass of milk.

I wanted to shout at her to get out, but before I could get a word out, Emily was chatting away happily about everything she had done for me so I could take a rest after school rather than doing chores. I swallowed my words and pride before sitting down with her, I soon found out that Old Quil had arranged for some help. After an hour, I realised that maybe I did need female friends.

So twice a week, Emily would come up to Forks and help clean the house and do the cooking. We would go grocery shopping once a week, and because she couldn't drive I would take her home and we would spend a couple of hours just talking. Every other weekend Paul and I would go down to Sam's for dinner, Emily would cook the main meal, as she preferred cooking savoury food and I would make dessert. The only sweet thing she could make was muffins, and after a while they could get boring and tastless.

I did struggle to become friendly with Kim, we seemed so different and she would not leave Jared's side unless he encouraged her to. She did seem so shy and reserved, while Emily would keep me occupied. I could see that spending time with the imprints was making Paul happy, and I tried to dig my heels in. I didn't want to do something for somebody else just to make them happy, I had made that mistake before.

Paul got so angry and refused to speak to me for three days, he couldn't understand how I was feeling. It wasn't until I had decided to visit the beach and think, that Paul came to my rescue. In normal Bella style, I managed to trip over my own feet, and Paul who unknown to me was watching me just out of sight managed to catch me before I face planted into the sand. It broke the ice, so that we could talk.

It was then that I told him my fears, doing things just to make him happy and not to make me happy. But when he asked if I was happy making new friends, I admitted I was but I was still scared and thought they were only my friends because of Paul.

We left it at that, because I was right, there was only a small chance that I would have met Emily and Kim if he didn't imprint on me. I didn't want to put myself in the same position again, if something was to happen to me and Paul, or none of this worked out I didn't want to suddenly have no friends again.

But Paul was so sure that he would always be there for me that it didn't matter, I knew that I had to move on from my fears. When school started again, I put more effort into making friends, I got close to Angela again and Jessica began talking to me again. Jessica and Mike were now in a relationship, so he would hang out with us along with Tyler and Eric.

When Mike told us that there was an opening for a part time sales assistant in his family's shop, I applied for the position and got the job. Dad and Paul were not happy; dad didn't want me worrying about earning money. But I knew that I wanted to go to college one day and that would cost money. Also the constant trips to the Reservation meant that I was constantly putting gas in the truck, and I didn't want to be asking my dad for extra money.

Paul's reasoning for me not working was down to my health, even though he had come to every doctor's appointment with me and knew that I was almost as healthy as any other eighteen year old, he still worried that I could get ill again by over doing it. Old Quil helped to eventually change Paul's mind, telling Paul that I needed my independence and that times have changed and women don't liked to be molly cuddled and kept and at home doing mundane tasks.

My relationship with my great uncle as I now called him had developed into a strong bond. He was helping me come to terms with my past, even my childhood. He and young Quil had become more than just my extended family. Young Quil was fine if I was there alone, but if Paul was to turn up, he would walk out the room or leave the house. He would never say anything, or talk bad about Paul when we were alone, but he wouldn't stay anywhere near him.

"Hello, Bella, earth to Bella." I shake my head, getting my thoughts out of it and smile at mike.

The day I put my application in for the job in Newton's Outfitters, I got a phone call from Mr Newton an hour later. As I was the Chief of Police's daughter, I had the job. No interview or anything, just the day I had to come for training and my weekly hours.

"Sorry mike, I was day dreaming."

"I was just saying, that I'm going to lock up the safe, can you empty the garbage bins please." Mike asked, before walking into the back office.

Most of my shifts at the shop always seem to be with Mike, his parents run the shop during the day but Mike and his older brother trade off on the evenings. I didn't mind, Mikes brother was creepy. The few times he was still at the shop when I would arrive for my shift he would stare at me, and the shirts he always seemed to wear would come undone. Revealing more and more of his chest, Matthew was odd. Even Angela had the same opinion of him, always staring at women and slowly getting undressed.

We never said anything to Mike, but he would never leave me alone if his brother was at the shop. I would stick close to Mike, and follow him around the shop until Matthew left.

Once the garbage was collected into a black sac, and left behind the counter, I kept myself busy tidying up the shelves. The evening had been quiet with only a few customers coming in over the last three hours, so the time had dragged.

"Bella, take the garbage out to the dumpster and then you can go, Jess is meeting me here so I can lock up on my own tonight.

"Thanks Mike, see you tomorrow at school." I called out, walking back behind the counter and picking up the bag of garbage.

Walking out of the back door and into the alley with the bag, I couldn't stop looking over my shoulder into the forest. The hairs on the back of my neck went up and I shuddered, before I quickly walked to the dumpster and chucked the bag in. I looked over my shoulder again, taking longer to look into the forest. I jumped when a wolf howl suddenly filled the silent alley, without another look back I rushed out of the alley and walked towards my truck.

Leaning up against my truck was Paul, with a worried frown on face.

"What were you doing in the alley way?" Paul asked, walking to meet me halfway across from the car park.

"Putting the trash out, what was the howling about?"

"Bloodsucker trail, it was Jared who howled and I was by your house when he smelt it." Paul explained, before putting his arm across my shoulders and ushering me to my truck.

"Do you have to phase back?" I asked when Paul opened the passenger door and helped me into the truck.

"Nope, Sam is out there now. He will howl if I'm needed, so I thought we could hang out if you're not too tired."

"I guess so, I need a shower. Dad is on a late shift tonight, so we can watch a movie if you want."

"Sure, have you eaten?" Paul asked.

"Not since lunch, you can order pizza while I'm in the shower."

We fell into a comfortable silence on the short ride home, Paul walked ahead of me when he parked the truck on my drive. I watched from his side, as he sniffed the air and looked quickly from side to side.

"Was the scent near where I was?" I asked, as he unlocked the front door and took another sniff.

"No, it was in the forest. But the Cullen's scent is still in the forest and some of their scent trails lead straight to your house, so I'm just being sure."

"Ok" I followed Paul into the house, staying close to his side as he checked the house over from top to bottom.

"All clear, get in the shower and I will order pizza."

I nodded and walked into my room to grab a change of clothes, by the time I got out of the shower and redressed. The door went and I could hear Paul getting it and talking to somebody.

I walked down the stairs, expecting Paul with the pizza in his hands but instead stood in the door way was Sam.

"Hi Bella" Sam waved, before he nodded to Paul and left.

"What was that about?" I asked, walking into the kitchen and getting us some drinks ready.

"Just letting me know about the new scent and where it went. I'm going to crash here tonight, let Jared and Sam concentrate on patrolling the Reservation."

"Is it bad?" I asked, wringing my hands, suddenly feeling nervous.

"No, we are just being careful." Paul replied pulling me into the lounge. "We won't take any risks; it could just be one of them passing through."

I gasped and jumped when the door went again, grabbing Paul's arm in both of my hands and squeezing.

"Bella, pick a movie and sit down, it's just the pizza guy."

I sat on the sofa and turned the TV on flicking through the channels until Paul came in and placed the pizzas on the table.

"Are we watching a movie or the TV?" he asked, placing my pizza on my lap and grabbing his.

"You decide I'm not too bothered."

I watched as Paul stood up and went over to the meagre DVD collection we had, dad didn't have the patience to sit and watch a film unless it had something to do with police in it, and I never really had much interest in buying a movie just to watch it repeatedly.

"The Fugitive?" he asked, before putting the DVD in the player.

I nodded before opening up my pizza and taking my slice; Paul joined me and ate his pizza in wolf fashion. Not chewing and almost eating the whole slice in one go, half way through my pizza and I was full. Before I could put it on the table, Paul took the box and finished my left over's.

Once the pizzas had been finished and the pizza boxes put in the kitchen, I curled up next to Paul, using his heated bicep as a pillow and got comfy. We watched the film in silence, usually dad would watch the movie and constantly moan where the police messed up and should have been able to capture him by now.

It wasn't until I felt Paul pick me up that I realised that I must have fallen asleep during the movie, I rested my head on his chest as he slowly walked up the stairs to my room and placed me on my bed.

"I will be back, just going to lock up downstairs and turn the lights off." Paul whispered.

I nodded my head, before rolling over and getting comfortable, making sure there was enough room on the other side of the bed for Paul.

I jumped awake when howling suddenly woke me up; I looked over to Paul to see he was still asleep. I slipped out of bed and walked over to my window, I looked over towards the forest and suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck went up again.

I jumped when I suddenly felt a warm hand on my shoulder, before placing my hand over my heart to calm myself down.

"What is it?" Paul whispered.

"I heard a howl, so I had a look out the window. I feel like there is something out there, looking and staring at me. The hairs on the back of my neck keep going up, it happened earlier in the alley way by the Newton's store." I whispered back, unable to stop the shudder.

"Wait here and I will go and have a look. Stay in your room, by your window." Paul instructed.

"My dad?" I asked.

"In bed a sleep, he came home about an hour after we went to bed."

I nodded, before Paul left the room. I sat down in the chair next to the window, I watched as Paul walked across the back yard and into the forest. Seconds later, he walked back out of the trees now in his wolf form.

I watched, not moving as Paul slipped back into the forest. It seemed hours later when Paul, back in his human form walked back out of the forest. He ran across the yard before coming back inside.

Seconds later he was in my room, closing the door quietly before kneeling down in front of me.

"Bella other than today, have you ever had that feeling before of being watched?" Paul asked.

"No, why?"

"There was a fresh scent out in the forest, this was a new scent not the same as earlier today."

"And the howl?" I asked.

"It was supposed to have been a warning for me; Sam smelt it near the outskirts of the Reservation."

"What does this mean?" I asked, looking out the window before getting up and sitting on my bed.

"At the moment nothing, there are nobody missing. No bodies have been discovered, so it could just be a bloodsucker passing through. The patrol schedule will be changed, and we never forget the scent of each individual bloodsucker so if it comes back will recognise it straight away."

I nodded, before I climbed back under the blankets, shortly followed by Paul as he opened my bedroom door again. Remembering my dad's rules, even though we were only friends the door had to stay open.

"Now try to sleep, I'm here nothing and nobody will be able to get in here." Paul whispered, as he pulled me into his arms.

"Says the person who didn't hear his pack mate." I replied, rolling over so my back was to Paul's front.

"It wasn't the normal trouble is coming howl, so my wolf ignored it."

I closed my eyes, and with Paul's arms wrapped around me I soon fell asleep, feeling safe and protected. Putting any thoughts of vampires out of my mind for now, Paul had repeatedly told me not to worry about something unless it's worth worrying about, and unless it was a life or death situation it wasn't worth worrying about.


	21. Chapter 21 Keeping her Protected

** SM owns the characters.**

**Im back, regular updates from now. I am aiming for monthly updates, but if I get a chance I will update more often. Please stick with me, I will finish this story.**

* * *

><p><strong> <span>Keeping Her Protected<span>**

**PPOV**

I jumped awake, when I felt Bella move; I rubbed my eyes and watched as she started to look out the window.

I climbed out of bed, and silently walked up to her and placing my hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?" I whispered, not wanting her to jump.

"I heard a howl, so I had a look out the window. I feel like there is something out there, looking and staring at me. The hairs on the back of my neck keep going up, it happened earlier in the alley way by the Newton's store." Bella replied, and I watched as she shuddered and her heart rate started to rise again.

I looked out the window, looking deep into the forest. I couldn't see anything, until I looked down towards the grass near the forest edge. I could see what looked like footprints, but I couldn't make out if they were mine or somebody else's.

"Wait here and I will go and have a look. Stay in your room, by your window." I instructed her, stepping away from the window.

"My dad" Bella suddenly asked, looking panicked.

"In bed asleep, he came home about an hour after we went to bed." I replied, before leaving the room and making my way silently through the house and out the back door.

I walked straight into the forest, taking in the scents. I almost growled when just inside the forest I came across leech scent.

I took my cut offs off, and phased. I needed to check on Bella, make sure that I could still see her. I walked back to the edge of the forest, and looked briefly at her from the bedroom window. Before walking back into the forest and following the fresh scent.

"_Paul, where have you been?" _Sam's thoughts echoed through my head.

"_Sorry, my wolf didn't respond to the howl. Bella heard it though, how close were you to the house. That leech scent is in the forest near her bedroom window." _I replied, following the leech scent as it done a loop around the forest in Forks before heading towards the highway.

"_Close enough that he caught my scent and tried to loop around before giving up and running. Do you recognise the scent? I think this is a new one."_ Sam asked.

"_No, it's not the red heads, maybe it followed the old Cullen's scent and followed it to Bella's."_ I offered, before I thought about what she said about feeling like she was being watched earlier today.

"_What was that Paul?" _

"_Bella felt like she was being watched earlier, when she was putting the garbage out at the outfitters."_

"_OK, might be worth checking it out."_ Sam thought, I watched silently as he ran through the forest, coming out near the alley way by the outfitters.

"_It's the same scent, it could be a new leech just passing through or the red head leech has a friend."_

"_Either way, they were trying to get close to Bella. When will these damn leeches give her a break?" _I growled, she was my life, my world and I would never stop protecting her. But surely she deserved a break, a chance to have a normal life without these fucking leeches constantly trying to get to her.

"_She is our sister and we will help you protect her Paul, go back to your imprint and make her feel safe. I have your back Paul, I will howl if I come across anything else."_ Sam thought, as he ran back to the Reservation.

I phased back and quickly put my pull ups before sprinting out of the forest and through the back door. I locked it, and made my way back up to Bella's room.

I walked over to Bella, who was still sat in the chair by the window and kneeled in front of her.

"Bella other than today, have you ever had that feeling before of being watched?" I asked her, taking hold of her hands and lightly squeezing them

"No, why?" She asked, her heart rate rising.

"There was a fresh scent out in the forest, this was a new scent not the same as earlier today."

"And the howl?"

"It was supposed to have been a warning for me; Sam smelt it near the outskirts of the Reservation." I answered her, keeping how close the leech came to her house.

"What does this mean?" She asked, looking out the window before getting up, letting my hands drop and sitting on the bed.

"At the moment nothing, there are nobody missing. No bodies have been discovered, so it could just be a bloodsucker passing through. The patrol schedule will be changed, and we never forget the scent of each individual bloodsucker so if it comes back will recognise it straight away." I answered her, if we ever came across a new scent; we always change our patrol routes, so the leech would never be able to guess where we will be coming from.

She nodded silently, before climbing back under the blankets, I followed shortly after. Remembering to open her bedroom door again, I didn't want to upset Charlie and forget the rules. It could mean him stopping me from sleeping with Bella in her bed.

"Now try to sleep, I'm here nothing and nobody will be able to get in here." I whispered, as I pulled her into my arms.

"Says the person, who didn't hear his pack mate." I roll my eyes at her comment, before she rolls over, so her back to facing me.

"It wasn't the normal trouble is coming howl, so my wolf ignored it." I whisper in her ear, before pulling her closer to me.

I listen as Bella's breathing changes, indicating that she had fallen into a deep slip. I lay there with my arms around Bella, knowing that while she is this close to me she is safe and protected.

"I will look after you my mate; I will protect you with my life. I will make sure; you never have to worry about what's out there." I whisper into her ear, pulling her even closer to me.

My wolf purring in agreement with me, we will protect her at any cost. Bella is more important to me than anybody or anything else. She comes first.

I suddenly wake up, when Bella's alarm starts to go off and she climbs out of bed. I don't remember falling asleep last night, I watch Bella as her arm swings out and turn the alarm off before rolling over cuddling into me.

"Bella, you have to wake up, you have school." I whisper, before shaking her.

"Not going." I hear her mumble, unable to take the smirk off my face when I grab the blanket and pull it off her.

I watch laughing silently as she blindly searches for the blanket.

"Give it back Paul, it's too cold."

"Nope get up, the sooner you go, the sooner you will be finished." I reply, pushing her towards the edge of the bed.

With a loud huff, I watch her climb out of bed and stomp around her room, getting her clothes out the closet and then stomping into the bathroom. Slamming the door behind her, I listen as the shower comes on.

Just as I'm falling back to sleep, I hear Bella walk back into the room. I jump when her cold, wet towel lands on my chest.

"Get up, if I have to be up then so do you." Bella shouts, before walking out her room and downstairs.

Once we had a bowl of cereal each, we left the house. Bella getting into her truck and driving to school and I phased to follower her.

"_What is the latest Sam?"_ I asked, as soon as I phased.

"_Whoever it was didn't come back; there has been no other scents."_ He replied, as I followed the truck. Hidden in the forest, as Bella turned into the school parking lot and parked as close to the entrance as possible.

"_What about the red head?" _

"_No, I ran to the Cullen house and back, and no fresh scent."_

"_Good." _I replied, as I sat down in the forest and watched as Bella got out of her truck and walked towards the entrance. Stopping when a girl caught up with her.

"_So what's the plan for today?" _I asked Sam.

"_Go to Bella's new place, there is an inventory in the kitchen of what needs doing." I've not long taken over from Jared, so I'm good for a few hours."_

"_Sure, howl when you want me to take over." _I thought before getting up and running deeper into the forest towards the cabin.

_Ok, Jared will take over once he has finished school. Get some sleep; I need you on patrol tonight." _

I got to the cabin and phased back just before stepping out the forest. I stopped and sniffed when I caught the scent of the red head leech. Taking my cut offs of, I phase and begin following the scent.

"_Follow it Paul, I'm on my way." _Sam suddenly growls, as I watch him run from the cliffs on the Reservation.

I follow the scent around the cabin, all the way to Bella's grandparent's graves and then the forest to the right of them. The further away I get the stronger the scent became; I crouch down when I see the red head one hundred meters away.

"_Sam, please get to the school. It could be a trick; the other leech might be there."_ I panic, thinking of Bella unprotected at school.

I stay where I am, as the red head starts pacing. Holding her hair, and screeching.

"_No scent Paul, I will stay here. If you see an opportunity take it and end the bitch, but don't risk it."_ Sam orders and he starts walking around the forest near the school.

I watch as the leech, turns her back and I leap, going straight for her head. But she moves, seconds before I reach her and jumps into the tree. I follow as she jumps from tree to tree, laughing.

"You can't get me, I will get that human and you will never stop me, I'm going to suck her dry and tear her apart." She screeches out before, jumping out of sight.

"_Stop Paul, she is too far away." _Sam orders, I turn around and head towards the school.

"_She needs burning Sam, I won't let this fucking leech get near my mate. She comes back again; I will chase her until I get her and rip her apart."_

"_And risk leaving Bella and the rest of the Reservation unprotected, we can't take the chance Paul. We know she is not alone; Jared and I can't be everywhere at once. We wait, she will mess up sooner or later and then we get her."_ Sam replied, before running back to the Reservation.

"_Get back to the cabin, I will run loops between La Push and Forks."_Sam instructed, with a final sniff, I turned around and made my way back to the cabin.


End file.
